Tetsuo Take Ato Niban Kikai
by Zuperbuu
Summary: After the FILM. Tetsuo is found unconcious in the south area of NeoTokyo by a bunch of punks...with no memory of what happened before and limited powers, what will he do? My summarys suck. Rated T for language, drugs and violence. FINISHED on a cliffhange
1. The Awakening

--**Disclaimer:** I don't own AKIRA or its characters/gangs/locations. I only own Kiba and her 'friends'. So don't flame me, or I'll report you.-- 

**AN: I have not got a great deal to say about this chapter…other than it's just mainly here to introduce you to the new 'Neo-Tokyo' and the new OC gang …mainly just an introduction.  
Um…anyone here understand the title? If not, wait until the END authors notice. Please don't hit me because it's cheesy! I just wanted a Japanese title!  
Also, I'm sorry if my typing sucks…just bare with it for a little while.**

**Characters**

**Tetsuo Shima**- The main character, anyone who read/watched Akira should know him already.

**Kiba ****Jouchi** – The main female-character, she's my own character and is a high-ranking member of the 'Rune-Tooth' punk gang.

**Oni ****Kagari** – The leader of the 'Rune-Tooth' punk gang, he's my own character and is the only other OC that actually appears often.

**Donikoto** – A mysterious man cloaked in black, he's my own character and only appears in Tetsuo's dreams. His real identity is not known.

**Derby Portfellow**– He only appears in certain parts of the story, my own character, and one of the 3 AKIRA test subjects who are from England.

**Amy Ellendale**– She only appears in certain parts of the story, my own character, and one of the 3 AKIRA test subjects who are from England.

**Ted**** Anderson**– He only appears in certain parts of the story, my own character, and one of the 3 AKIRA test subjects who are from England.

**Kyūbi ****Gamushara**– He only appears in the first few chapters of the story and possibly a little later. He's my own character, and a high-ranking half man-half fox that is part of the 'Rune-Tooth' punk gang.

**Shotaro ****Kaneda** – He appears often, anyone who read/watched Akira should know him already.

**Kai**** – **He appears alongside Kaneda but occasionally is seen either on his own or with other gang members, now being second in command. Anyone who read/watched Akira should know him already.

**Other characters that appear: **Kei, The Colonel, Oki (Oni's brother) and Lecku, Takashi, Kiyoko and Masaru. 

**Tetsuo Take Ato Niban Kikai**

**Part 1: The Awakening**

_CLICK_  
_  
"We will learn to control it…."_

"…it has already begun."

BEEP. BEEP.  
  
Happiness is one thing the people of Neo-Tokyo craved alongside power. But what sort of power did they want?  
The power of love? The power to save lives? Or was it the power to destroy both?  
Neither. What they wanted was the power to get knowledge, the knowledge of AKIRA.

It had been exactly 5 years since that fateful incident in the heart of the Olympics Stadium, where friends where lost…families destroyed…bonds tied and bonds broken.  
The city had pretty much been rebuilt economically and partly physically, but that long craved knowledge of Akira was still in the shadows.  
The government (now fully run by a certain Colonel) withheld all information regarding Akira and the incident that occurred 5 years ago, stating that another bomb went off after a gang of kids tampered with it for terrorist plans.  
And, most humorously, the public believed it and accepted it.

_"It's time for you to go now. You don't belong here."_

"When you wake up, make sure to cough before you try to breath. Otherwise you'll suffocate."

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thu…mp…

"Be good now."

FZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"At exactly 23:00 PM yesterday night; a bright flash was seen just south of the old Olympic Stadium site, where many rumours have flared up over the past few years that the supposed 'bomb' that went off was actually Akira or one of his 'kind'. Shortly after the flash was seen several fires started up and began to burn at a dangerous rate where the source was claimed to be, the fire department have ensured that everything is under control and….."

"Turn that shit off!" yelled a short and slightly shaggy man, a comic book laying over his face as he sat at the back of the bar.

"Shut your mouth punk or get out!" the bartender snapped before turning back to his customer, drying off one of the beer glasses.  
The fairly tall teenage customer chuckled under his breath as he smoked; a smaller teen with several fox-tails covering his outfit sat beside him also chuckled before patting the taller teen on the back.

"Where's your girlfriend anyway? I thought she'd be here by now, didn't you tell her to come here at 5:00?" the smaller teen laughed, before pushing his silver hair out of his face to reveal his 'kitsune-like' face.

"She's not my girlfriend, Kyūbi. She said she had a good plan for us to get back at those Akashi-scumbags and had to tell us immediately." The taller teen replied, taking a sip of his drink before putting out his cigarette.  
Kyūbi, a half-man half-fox warrior of the northern lands, stuck his nose up at the taller teen.

"That's not the impression I got when you called her, Oni. Kiba has the hots for you anyway, can't you tell? Hmmmm?" Kyūbi snorted, Oni stopped drinking and eyed Kyūbi before yanking at one of the many fox-tails on his jacket to pull him closer.

"Shut up, or I'll turn you in to the military or authorities…then you'll end up like all the other members of your tribe. Test subjects." Oni smirked, his bright red hair flaring over his shoulders as he turned back away from Kyūbi as if already expecting the answer to be 'alright, I'll shut up'.  
Oni looked up at the TV again to see that the image was getting very poor, but that the area also looked VERY familiar.

"…the military have set up a barricade around the area to prevent citizens from being put in danger, the fires may have died down but for some unknown reason all the electricity in the area has failed…the army just want to make sure the area is clear and would like to announce that this is NOT an attack on Neo-Tokyo. They claim it was just a faulty power cable that caused the explosion, but several people who live around the south Neo-Tokyo area disagree. Stating that something fell from the sky…"

Oni got to his feet in an instant after hearing the location of the incident, SOUTH Neo-Tokyo!? That was where their base was!

"Kyūbi, get off your dog-ass and come with me! I think Kiba might be in trouble!" Oni snapped at the kitsune-teen, before running outside of the bar.

"HEY! You haven't paid for your drink!!!" The bartender yelled as Kyūbi left the bar as well, teasing him as he ran.

_Thump. Thump. Thump…_

In the southern district of Neo-Tokyo lied the ruins of the Olympic Stadium, an area off-limits to the public…but also an area swarming with gangs and twisted scumbags.  
The red-light district wasn't too far from the site, which was where Kyūbi and Oni's gang settled. They where known as the 'Rune-Tooth' Gang, led of course by Oni. Who is the oldest male member of the group being 19 years old, possibly older? No one knew his REAL age, because he kept it to himself. Not even Kyūbi knew it.

"I can't believe we call this shit-hole home, Kyūbi." Oni cursed as they rode their motorbikes into the southern district.  
This area was where all the commotion was, people said the place was haunted because a few weeks ago the area started to act all weird…stuff would float off the ground as if an unseen force was trying to lift it…gusts of wind would appear out of nowhere…people would get sudden rushes of cold sweats and headaches, but one case was the most horrible of them all was the mysterious figure of a boy shouting at 4 children. All of which where not seen for long, since the 'illusion' only lasted about 2 minutes and only happened at 23:00 PM every Thursday.

"Wonder what that was all about?" a young lady asked the nearby teenagers, who where all wearing leather jackets with black and white shirts. The lady's sleeves where ripped off to show her black and white striped shirt's sleeves, which where stained with oil and also torn in certain places.  
These where all members of Oni's gang, since their gangs colour scheme was mainly black and white.

"Don't know Kiba, but whatever fell down here must be worth something! I bet we could sell it for a mint and buy new bikes!" one of the boys answered, getting all excited. The nearby teen hit him on the head with a good slap, being smaller and all.

"NO! We would buy some actual weapons! None of this nail-bat crap!" the teen shouted back, the two then started to fight.

"BIKES!" one shouted.

"GUNS!" the other yelled back.

Kiba, however, wasn't interested in what they would do with the money...because it would be most likely that whatever they found would be worthless.

_Krrrriikkk….BANG!_

The fighting suddenly stopped, as did Kiba's movement. She stopped dead in her tracks to make sure she wasn't the one who made the noise.  
_  
_"What the hell was that sound!!?" one of the teenagers asked as they got to their feet and scurried over to Kiba, stood behind her of course since she was the 'responsible adult' here.  
Only 18 years old and babysitting a pair of 14 year olds. How pathetic.  
She pushed them away from her.

"Shut up Oki! Stay here and keep quiet, only scream if the military or another gang shows up. Otherwise, I'll break your necks. Got it!?" she snapped at them in a whisper-like tone, they nodded in unison. Only agreeing to be quiet, to avoid invoking her wrath.

"I'm going on ahead, stay here unless I call you! That goes for you too Lecku!" she said before sliding down the nearby debris to reach the bottom of the stadium pile.  
What a dump, this place was almost unrecognizable to the naked eye…the gang usually came here to have private group talks because they knew other rival gangs would stay away because of the rumors…and Kiba knew something about this place was different.  
What caught her eye was the new wreckage in the center of the 'stadium', several sheets of metal and concrete where sticking up out of the ground…along with a strange amount of water leaking from the new wreckage.  
Must have been recent, they only visited the place 3 days ago.

Kiba approached the wreckage and heard some sounds coming from within, sounded like someone was down under this pile of crap and in a LOT of pain.

"Hey! You two! Get down here, I think someone is hurt!" she yelled, waving the two teenagers over.

_Thump. Thump..._

  
"What do you mean we can't go in there!?" Kyūbi snapped at the large soldier in front of him, Oni was stood nearby smoking a cigarette.

"I've been given my orders, none shall pass! Not even rotten punks like you! Now beat it!" the soldier snapped, Oni approached and waved his hand at Kyūbi whilst using the other to smoke his cigarette.

"…tell me at least one thing. Was there a girl and 2 kids that passed through here wearing similar stuff to us?" Oni asked, putting out his cigarette.  
The soldier snorted.

"No one has passed through here since we set up the barricade! Now BEAT IT!" the soldier snapped, Oni shrugged and looked over to Kyūbi before waving him over.

"Psst! The bastard is lying! I just heard someone shouting in the distance! It sounded like Kiba!" Kyūbi whispered to Oni, who instantly answered back that there was nothing they could do if she was in danger and that it was best to just head back to base.

"The chick is tough, she'll figure out a way to escape if she gets caught. Let's head back to base and wait for her." Oni suggested, Kyūbi snorted…being a kind-hearted person he hated the idea of leaving someone behind if they where in danger.

"…no…you go on ahead Oni, I'll get Kiba. Remember? I have my special Kitsune powers. Trust me Oni, I'll bring her back." Kyūbi said. Oni shrugged and waved as he turned to leave the hoard of people who wanted to see what was going on.  
Kyūbi smirked almost sinisterly; he loved using his Kitsune-magic on morons like this, it was easy as 1-2-3.  
All he had to do was trigger a smoke-screen, turn into a fox and sneak past security.

_Thump…_

"Jesus! This kid looks awful!" Lecku shrieked, seeing a naked and scarred body being lifted out of the hole.

"He's in bad shape, wonder if he was here when that explosion went off?" Oki said as he sat the battered and bruised boy down and wrapped his lather jacket around him before they all noticed something odd about the boy.

"AHHHH!!!" the two teenagers screamed, Kiba grasped the right arm of the boy and gasped.

"He has a METAL arm!?" Kiba shouted before looking at the boys' face which was smothered in blood.  
From the looks of it he hadn't slept in ages and was very weak, he might have been trapped down there for some time.  
The boy finally opened his eyes and started to cough, blood splattering across the floor and leaking from his mouth.

"Take it easy now; you're out of that hole." Kiba said as she patted the boy on the back, helping him get rid of whatever it was clogging his throat.  
The boy finally stopped coughing and gritted his teeth, one of his eyes half open and the other firmly shut to prevent any blood from his forehead blinding him.  
Kiba pulled out a handkerchief from her back pocket and dried off most of the blood, before ripping most of her sleeves off to wrap up his wounds.  
She then forced one of the teenagers to surrender their pants, after all, this boy was almost totally nude…they couldn't take him anywhere like this.  
After the boy was partly dressed and cleaned up as much as possible, Kiba checked his pulse and forehead. The poor kid might be ill, because he sure looked like he was.

"You're pulse is very slow…and you're burning up…but what's with the cold sweat? We better get you back to our base before you pass out." She suggested before helping the boy up, trying her best to avoid touching that metal arm again.  
Man, that thing was creepy.

"Kiba…I…I don't think this is such a good idea. Oni will KILL us if this guy is a spy or something." Lecku said who was now only wearing his underpants and his undershirt.

"Shut the hell up! I'll explain everything to Oni when we meet him later! Now….can you walk?" Kiba snapped before returning her attention to the boy, who was now trying his best to walk on his own…but was failing rather badly.  
SLAM! His face hit the ground.

"…I guess not. Hey, help him up! Uh…before I forget, you got a name kid?" Kiba asked the boy as the two teenagers helped him up; he glanced around him as if unaware of his surroundings, eyes wide and full of uncertainty. He quickly sprung into panic.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I!!?" he yelled, now starting to struggle and try to run…but of course, fell flat on his face again.  
The teenagers helped him up again, Kiba placing her hands on his shoulders to stare into his dark eyes.  
The boy looked around nervously; slightly weary that Kiba was testing him.

"…the kid has amnesia too…maybe if Oni finds out he can join our gang, we could use some good looking guys in it. Unlike you ugly fucks!" Kiba insulted the teenagers, but they dared not retaliate knowing how dangerous she was when angered or severely frustrated.  
The boy blinked densely at Kiba before directing his gaze to her chest, a slight 'smug-look' on his face.

"At least he's not gay. Unlike Kyūbi…hehe…hey! Stop looking!!" Kiba yelled before slapping the boy across the face, then quickly apologizing as he yelped in agony.

"Oh! Sorry! It's just a reaction I have, being in the red-light district and all I get a lot of perverts looking at my chest so I have to hit them. Anyway, do you remember your name or anything about where you live?" Kiba asked the boy, who shook the pain off after being apologized to.  
He blinked again.

"Uhhh…" the boy looked slightly dazed and uncertain, maybe he forgot everything?

the boys memories_ You're name is Tetsuo Shima. You're 20 but LOOK 15. You don't have ANY family. You live in Neo-Tokyo but don't remember where. And that's because you're a fucktard. Oh yeah, and you can ride a motorbike. _end memories__

"…Tetsuo…Shima…I am Tetsuo Shima." Tetsuo replied, still slightly dazed and confused.

"You're name's Tetsuo? Well, where do you live? I bet your parents are worried sick." Kiba said, but was quickly interrupted by the harsh bark of a white fox that was sat on a box nearby.

"Kyūbi!! Don't scare us like that!!!" Kiba shouted as the white fox elegantly transformed back into the young man from earlier, his tribal-fox attire making him stand out most brightly in the dark junk heap.

"I knew it, you just freaked out because you thought the rumors where true. Well, they're a load of rubbish and…wait a minute, who the hell is that?" Kyūbi asked, pointing at Tetsuo.

"God-dammit! How many questions are you gonna fucking ask me!!?" Tetsuo yelled, now fully awake and stomping his feet around like a little kid who isn't getting their own way.

"Wow. The kids got attitude. But that still doesn't answer my question." Kyūbi then asked the question again.

"His name is Tetsuo Shima. And he seems to have amnesia, doesn't seem like he remembers where he lives or anything about his family. I think he'd make a good addition to our gang but I need to ask Oni first, you seen him?" Kiba asked, but was interrupted by the sounds of a helicopter overhead.  
It was the army again.

"No time! Come over here and I'll take you to Oni! Bring Tetsuo with you!" Kyūbi instructed, reaching his hands out to the 4 others.

"HALT! You are under arrest!!" the man in the helicopter shouted as he shone the searchlight on the group, Tetsuo covered his eyes to dim out the light.  
That was when a flash suddenly rendered Tetsuo from moving; he froze in his vulnerable stance until Kiba grasped his arm and flung him onto her back.  
The other teens took one of Kyūbi's hands, Kiba just narrowly grasping his hand as they teleported to safety.

_"Did it work?"_

"Yes…but he seems to have lost almost all of his memories."

"…isn't that a good thing? He won't be able to use the power if he doesn't remember having it."

"It makes no difference to how he uses the power. When we all channeled his energy into going back he lost a lot of the power, he's just like how we where."

"Does that mean he's going to be a better person?"

"…I don't know, but one thing is certain. The future still looks dark, but for a change, Tetsuo may be the one who ends it."

"I hope he does, after all, isn't that why we sent him back anyway?"

"Yes. He is the only one who can defeat HIM. When the time comes, we must aid Tetsuo in banishing the evil once and for all."

  
**END OF CHAPTER 1.**

AN: Please review, much appreciated if you do! And the title is Japanese for "Tetsuo has a second chance". Cheesy, I know…so DON'T HIT ME!!!

**Teaser for next chapter**

_"Fuck."_

"What? Is something bothering you, Tetsuo?"

"Hell yeah. This place is a fucking dump and I don't remember anything. Now I suddenly have to go through some stupid 'initiation' crap!? What next!?"


	2. Harsh Welcome

--**Disclaimer:** I don't own AKIRA or its characters/gangs/locations. I only own Kiba and her 'friends'. So don't flame me, or I'll report you.-- 

**AN: BEWARE! There is a mild Tetsuo drug-flair in this chapter! Meaning, he craves drugs and eventually ends up taking them.  
Another warning in this, Tetsuo gets hurt and upset because Oni is a tough guy when it comes to strangers. Lol.  
Remember, I am greatly sorry if my typing sucks…just bare with it for a little while until I get used to it again.**

**Characters**

**Tetsuo Shima**- The main character, anyone who read/watched Akira should know him already. It seems the 3 children sent him back to 'take care' of something and start his life again. Hence the title of the story being 'Tetsuo Has A Second Chance'.  
He has a drinking and drug problem right now.

**Kiba ****Jouchi** – The main female-character, she's my own character and is a high-ranking member of the 'Rune-Tooth' punk gang.  
She is one of the only people who trust Tetsuo and want him to be in the gang, Oni has a crush on her but it seems she in fact isn't interested in him.

**Oni ****Kagari** – The leader of the 'Rune-Tooth' punk gang, he's my own character and is the only other OC that actually appears often. He is Oki's older brother and is also a co-manager of an illegal club in southern neo-Tokyo.

**Donikoto** – A mysterious man cloaked in black, he's my own character and only appears in Tetsuo's dreams. His real identity is not known.

**Derby Portfellow**– He only appears in certain parts of the story, my own character, and one of the 3 AKIRA test subjects who are from England.

**Amy Ellendale**– She only appears in certain parts of the story, my own character, and one of the 3 AKIRA test subjects who are from England.

**Ted**** Anderson**– He only appears in certain parts of the story, my own character, and one of the 3 AKIRA test subjects who are from England.

**Kyūbi ****Gamushara**– He only appears in the first few chapters of the story and possibly a little later. He's my own character, and a high-ranking half man-half fox that is part of the 'Rune-Tooth' punk gang. He possesses ancient kitsune-tribe magic and powers, making him a valuable ally. Which is one of the many reasons why no rival gangs dare challenge the entire 'Rune-Tooth' group, he is exceedingly powerful.

**Shotaro ****Kaneda** – He appears often, anyone who read/watched Akira should know him already. His gang now own a bar in the northern district of Neo-Tokyo.

**Kai**** – **He appears alongside Kaneda but occasionally is seen either on his own or with other gang members, now being second in command. Anyone who read/watched Akira should know him already.

**Other characters that appear: **Kei, The Colonel, Oki (Oni's brother) and Lecku, Takashi, Kiyoko and Masaru. 

**Tetsuo Take Ato Niban Kikai**

**Part 2: Harsh Welcome**

_  
"Tetsuo…"_

"…Who--what?"__

"…Tetsuo…"

"…What!!?"__

"…wake up…right now…or ELSE."  
  
His eyes opened, pupils instantly dilated as the mass of light shone into his face causing him to cringe and squirm. Rolling over onto his side, his metallic arm covering his face, a slight groan spilled from his mouth.  
He shut his eyes once again and tried to sleep.

"Wake up you lazy bastard!" Kyūbi snapped, kicking the tatty and worn-out bed, causing a cloud of dust and dirt to fly into the air.  
Tetsuo inhaled most of the dust as he slept and instantly sat upright, coughing harshly whilst holding his own neck with his tongue stuck out. Eyes still dazed and not fully open he coughed and wheezed until the dust had finally settled down.

"…huff…what…the fuck…was that for!?...huff…" Tetsuo snapped as he tried to regain his normal breathing pattern, Kyūbi smirked and swiveled a nearby wooden chair in front of him before sitting down upon it. He was still smirking at Tetsuo only in a more teasing manner, a trait Kyūbi was well known for. He loved and was good at teasing people.

"I had to wake you up before Oni comes in here, he's fuming…and all of us except you know what he's gonna do when he comes in here, he hates it when Kiba brings back strangers…especially ones she finds cute." Kyūbi chuckled before using one of his gloved hands to hold Tetsuo's face upwards so he could have a better look, the 20 year old simply giving Kyūbi a 'bratty-frown' as a response.

"You feel any better? You still don't look too well." Kyūbi asked before Tetsuo pushed his arm away, sighing heavily as the 'bratty-frown' dissipated and turned into a hefty sulk.

"I felt fine, until YOU caused all that crap to fly into the air and almost suffocate me. And who the fuck is this 'Oni' guy!?" Tetsuo snapped, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
Kyūbi gave Tetsuo a smug look.

"Oh…aren't you a lovely kid. You have such good grammatical skills. Oni is the BOSS of our gang, and soon to be YOUR boss too. So shut the hell up and show some respect when he comes in. Otherwise, you'll end up with a broken neck or a bullet in your head." Kyūbi joked, before the sounds of crashing and shouting where heard behind the badly damaged door to the room.  
The place was a dump, there was graffiti on the walls along with many pieces cracked off, the carpet was torn and burnt in places, and the ceiling had duck-tape covering more cracks.  
The walls where supposed to be white, but the graffiti and burnt marks made it hard to tell. Tetsuo just hoped the entire place wasn't like this.

"Sounds like the boss is angry, just remember this one thing: don't talk unless he asks you a question, and be as polite as possible. Unless you want a beating that is…if you're lucky, Kiba might come in with him and she'll defend you." Kyūbi explained before standing up and putting the chair back under the trashed desk beside the door, the same look still on his face.

"I'll say what I want, when I want! And if he even so much tries to whack me I'll beat the crap out of him! And what's with that smug look of yours!?" Tetsuo snapped.  
Kyūbi didn't say or do anything in response; he simply just waved his hand in a careless gesture before leaving the room.  
Tetsuo's frustration elevated upon Kyūbi's leave, he jumped to his feet and hurried towards the door before banging his fists on it, shouting and cursing upon the door as it remained firm and tightly shut.

"How's a god damn busted door like this keep so well shut!?" Tetsuo hissed, before finally retreating back to the bed to sit down, rubbing his sore and tired eyes with his human hand.  
The shouting on the other side of the door was much louder and harsher now, with the sound of Kyūbi joining in the argument.  
Tetsuo sat in silence and listened to the arguing progress and get worse, Kyūbi's voice no longer being heard…instead of the loud male voice dominating the argument now, it was a woman's. It was possibly Kiba's voice.  
She rescued Tetsuo and suggested the idea of taking him in until he got better, so hopefully she'd stick up for him if this 'Oni' got aggressive.  
The guy sure sounded angry.

"I bet his an ugly, old fuck with no REAL friends." Tetsuo muttered, fiddling with the leather jacket he received earlier when he was helped out of the hole.

WHACK! The door flung open and caused Tetsuo to almost fall off the bed, an angry Oni now stood in the doorway with Kiba stood behind him.

"Oni, listen to me! He has amnesia and isn't well! Honestly, I trust him! Why can't you!?" Kiba snapped, Oni snorted at her comment and turned his attention to Tetsuo who was now in a state of shock.  
Oni was a BIG guy; really beefy and strong, his muscles said everything about that and his height added to Tetsuo's intimidation.

"So, you're the scrawny little punk!? Okay, give me 3 reasons as to WHY I shouldn't kill you right now and I'll consider letting you stay for the rest of the night!!" Oni snapped, pointing a finger in Tetsuo's direction.  
Tetsuo huffed and looked away, folded his arms stuck his nose in the air; Oni snorted and clenched his fists, preparing to attack.

Kyūbi scurried in after Kiba, trying his best to settle the giant down before he pounded Tetsuo's head in and caused any more mental damage to the boy.

"Calm down, Oni! Otherwise you'll blow a blood vessel or something!" Kyūbi pleaded with his boss to settle down, Tetsuo huffed again and turned around completely to have his back face Oni and the others.

"Disrespectful little shit!" Oni snapped before grasping the back of Tetsuo's jacket and hauling him off the bed, slamming him into the nearby wall and pinning him against its worn-down surface.  
Tetsuo's bratty face returned, before finally smirking with delight after he spits on Oni's face.  
The entire room fell silent as Oni used one of his hands to wipe Tetsuo's spit from his face, before casually smirking at him.

"Ohhhh…that was a BAD idea." Kyūbi said before leaving the room quietly, Kiba stood still in a state of disbelief after seeing that. This was the first time ANYONE dared spit at Oni.

"You…are going to REGRET that." Oni said calmly before launching his fist into Tetsuo's gut, quickly followed up with him tossing the 20 year old to the ground.  
Kiba hurried in front of Tetsuo, who was now attempting to stand up again, but had to spit up lots of blood first.  
That blow to the gut must have REALLY hurt, but he didn't scream or anything.

"ONI! Stop it! He's so badly hurt that he couldn't even feel that punch you gave him! Leave him alone!" Kiba snapped. Oni shrugged before spitting in Tetsuo's direction.

"If you think I'm letting that little shit into our gang, you're wrong. We have no room for him and that attitude will cause more problems for us." Oni answered back, calming down now that he was looking at Kiba and not Tetsuo anymore.

"No room for him?? What are you talking about, we have this room and several others in the 'workers' building down the street available! Is it 'no room to work' that concerns you!?" Kiba snapped, pushing Oni's chest with her finger as she spoke.  
Oni became unsettled and nervous with every poke and was soon acting like a coward; you'd think Kiba was the boss with such a display of authority.  
Tetsuo was now stood upright and rubbing his stomach, spitting out blood occasionally and listening to the conversations.  
He didn't want another whack again, that guy was too big to take on alone.

"All work positions have been filled! And we can't give him one of the more 'demanding' jobs because he's underage! The legal age alone is 18." Oni answered back, folding his arms.  
Tetsuo stormed over and started to wave his arms around franticly, as if in protest of something.

"I'm not working!!! And I'm 20, you fucktard!!" Tetsuo snapped as he began to harass the giant, but was quickly intimidated by a fierce growl from Oni indicating that he would hit him again if he got too close.

"See, he's 20. That's 2 years above the legal age, right?" Kiba pointed out, Oni nodded.

"…well…alright…he can be in our gang IF he passes the initiation. But he still doesn't get the job; I doubt he'd attract anyone anyway." Oni answered before kicking the burnt patch of carpet beside his foot.

"Don't you think he'll attract a LOT of customers with looks like that? Give him the job!" Kiba snapped at Oni, before winking at Tetsuo with a cheeky smile on her face.  
Oni folded his arms again and thought for a moment, before approaching Tetsuo.  
Tetsuo stepped backwards as the giant came closer, but couldn't go any further once his back touched the wall. He was expecting the worst and raised his arms to cover his face in order to defend himself.  
But no beating came.  
He uncovered his face slowly and peeked at Oni, who was just stood there looking at him.

"Fuck." Tetsuo muttered as he looked up at the giant before him.

"What? Is something bothering you, Tetsuo?" Kiba asked, now stood beside Oni in a VERY flirtatious manner.  
Stood with her hands on her knees and leant forwards, her eyes wide and shiny…a cheeky smile on her face.  
What was this job anyway?

"Hell yeah. This place is a fucking dump and I don't remember anything. Now I suddenly have to go through some stupid 'initiation' crap!? What next!?" Tetsuo snapped, Oni quickly grasped Tetsuo's metal arm once his guard was down and pulled him closer.  
Tetsuo nervously looked side to side in order to take his mind off the huge man looking right at him, but before he knew it, Oni had grasped Tetsuo under the chin and was examining something.  
He was looking at Tetsuo's _face_.

"…" Oni stayed silent for a moment before examining the rest of Tetsuo's physique, ignoring the metal arm almost completely.

"Well? What do you think?" Kiba asked Oni, who had now stop examining Tetsuo and had gotten himself into a 'thinking' pose.

"Body wise, he's perfect for the job. But…" Oni approached Tetsuo again and placed his hands on his shoulders causing Tetsuo to spring into panic, Oni smirking in a sinister manner at the 20 year old before standing upright once more.

"Kyūbi! Get your dog-ass back in here!!" Oni shouted.  
Tetsuo took this chance to try and make a run for it, but Oni grabbed him by the back of the jacket and held him tight to ensure he didn't get away.

"Calm down, we're not gonna kill you! At least…not yet, that is." Oni teased before placing Tetsuo back on the bed.  
Kyūbi scurried in, almost tripping over someone who was sleeping outside the entrance to the room.

"What is it, Oni?" Kyūbi asked as he regained his composure, brushing off the dirt on his shoulders.

"Is he fresh or rotten!? Good or bad!? You know what I want to hear! And I need to know NOW." Oni snapped as he pointed at Tetsuo, Kyūbi chuckling upon hearing Oni's request. But still, decided to not answer back in any comical way whatsoever.  
He knew this was serious.

Kyūbi approached Tetsuo who was now sat down in a 'bratty' pose on the bed, sticking his tongue out at the fox-like man in front of him.  
Kyūbi sniffed the air around Tetsuo, before grasping his human arm and sniffing that. Tetsuo obviously retaliated by pulling his arm away and growling at the strange man, baffled as to why he was acting like a real dog.

"He's fresh, Oni. And he's in good condition. Too bad he LOOKS sick, because he certainly isn't." Kyūbi answered, Oni laughed at his answer and was especially laughing at Tetsuo's expression. The kid looked CLUELESS.

"You pass initiation. Good thing you're still a virgin, otherwise I'd have kicked your ass!" Oni laughed, Tetsuo's eyes widened and his face lit up with disbelief. Kyūbi WAS like a real dog.  
Tetsuo quickly blushed and tried his best to cover his face, but all attempts failed.

"He'll be popular if you give him that empty job position, we'll make a mint out of him and he'll get a roof over his head plus all the attention he needs. It's win-win." Kyūbi said, trying his best to hold back his laughter.  
Kiba was chuckling slightly behind Oni, seemed like everyone was laughing at Tetsuo.  
And he didn't like it one bit.

"Stop laughing at me, you fuckers!!" Tetsuo snapped, now starting to cry but was still blushing at the same time.

"You're a 20 year old virgin!" Oni laughed again, until Kiba tapped him on the shoulder to look at Tetsuo. Who was now holding his head in his hands in a deep crying fit whilst trying his best to not show his embarrassment and weakness; screaming that he was not a virgin.  
Oni stopped laughing.

"Tetsuo, if you don't want to stay here then fine. Get lost. But if we see you on the streets with any other gangs we'll kill you, and Kiba doesn't seem to like the idea of you getting hurt. Who cares if you're a 20 year old virgin anyway? That joke is long gone now, hell, if you accept this job you might get laid or something." Oni explained before lighting a cigarette, dumping the burnt-out match on the carpet.  
No wonder there where burnt marks on the floor, this stupid bastard threw matches on the carpet.

"Please Tetsuo, take the job. I'll help you." Kiba said, acting all friendly and supportive. Tetsuo stopped crying and looked at Kyūbi for extra support, but simply got a thumbs-up from him.  
He then turned his attention to Oni, narrowed his eyes and flashed that 'bratty-look' again.

"…what is this job anyway?" Tetsuo asked in a curious tone, now drying his tears with the gloves Kiba gave him.

"All the guys around 18 years old in our gang wanted it, but none of them suited the requirements. You see, we own a Nightclub. But that is just the front for our REAL business which is illegal, of course." Oni began, before smoking his cigarette.

"We run a two-way business, unlike many other gangs which only have one. The Clowns have their drug-dealing…The Capsule Gang has a bar-club…then it's us. We have a Nightclub AND a Strip-club. Our higher managers run the place; we just hire people and make sure we're the best in Neo-Tokyo." Oni explained as he smoked, Tetsuo snarled.

"That isn't what I asked you! What's this fucking job!!?" Tetsuo snapped.

"Shut the hell up, kid. You'll find out later…" Oni said before putting his cigarette out on the floor causing once again; a fire hazard.  
He waved his hand as he left the room as if giving the gesture that he'd be back later to explain everything, Kiba and Kyūbi stayed behind though to make sure Tetsuo didn't run off and get himself any more hurt.  
Tetsuo sighed heavily before rubbing his head.

"Are you alright, Tetsuo? You don't look too good." Kyūbi asked, sat down on that crap chair from earlier. Kiba was sat down on the desk nearby.

"I'm fucking fine! I just…need something to cheer me up, yo?" Tetsuo answered before drinking the glass of water on the table near his bed, rubbing the bridge of his nose shortly after finishing the glass.

"Oh crap. Don't tell me you're a drug addict." Kyūbi coughed, Tetsuo stuck his tongue out at him as a response.

"Look, we don't have anything like the drugs they sell on the streets here. We only have tranquilizers, pep-up or caffeine pills and mild SH drugs. We're a fairly clean gang come to think of it. We're alcoholics, murderers or prostitutes. Well, everyone but Kyūbi. He's only been accused of road rage." Kiba explained, Tetsuo looked at his feet before glancing upwards again. His fists clenched and his teeth gritted together, seems like he was having an unknown craving for something.

"Give me something, anything, I don't care!" Tetsuo demanded, now starting to sweat.

"I bet you where a victim of the drugs those 'Capsule Gang' kids took. From what I heard kids who take them things get hooked for life. But I'm sure we can get you off those in a jiffy once you try our booze." Kyūbi laughed, Kiba smacked him on the back of the head for such a stupid comment.  
He barely even flinched from the hit.

"Tetsuo, we CAN'T give you any drugs." Kiba said as she rocked back and forth on the desk, before clapping her hands together.

"Wait a minute! I have an idea!" she said enthusiastically as she raided the draw nearby for something, cursing as she threw things out of it.  
Kyūbi rested his head on his folded arms to prevent the flying items hitting his head, but caught a magazine which seemed to catch his interest.

"Here it is! This should calm you down!" Kiba said as she revealed a syringe, a fresh one filled with a strange blue liquid.  
Tetsuo raised an eyebrow but quickly got to his feet to take whatever it was Kiba had in her hand, but he was pushed back onto the bed by the bossy girl before he could get anywhere near the supposed 'drug'.

"Kyūbi, make sure Oni doesn't find out about this. I know how low we are when it comes to sedatives but we need to make Tetsuo more comfortable." Kiba said as she instructed Tetsuo to give her his left arm, Kyūbi sighing as if not even bothered.  
Tetsuo handed Kiba his left arm and watched her movements; she edged the syringe to his arm when suddenly he snagged it from her grasp and injected it himself.  
He basically sedated himself.

"Kiba, wasn't that a little TOO MUCH sedative?" Kyūbi asked as the slightly drunk Tetsuo laid across the bed giggling like some little kid, drooling all over the pillow.

"That's why I was going to do it, but the idiot must have thought he could handle the entire dosage. Good thing it wasn't any more than that, otherwise he'd be dead right now." Kiba answered before rolling Tetsuo over onto his back and sitting him back up.  
Tetsuo was well 'out-of-it' right now, he wobbled around constantly and his eyes where half open. He didn't yawn or anything, it just seemed like he was drunk to his head.

"Tuck the little mongrel into bed. He'll feel great tomorrow after that sedative; he needs to feel good too. He'll start work tomorrow." Kyūbi instructed before leaving the room, the magazine still in his hand.  
Kiba sighed happily as Kyūbi left the room, before laying Tetsuo down on the bed and tucking him in.

"Try to sleep well, alright? The first day's always the hardest, but believe me, it gets easier." 

**END OF CHAPTER 2.**

AN: Please review, much appreciated if you do! Wonder what Tetsuo's job is…**and what is a SH drug?...hmmm…**

**Teaser for next chapter**

_"Wow. He's the best one they've ever employed, that's for sure! Not to mention the best looking! He was so adorable!"_

_"Yeah, he's a real cutie!"_

"Adorable!? Cutie!? You on DRUGS!? Didn't you hear that language spilling from his mouth!? And I can't help but feel like I've met him somewhere before…"


	3. Delusional Loop

--**Disclaimer:** I don't own AKIRA or its characters/gangs/locations. I only own Kiba and her 'friends'. So don't flame me, or I'll report you.-- 

**AN: No real warning in this…other than the fact that someone gets CRUSHED to death by a car and some falling debris. Tetsuo also starts his job, but doesn't do too well in it. So expect a LOT of cursing from him.  
Anyway, onwards!**

**Characters**

**Tetsuo Shima**- The main character, anyone who read/watched Akira should know him already. It seems the 3 children sent him back to 'take care' of something and start his life again. Hence the title of the story being 'Tetsuo Has A Second Chance'.  
He has a drinking and drug problem right now, he also works part-time in Oni's club when he's not getting into trouble on the streets of Neo-Tokyo.

**Kiba ****Jouchi** – The main female-character, she's my own character and is a high-ranking member of the 'Rune-Tooth' punk gang.  
She is one of the only people who trust Tetsuo and want him to be in the gang, Oni has a crush on her but it seems she in fact isn't interested in him.

**Oni ****Kagari** – The leader of the 'Rune-Tooth' punk gang, he's my own character and is the only other OC that actually appears often. He is Oki's older brother and is also a co-manager of an illegal club in southern neo-Tokyo.

**Donikoto** – A mysterious man cloaked in black, he's my own character and only appears in Tetsuo's dreams. His real identity is not known.

**Derby Portfellow**– He only appears in certain parts of the story, my own character, and one of the 3 AKIRA test subjects who are from England.

**Amy Ellendale**– She only appears in certain parts of the story, my own character, and one of the 3 AKIRA test subjects who are from England.

**Ted**** Anderson**– He only appears in certain parts of the story, my own character, and one of the 3 AKIRA test subjects who are from England.

**Kyūbi ****Gamushara**– He only appears in the first few chapters of the story and possibly a little later. He's my own character, and a high-ranking half man-half fox that is part of the 'Rune-Tooth' punk gang. He possesses ancient kitsune-tribe magic and powers, making him a valuable ally. Which is one of the many reasons why no rival gangs dare challenge the entire 'Rune-Tooth' group, he is exceedingly powerful.

**Shotaro ****Kaneda** – He appears often, anyone who read/watched Akira should know him already. His gang now own a bar in the northern district of Neo-Tokyo.

**Kai**** – **He appears alongside Kaneda but occasionally is seen either on his own or with other gang members, now being second in command. Anyone who read/watched Akira should know him already.

**Other characters that appear: **Kei, The Colonel, Oki (Oni's brother) and Lecku, Takashi, Kiyoko and Masaru. 

**Tetsuo Take Ato Niban Kikai**

**Part 3: Delusional Loop**

  
"RISE AND SHINE, MORONS!" boomed Oni's masculine voice, echoing throughout the broken-down and tatty corridors of the building.  
Finally the shouting reached the doorway to Tetsuo's room, that wrecked piece of shit he slept in was called his new home? He probably expected to be treated like this considering he just showed up and was forced to join a gang when the boss didn't even want him to; but he did expect the place the gang stayed in to look a little better.  
Tetsuo's room was number 41, a slight cliché there.  
For some reason he hated the number 41 and in some ways, it scared him.  
Why did he hate the number so much?

"EVERYBODY GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP!" Oni shouted again, clapping his hands loudly and banging on the doors as he walked past.  
Tetsuo huffed and reached for the cover, but for some reason he couldn't feel it…he couldn't even feel the weight of anything below him.

"W-what the fuck?" he said tiredly as he rubbed his sore eyes before turning his attention to the clock resting on a table beside the bed.  
He reached down to grab it and looked at the time; it was 10:00 in the morning.  
That was when his eyes widened; he had to reach DOWN to get a clock which was at the same level as the bed!?  
Looking down Tetsuo dropped the clock and prepared to scream, he was levitating above the bed!  
WHACK! He fell before he could even scream; Oni immediately kicked his door wide open to see Tetsuo laid head first across the bed in a rather uncomfortable position, his head buried in the pillow and the covers lying over one side of the bed.  
Oni sighed before laughing as he grasped Tetsuo's jacket again to lift him back into the air before tossing him over his shoulder.

"Can't have you dressed like THAT for work. C'mon you lazy son of a bitch, let's get you sorted out." Oni laughed as he carried Tetsuo with him down the corridors over his shoulder, still banging on the doors and shouting for people to get up.  
Tetsuo sulked as he was carried around like some little kid, he still looked 15, but in reality he was 20. It was embarrassing to be treated this way.  
Oni finally finished waking people up and took Tetsuo downstairs.

"Yo, we got to take a walk down to the club. I'm waking everyone up extra early today so we can get ready for the party tonight and to train you for it, but first things first…we gotta get you dressed properly. No fucking way am I gonna let you in the club without being dressed in at least something decent." Oni laughed as he let Tetsuo off his shoulder, the raven-haired young man glancing up at him as he wiped dust from his shoulders.

"And you need to get a haircut; you luck like a damn hippy!" Oni laughed again, Tetsuo snorted at the comment. Oni was really starting to get on his nerves with all these mocking and harsh comments.  
He decided to keep his mouth shut for now.

"Kyūbi should have been sorting out your looks, but he said he had other matters to attend to involving rival gangs. He's a real special member of our group kid, don't forget that when he's in a sticky situation. Help him out when you see him." Oni said as he raided through the nearby closet; tossing out a pair of ripped jeans and a worn-down black leather jacket. Those where soon followed up with a pair of combat boots and a white vest, not to mention some shorts of course.  
He tossed them to Tetsuo and pointed out that he would be standing around smoking outside whilst he got changed, before heading out the door lighting a cigarette.  
Tetsuo stuck his tongue out at Oni before getting changed, finding a packet of cigarettes in the back pocket of the jeans.

"Nice. Finally, I get a bit of fucking luck." Tetsuo said as he took out a cigarette and lit it with the 'not-so-well-put-out' match Oni left behind, tossing that back onto the floor after waving the flame out.  
He hadn't smoked in years, especially the last 5 years. Even though he couldn't remember anything about his past he still knew he smoked, the craving was always there for at least one cigarette.  
Tetsuo smirked as he began to smoke the cigarette and walk out the front door, Oni leaning against the wall beside the doorway.

"Didn't know you smoked, you look a bit underage if you ask me." Oni laughed, once again raising the issue of Tetsuo looking younger than he actually was.  
Tetsuo smoked again before breathing the smoke out through his nostrils.

"I felt like I haven't had a good smoke in years. I needed it." Tetsuo answered back in a teasing manner, smirking slightly as he spoke before smoking again.

"Put that shit out kid." A voice said from behind Tetsuo, Oni instantly putting his cigarette out.  
Tetsuo on the other hand just turned around and continued, only just noticing a military soldier stood there in an intimidating pose.

"I said put it out kid. Don't make me beat you." The soldier said again, Tetsuo didn't listen.  
Oni rushed to Tetsuo and pulled the cigarette from his hand before putting it out for him, the soldier adjusting the gun on his shoulder slightly as he glanced down at the 20 year old.

"If I catch this kid smoking again I'm going to beat your ass again Oni! I already warned you once for letting your kid brother drink alcohol! Do you understand!?" the soldier snapped at Oni, who was now bowing slightly and acting very differently. Almost as if he was scared of the solider in front of him.

"Yes sir! I won't let it happen again!" Oni answered, still bowing.  
Tetsuo rolled his eyes and made a 'tusk' noise as if he didn't care about what was going on.  
The soldier poked Tetsuo's shoulder to gain his attention, almost instantly getting a 'death-stare' from him.

"You better watch yourself kid! You may be just a kid…but I still have the right to beat your scrawny ass if you step out of line!" the soldier snapped before continuing down the street, Oni bowing casually as he strolled past. Before sticking his tongue out at the soldier once he was far away.

"That son of a bitch always hassles us, ignore him." Oni said before handing Tetsuo a box of matches.

"Can I trust you to smoke out of the sight of that bastard? Kiba is taking full responsibility of you in the gang, but I have to take all that shit from the cops if they catch you doing this kind of stuff." Oni asked, Tetsuo shrugged before putting the matches in his back pocket.

"Sure, whatever. Now what the fuck is the job you're giving me??" Tetsuo asked as Oni waved him to follow him down the street, lighting himself another cigarette.  
They talked as they walked down the street to the club.

"The job is fairly simple…" Oni began as he smoked, Tetsuo walking alongside him with his hands in his pockets.

"You have 3 main duties: 1, sit around and look pretty. 2, talk to girls who come into the club. 3 serve them. The other 2 duties are rarer and more demanding of you." Oni added as he smoked some more of his cigarette, Tetsuo raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to be a bartender?? How is that damn hard!?" Tetsuo snapped at Oni, who gave Tetsuo that intimidating stare again which told him to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm the bartender at the club. You're going to be the much needed male-geisha." Oni answered, throwing Tetsuo into a mad and sudden outburst of coughs and wheezing.

"I'm going to be a fucking prostitute!?" Tetsuo snapped after regaining his tough exterior again, Oni rolled his eyes and stopped walking. They had reached the club.  
There where several other members of the gang rushing by on motorcycles, skateboards and one familiar face riding on rollerblades.  
It was Kiba.

"Hello boys!" Kiba waved as she came to a sudden halt, Tetsuo covering his face with his hands as if embarrassed.

"ONI! You told him before I came here!? You can't wait can you?" Kiba complained with her hands on her hips, removing her rollerblades shortly afterwards.  
Oni laughed before patting Tetsuo on the back, causing him to stumble forwards.  
"I told him, yeah. Cause he wouldn't shut up about it! Anyway…enough talking and shit, let's get this kid sorted out." Oni said as he put out his cigarette and entered the club.  
Kiba strolled past Tetsuo, who was stood motionless with a shocked expression on his face, before stopping to wake him up.

"Come on Tetsuo, like I said, I'll help you." Kiba smiled before Tetsuo shook off the feeling and nodded, rubbing his head slightly as he walked inside with Kiba by his side.  
----

Once inside everything was different, the lights where already going crazy and the music was at full blast…some of the gang members dancing and adjusting the dance floor and tables around it, one member was jamming on the DJ box which stood in front of the dance floor. Drinking directly from a bottle of wine, no glass no nothing.

"That's Solano. He's from Italy, but he's a fantastic DJ. He speaks Japanese, Italian and English! He's a really cool guy too, but he's normally always drinking. He was the guy who was sleeping outside your room last night, you see, he lives next door to you and often passes out before he can even reach his room." Kiba said before pointing to a rather chubby man who was working on the lighting and other wire-involved electronics.

"And that's Dijon. He doesn't speak because he ripped his voice box out when he was abducted by the cops; he refused to tell them anything about our gang activity and decided it was best to be mute for good. He knows EVERYTHING about the gang because he's our main hit-man; so don't go trying to take any of his food away. He's a killer." Kiba laughed before showing Tetsuo some more members of the gang, he was obviously not paying attention anymore though since he wasn't even looking at anything but his own feet.

_"God dammit, a fucking prostitute. I'm gonna be some shitty little sex toy." _He thought to himself over and over again, sweating a little at the sheer thought of it all.  
Kiba saw Tetsuo was unsettled by something and decided to poke him to gain his attention, which caused the 20 year old to suddenly jump in surprise.

"Tetsuo, is something wrong?" Kiba asked as she stroked Tetsuo's head, she was pretty tall for an 18 year old girl. But then again, he was pretty damn short of a 20 year old boy.  
He sighed and stopped Kiba from stroking his head anymore.

"Kiba…I don't want to be a prostitute." He said calmly, still not looking at her.  
She huffed, rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips before dragging Tetsuo to a table in the corner of the club.  
She sat him down before sitting down herself.

"Kyūbi won't be here for a while, so let's talk about it." Kiba suggested as she took off her jacket.

"Like I said before, I'm not becoming a fucking prostitute." Tetsuo snapped before taking out a cigarette and lighting it, Kiba rolled her eyes as he smoked violently. Obviously showing how unsettled he was.

"Being a geisha doesn't make you a prostitute. You're basically there to accompany young girls and talk to them, just like you're talking to me. It's only if they REALLY like you that they bid on you; don't you know anything about our style of geisha?" Kiba explained before adding a little question to the end of her sentence.  
Tetsuo shook his head as he eased his smoking pattern.

"Let's say I was the customer…I pay the club to be with you and talk to you for a few hours, possibly nuzzle with you and flirt with you. If I liked you enough I could put a certain amount of money in a bidding contest to 'win you'. The winning bidder gets to spend a whole night with you, that's why Oni was so desperate to know if you where still a virgin." Kiba explained, Tetsuo was in mid-smoke and blinked almost in disbelief at what he just heard.

"You mean if someone really liked me, they would pay a LOT of money just to sleep with me for one night?? Ha. That won't work; men usually pay for woman. Not the other way around." Tetsuo laughed before smoking again, Kiba sighed and smiled at Tetsuo.

"It's really hard to come across men with complexions like yours. The looks a woman seeks, they can be desperate sometimes. And from research our gang has done, it seems a LOT of women have been looking for male geisha for years. Finally, we can supply them with one." Kiba explained, Tetsuo breathed the smoke out of his nostrils again and gave Kiba smug look.

"Whatever. I still think it won't work." Tetsuo answered back as he continued to smoke, before being startled by a harsh bark from a fox again.

"Kyūbi!! I told you to cut that out!" Kiba snapped as the fox-man returned to normal, chuckling slightly.

"I heard the whole thing. Sorry I had to jump in like that…if we waited any longer I wouldn't be able to dress Tetsuo up in time, so come on Tet. Let's get you sorted out." Kyūbi laughed as he grasped Tetsuo's metal arm and hauled him into a nearby room, Kiba giggling slightly.  
---

21:46 PM. 

"Man…this is boring!"

"Yeah…I'd love for something to happen right about now…"

"Hey Kei, wanna go out to a disco or something? I heard there's an ace party going on at that Rune Nightclub in the south district!" a young woman suggested to her two friends, all three sat down on a wooden bench in Central neo-Tokyo.

"The Rune Nightclub hosting a party? What's it for?" Kei asked as she rested her hands down the back of the bench, one of her friends nearby was spinning a yoyo whilst chewing on some bubblegum, dressed in complete Tokyo-pop attire.

"They finally got a male geisha! And they said he's a real cutie too!" the other friend answered, who was dressed in the typical school-girl attire.  
Kei's eyebrows rose upon hearing of a male geisha, as did the little Tokyo-pop girls.

"You're kidding? Have you seen a picture of him?" Kei asked, taking slight interest in this male geisha.

"Hey, aren't you goin' out with Kaneda? What'll he think if you go and flirt with another guy?" the Tokyo-pop girl asked before blowing a bubble with her gum, the school-girl got to her feet and waved her hand at the Tokyo-pop girl as if not impressed.

"Yeah, you're right. Kei has a boyfriend now, so she can't go see a male geisha. Honestly! Grow up! Kei can go see this guy if she wants to! I mean, it's not like she's going to fall for the guy or anything!" the school-girl joked before turning to Kei and clapping her hands together, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Let's go Kei! Kaneda doesn't need to find out about it, besides; you need a nice comfy guy to lean on! How often does Kaneda stick around to snuggle with you?" the school-girl said, the Tokyo-pop girl nodded at Kei as well before blowing another bubble.

"Well…alright. But just this once, I know Kaneda isn't with me much…but that's because he's busy." Kei answered as she got to her feet and helped the Tokyo-pop girl off the bench.  
---

"Come on Kyūbi! Let's see him!" Kiba shouted in anticipation with Oni and several other members of the gang nearby, stood outside the door Tetsuo was dragged through earlier.

"This is fucking embarrassing!" Tetsuo shouted from behind the door, Kyūbi trying his best to pull him out of hiding.  
Kiba grabbed onto Kyūbi and helped him pull the 20 year old out from behind the door and out into the club, Tetsuo covering his face with both hands as if in shame.

"Wow, he looks really good Kyūbi. How the hell do you do this kind of stuff!?" one of the gang members complimented, the others looking on in awe at Tetsuo…as if he was a completely different person.

"Kyūbi, you did a great job and all…but didn't I tell you not to put makeup on his face? He looks paler than usual." Oni explained, smoking another cigarette as he spoke.  
Kyūbi shrugged.

"I didn't put anything on his face. As soon as he saw what I did to his hair he went white and started to shake." Kyūbi answered as he handed Tetsuo over to Kiba, the 20 year old still trying to cover his face.  
Kiba guided Tetsuo through to the corner of the club again and sat him down, touching his shoulder as if trying to calm him down.  
Kyūbi waved Oni over and started to whisper in his ear, pointing at Tetsuo every now and again.

"It was really weird…he started to tremble whenever he looked into the mirror and he said that he was starting to get a headache, next thing I know he screams and the mirror smashes. Not only that, but everything blew about as if a wind passed through the room when he started to hold his head and cry out in pain." Kyūbi explained, before moving away from Oni again.  
Oni raised an eyebrow after hearing this and put out his cigarette.

"That is weird, maybe the headache came from nerves. Hell, he has every right to be nervous right now…but didn't Kiba say she found him in the old Olympics Stadium? That place let off strange winds and caused things to smash unexpectedly." Oni asked the fox-man, Kyūbi pushed his silver hair out of his face and nodded."He was almost nude when I saw him but Kiba said she found him in a strange hole in the center of the wreckage, she said it looked like he was catapulted into the place at great speed. The poor kid was bleeding all over and looked like he was half dead, but this is the REALLY weird part…" Kyūbi began; Oni listened intently to get all the 'dirt' on this. The kid was weird, but Oni had never heard of anything like this before. It was all new to him.

"About thirty minutes after we brought him back to base, his wounds where completely healed. Gone! Without a trace! He still felt sore though and couldn't move very well, but he looked entirely healed. It's unheard of." Kyūbi explained to Oni, who was now in a state of complete utter shock.

"You mean he healed all those open wounds in just thirty minutes without any help!!?" Oni yelled in shock, Kyūbi nodded and glanced over towards Tetsuo and Kiba…who where talking casually. It didn't seem like they heard anything.

"I've heard stories about a certain boy from 5 years ago who had the same name as him, but the stories said he died along with 4 other children. The boy had bizarre powers, powers like telekinesis and foresight. I highly doubt this is the same guy, but perhaps we should keep a very close watch of him. He might have similar powers; and if that's the case, we could use them against rival gangs." Kyūbi explained to Oni, who got into a thinking pose and nodded.

"Don't tell anyone else about this, got it?" Oni said before leaving the conversation and headed to his position behind the bar, Kyūbi glanced at Tetsuo and Kiba before heading to his position by the front door.  
Kyūbi was one of the 'bouncers' in the nightclub.  
The party would start in less than and hour; just enough time for Kiba to calm Tetsuo down and get him ready for it.

"I look like a fucking dork!" Tetsuo cried out, rubbing his head as if frustrated.  
Kiba sighed and pulled Tetsuo's hand from his head, patting it gently to calm him down.

"Calm down Tetsuo, you look great." Kiba complimented, Tetsuo didn't take it very well though…he just started to rub his head again with his other hand.  
He was dressed in a black kimono with red rims; his hair was as short as it used to be when he was in Kaneda's gang those long forgotten years ago.  
He had black sandals on and also had a red ribbon tied around his waist, he looked quite decent for once.

"I shouldn't be here…something…inside my head keeps telling me that I should be somewhere else, doing other things…like finding out what the fuck happened to my memories." Tetsuo said before sighing in defeat, fiddling with his black kimono afterwards.

"This job is part time; you only need to stay here for about two hours at the most. Possibly only three times a week. That gives you plenty of time to work things out with your memories." Kiba explained, Tetsuo sighed again and removed his hand from Kiba's.

"As much as I have always wanted to be pampered and loved by girls, this just doesn't feel right." Tetsuo said before sulking slightly, Kiba huffed and leaned across the table.

"Just stop sulking over it! You'll enjoy yourself, trust me!" Kiba snapped, causing Tetsuo to jump in surprise.  
That was when Oni rang the giant bell at the far end of the bar; Kiba stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"That means we're open now, so get up and go talk to Oni. I have to get changed so I'll see you later." Kiba said before heading into the staff changing room.  
Tetsuo groaned and put his head on the table in-between his folded arms, Oni rang the bell louder until Kyūbi just grabbed Tetsuo instead and sat him down in front of the bar.

"Whatever your problem is, save it for later. I need to teach you a trick before the girl geishas come in." Oni said as he pulled out two fans and demonstrated a 'fan-dance' to Tetsuo, who just rolled his eyes and sulked again.

"I'm not doing that." Tetsuo complained, not looking at Oni.

"I didn't say you had to do it, I just showed you it because you never know when a customer wants to know if you can perform any tricks. Now stop complaining, cheer up and go talk to the other geishas." Oni instructed before cleaning the bar glasses again.  
Tetsuo sighed and got off the stool, walking around the club casually.  
The place was really something, it was a mixture of modern nightclub equipment with traditional Japanese bar and social gathering places.  
Everything around the dance floor was one hundred percent modern, whilst everything else was slightly or very traditional.

Tetsuo glanced at the young women who where also dressed in kimono's and had their faces painted in the traditional geisha way, only they had a few Tokyo-pop styled face paint designs.

"Tetsuo! Over here!" Kiba shouted as she waved to him, jumping to get his sight over the three taller girls surrounding her.  
Tetsuo approached but didn't seem too surprised to see Kiba dressed exactly like the other girls, she had a butterfly painted on her face though, whereas most of the other girls had flowers or animals fainted on theirs.

"Tetsuo, these are my friends and co-workers. If you want, they can show you a few tricks you can use." Kiba said as the three other girls giggled behind their fans, Tetsuo rolled his eyes.

"No fucking way. I don't want to do anything like that, ever. I just want to get this done with so I can go home." Tetsuo answered back, folding his arms.  
That was when the doors opened and several people started to swarm in, the three girls rushed over to a table and started to bow.  
Kiba tugged at Tetsuo's kimono and lead him over to the doorway where all the geisha where lined up, bowing in unison.

"Duty number one, just stand there and look pretty." Kiba instructed, Tetsuo just folded his arms and sighed. He didn't want to be here or take part in this.

"After this is done with, I want to go out into the city and try to get my fucking memories back. Alright!?" Tetsuo snapped, by this point a lot of the girl geisha had already gone off with some of the men to dance.  
Tetsuo was stood there with his arms folded right next to Kiba, who had to stay with Tetsuo all night to make sure nothing stupid happened to him.  
Kei and her two friends entered the club and the first thing they saw was Tetsuo and Kiba, Tetsuo being annoyed by several girls already…but of course, he was trying his best not to show any emotion towards them.  
But he couldn't last very long.

"Shit…this is a real pain in the ass." He cursed as Kiba laughed nervously at how many girls where swarming him, he was also starting to look very pissed off.

The Tokyo-pop girl approached and started to chew her gum again, smiling sweetly at Tetsuo.  
The school-girl also approached and winked at Kei, who was examining Tetsuo from a distance as if trying to remember something.  
The Tokyo-pop girl started to cling to Tetsuo's arm, causing the 20 year old to start twitching angrily.

"For fuck sake! Get off my arm!" he snapped at the girl, who didn't seem to care and just continued.  
---

Later that night…

"That was the best idea I have ever had for a long time!" the school-girl said as they left the Nightclub.

"Wow. He's the best one they've ever employed, that's for sure! Not to mention the best looking! He was so adorable!" the Tokyo-pop girl clapped as she waved the ribbon she 'borrowed' from Tetsuo's kimono around in the air.

"Yeah, he's a real cutie!" the school-girl answered as she tried to swipe the ribbon from the smaller girl, but was of course too slow to get it.

"Adorable!? Cutie!? You on DRUGS!? Didn't you hear that language spilling from his mouth!? And I can't help but feel like I've met him somewhere before…" Kei snapped at her two friends, who just shrugged at her comments.

"You're only jealous because we got close to him!" the Tokyo-pop girl mocked as she tied the ribbon in her long blonde hair.

"I'm putting in a bid for sure on that kid; he's good looking and has some talent when it comes to fighting. The bouncers where stunned when he took that loitering, rude bastard out! And that cyber arm, wow, he must have been in the war or something!" the school-girl said before yawning, it was late now…around midnight.

"I'm gonna head home now, see you later alright Kei?" the Tokyo-pop girl said as she strolled down the street on her 'wheelie-shoes'.  
The school-girl smirked and put her hands in her pockets.

"I better get going too, I have class tomorrow. Don't get so wound up over that guy alright? It was just for tonight." The school-girl said before waving goodbye the Kei and heading home herself.  
Kei waved them both goodbye and started to stroll down the street with her hands in her pockets, in deep thought.

_"Where have I seen his face before??" _she thought as she walked down the street.

"YO! Kei! I didn't expect to see you around here!" shouted a familiar voice behind her; she turned around to see Kai sat on his bike.

"Kai, what are you dong around here? Isn't this Rune-Tooth turf?" Kei asked as she approached Kai, who was still sat on his bike.

"I came here to tell the Rune-Tooth gang boss that there's a gang meeting in the central station area; but why are you here? Been out clubbing with friends or something without Kaneda?" Kai laughed, resting his goggles on the top of his head.  
Kei huffed and rubbed her eyes, she was tired.

"Kai, don't tell Kaneda but…I thought I saw someone who looked very familiar in the Rune Nightclub tonight…" Kei said before approaching Kai with her hands on her hips, Kai shrugged.

"Looked familiar? What did they look like?" Kai asked but only got a shrug as a response from Kei, he sighed before patting the empty seat on his bike.

"Anyway, I already saw the boss. How about I give you a ride home? You look tired." Kai suggested as he put his goggles back on.  
Kei nodded and sat in the empty seat.  
---

"I'm going out!!" Tetsuo snapped, covered in 'kiss-marks' and confetti.

"No you're not! It's past our set curfew! No one goes against Oni's curfew!" Kyūbi snapped back, Kiba was sat at the bar sleeping with two other drunk geisha.  
Tetsuo huffed as he entered the staff changing room and slammed the door behind him, Kyūbi snorted.

"Oni is going to be pissed off when he finds out, Tetsuo." Kyūbi said as the 20 year old came out dressed in the punk clothing from earlier.  
He was also smoking again.

"Kiba said that once my shift was over I could go out! And I am! Not fuck off and leave me alone!" Tetsuo snapped as he left the club, Kyūbi grunted before approaching the drunken Kiba.

"You do realize that if he gets busted, Oni is going to be pissed off at BOTH of us!" he snapped at her, but she just laughed it off.  
---

Outside, Tetsuo strolls down the streets of southern neo-Tokyo, still smoking with his metal hand in his pocket.  
Tetsuo stopped dead in the middle of a cross-road.

"Weird…where's all the traffic?" he muttered as he put out his cigarette.  
The streets where dark, for some reason the lights where out in this part of the south district.  
FLASH! A headlight came on and blinded Tetsuo temporarily.

"This area is off-limits! Please turn around and head back!" a military speaker announced.

"Hey, it's that kid from this morning I was talking about!" the soldier from this morning shouted to his colleagues.  
The soldiers all looked at each other and then at Tetsuo, whose metal arm was now exposed as he tried to dim out the light with it.

"That kid has a metal arm! Just like that freak did in the stories!" one soldier laughed as several approached Tetsuo with their guns mounted on their shoulders, laughing slightly.

"Hey kid, shouldn't you be at home playing with your dorky friends?" one laughed. 

"Where's the big meathead who baby-sits you!? Did you cry so much when he shouted at you that he got fed up and ditched you!?" another laughed.  
Tetsuo's blood was starting to boil, these guys where making a joke of him.

"Oh! You're so tiny! I bet he lost sight of you because you're so small!" they joked again.  
That did it; nobody makes fun of Tetsuo's height. His inferiority complex alone would be enough to trigger something disastrous, but these guys where pushing him too far.

"Shut up you fucks!!" Tetsuo screamed, a shockwave suddenly blasting forwards at the soldiers.  
The trucks behind the soldiers span sideways slightly, glass shattered around the area, a chilling wind blew out of nowhere and most of the soldiers felt cold and started to get headaches.  
Not as bad as Tetsuo though, shortly after screaming he fell to one knee and grasped his head in his hands…before screaming again in agony, the soldier who he saw this morning was right in the firing line of his rage as a massive wave of telekinesis ripped the man to shreds.  
The soldiers surrounding him all gasped before looking back at Tetsuo, who was now rolling all over the floor holding his head, screaming at the top of his lungs in total agony.

"HEY! Don't do anything! We're getting something from base!" the soldier in the tank shouted.  
Tetsuo started to drool, his pupils dilated immensely as he stopped rolling around in agony.  
He got onto his knees until freezing in position, his heartbeat increasing…skin turning a sickly pale colour, still drooling and panting heavily.  
That was when he suddenly had a seizure right there on the floor before passing out.

"The guys at base told us to bring the kid in for questioning; but it looks like we might have to take him to the central building instead. Grab him and bring him over to the truck! Quickly now!" the soldier in the tank shouted, the soldiers surrounding Tetsuo stood there motionless as if too afraid to do the requested job. But after a second order from their commander they had no option but to grab Tetsuo and take him to the truck.  
Nearby, Kai was hiding behind a parked car and saw everything. Shaking off the shock and disbelief he ran back to his bike and took off to find Kaneda and tell him right away. 

**END OF CHAPTER 3.**

AN: Please review, I'll love you even more if you do! Tetsuo, what have you done!? Stupid military and their cruel words to him…they deserved it actually.

**Teaser for next chapter**

_"How is he, doctor? Is everything under control?"_

"_He's a wonderful subject, far greater than previously speculated! Once we fit this chip into his skull we can manipulate his powers freely, it's going to be a breakthrough!"_

_"That's not what I wanted to hear. Can we control him with it!? I don't want him running loose again; I only spared his life because he has amnesia. If his memories return and we loose control over him, I want him shot dead on the spot. NO EXCUSES!"_

"But sir! This is the wonderful part! If the chip works as we have calculated it to, we can 'tame him' even if his memories come back to him! If he gets out of hand, we just 'switch off' his power and give him a little zap. It's a classical training method used in many other countries."


	4. A Psychic’s Reminiscence

--**Disclaimer:** I don't own AKIRA or its characters/gangs/locations. I only own Kiba and her 'friends'. So don't flame me, or I'll report you.-- 

**AN: Poor Tetsuo goes under research and testing AGAIN in this chapter; when will the military learn to leave him alone!? Ugh. Anyway, the only warning in this is the fact that Tetsuo goes through a LOT of pain and has really WEIRD dreams.** **Oh, and his bad language of course.**

**Characters**

**Tetsuo Shima**- The main character, anyone who read/watched Akira should know him already. It seems the 3 children sent him back to 'take care' of something and start his life again. Hence the title of the story being 'Tetsuo Has A Second Chance'.  
He has a drinking and drug problem right now, he also works part-time in Oni's club when he's not getting into trouble on the streets of Neo-Tokyo. Right now, he is under testing again and is slowly uncovering his forgotten past.

**Kiba ****Jouchi** – The main female-character, she's my own character and is a high-ranking member of the 'Rune-Tooth' punk gang.  
She is one of the only people who trust Tetsuo and want him to be in the gang, Oni has a crush on her but it seems she in fact isn't interested in him. She has taken full control of the gang in order to find and rescue Tetsuo; she is also trying to get Oni off the idea of starting a gang war with Kaneda's gang.

**Oni ****Kagari** – The leader of the 'Rune-Tooth' punk gang, he's my own character and is the only other OC that actually appears often. He is Oki's older brother and is also a co-manager of an illegal club in southern neo-Tokyo. He desperately wants to see some action and keeps annoying Kaneda into starting a gang war, but Kaneda is not interested of course since he 'knows better'.

**Donikoto** – A mysterious man cloaked in black, he's my own character and only appears in Tetsuo's dreams. His real identity is not known.

**Derby Portfellow**– He only appears in certain parts of the story, my own character, and one of the 3 AKIRA test subjects who are from England. He is the only member of the trio who has no major Akira powers, but instead has some bizarre strength-boost. Derby speaks fluent Japanese and his bite is just as big as his bark, which is why he is the only one of the trio who Tetsuo is afraid of.  
It seems Derby is bisexual since he says he finds Tetsuo 'strangely attractive'.

**Amy Ellendale**– She only appears in certain parts of the story, my own character, and one of the 3 AKIRA test subjects who are from England.  
Amy's Akira powers are very limited, she can only see into the future and project images into people heads.  
Amy can't speak Japanese, which is why she always has a doctor with her to translate everything.

**Ted**** Anderson**– He only appears in certain parts of the story, my own character, and one of the 3 AKIRA test subjects who are from England.  
Ted is a retard, a complete utter moron. He likes to 'hurt people for peace' and can't even add 1 with 1 to make 2. This could be because of his overwhelming Akira strength, it is almost unheard of.  
The only reason he is still sane and able to be controlled so well, is because he is so stupid and doesn't even know how to use his power.  
He was the first subject to be fitted with the 'power controlling' chip and can only speak a little Japanese, but he prefers to read peoples thoughts and talk to them mentally instead of verbally.

**Kyūbi ****Gamushara**– He only appears in the first few chapters of the story and possibly a little later. He's my own character, and a high-ranking half man-half fox that is part of the 'Rune-Tooth' punk gang. He possesses ancient kitsune-tribe magic and powers, making him a valuable ally. Which is one of the many reasons why no rival gangs dare challenge the entire 'Rune-Tooth' group, he is exceedingly powerful.  
He is currently a 'background character' in scenes and doesn't talk much now, possibly because he has other things on his mind.

**Shotaro ****Kaneda** – He appears often, anyone who read/watched Akira should know him already. His gang now own a bar in the northern district of Neo-Tokyo. He desperately wants to see some action but keeps being annoyed by Oni into starting a gang war, but he is not interested of course since he 'knows better' and would rather seek some action in disturbing the army and police force.  
Kaneda seems to feel Tetsuo's presence, but doesn't think he's really alive even after all the stories he has heard about him. Instead, he chooses to believe that this 'feeling' is just his soul missing his friend.  
Even though he longs to hear something about Tetsuo, true story or fake, he believes that what happened in the Olympic Stadium 5 years ago was destiny and tries his best to forget everything about it.

**Kai**** – **He appears alongside Kaneda but occasionally is seen either on his own or with other gang members, now being second in command. Anyone who read/watched Akira should know him already.  
Kai hassles Kaneda to listen to the stories he has heard on the streets about Tetsuo, but almost always fails after Kaneda somewhat lectures him about how it is not possible for him to 'come back'.  
Kai is the only character who actually sees Tetsuo being arrested by the army, he is also the only person who would dare scream and shout about it in the middle of a gang conference between the Capsule Gang and the Rune Tooth Gang.

**Other characters that appear: **Kei, The Colonel, Oki (Oni's brother) and Lecku, Takashi, Kiyoko and Masaru, Scientists/nurses and military personnel. 

**Tetsuo Take Ato Niban Kikai**

**Part 4: A Psychic's Reminiscence**

_  
_In a dark room in the centre of Neo-Tokyo…

"Are you STUPID? There is absolutely no reason as to why we shouldn't do it!" Oni snapped at the Capsule Gang, who where all sat opposite the giant around a high-raised table.

"I already told you, dumb-ass…a gang war isn't what we need right now. Hell, I'm bored too you know. But haven't we always been peaceful to each other, I mean, what's with the random agro!?" Kaneda snapped back at the giant, who was now clenching his fist and shaking it violently at the smaller gang leader.

"There's been talk on the streets that you've been saying something about us! Either tell us what it is now or we WILL fight!" Oni shouted, slamming his fist on the table.  
Kaneda rolled his eyes before nudging a nearby member of his gang to laugh with him, however, that gang member only laughed nervously.  
Oni huffed before sitting back down in his seat, his arms folded.

"Look, both of us are bored…sure we threw about a few stories about one of your members, but you want to know what I have heard from my guys?" Kaneda began as he got out of his seat and leaned on the table, Oni giving the smaller gang leader a 'death-stare'.

"Apparently, you have been throwing about stories of an old friend of mine who DIED 5 years ago. That is more hurtful than the ones we did about one of your guys! Don't you understand how much all of us miss him!? Hearing these stories brings back painful memories!" Kaneda continued, getting angrier as he spoke.  
Oni shrugged and continued to listen whilst directing a 'death-stare' at Kaneda.

"We have more of an excuse to start a gang war with you, but you want to know why we don't?? Because we have OTHER ways to channel our boredom, have you ever heard of the POLICE?" Kaneda sat back down and huffed, Oni waved his hand at Kaneda after he finished speaking and laughed.

"Pissing off the police was an old game all young gangs play. We're both adult gangs now, so shouldn't we be playing with fire!?" Oni laughed, Kaneda snorted.

"You're just asking for it now, if I wasn't in such a good mood I would flatten your ugly face right now." Kaneda joked, sending his entire gang into a laughing fit.  
Oni on the other hand was steaming, he was REALLY pissed off.  
That was when Kai stormed in, huffing and panting. He scurried over to the conference and started to wave his arms about at Kaneda whilst shouting at the top of his lungs, Kaneda giving the exceedingly hyper Kai a disturbed look.  
He sure was acting weird, as if he just saw something scary.

"Kaneda!! You won't believe who I just saw getting his ass busted by the army!!" Kai yelled, Kaneda just rolled his eyes and looked bored again.

"Let me guess…you saw Tetsuo's ghost again, didn't you?" Kaneda sighed, Oni immediately getting to his feet.

"What do you know about Tetsuo!!?" Oni snapped, Kaneda then jolted towards Oni and got to his feet as well.

"You act as if you know who he is! What do you know about him!!?" Kaneda snapped.

"I asked you first!!" Oni snapped back, Kai then jumped in the centre of the table and screamed to get both their attention.

"LISTEN TO ME!" he shouted, almost breaking the table as he jumped onto it.  
The two gang leaders went silent.

"I just saw Tetsuo wearing the Rune-Tooth outfit! He was walking around in the off-limits area of the south district; I was going to go and approach him…but next thing I know he attacks the army patrolling the area and gets his ass busted! It was him!! He's ALIVE!" Kai screamed at Kaneda, who looked entirely confused at the situation.  
Oni was fuming again.

"That little runt went out after curfew!!? THAT'S IT! Get me Kiba!!" Oni yelled at one of his men, who instantly hurried off to fetch Kiba.  
Kaneda poked Kai's arm and looked bored again.

"It might have been someone else who LOOKED like him." Kaneda yawned.

"No! He used those freaky powers and slaughtered a soldier! It WAS him!" Kai yelled at Kaneda, who still looked bored and continued yawning.

"Kai, I hate to talk about this every week with you. Tetsuo died 5 years ago…he can not come back." Kaneda yawned again.  
Oni flipped the table over sending Kai hurtling to the floor before approaching Kaneda and staring him dead in the face, a very angry expression on his face.

"What do you know about Tetsuo!?" Oni snapped.

"Look, there are a lot of Tetsuo's in Japan. Our Tetsuo was special, yours is probably a different one to ours. Besides, I haven't seen your guy…is he a new recruit?" Kaneda answered, yawning again afterwards. He was getting really bored now; he might doze off at this rate.

"He only joined us yesterday; we found him half-dead in our 'secret base'. The kid has a foul mouth and some weird attitude problems; so doesn't that make our Tetsuo special!?" Oni snapped at Kaneda who opened his eyes a little bit more.

"Foul mouth? An attitude problem? Sounds like our Tetsuo…maybe all of them have the same qualities." Kaneda chuckled.  
Oni was fuming again but contained his urge to punch Kaneda; Kai scurried over again after recovering.

"It was him! He walked just like him and I even heard his voice!" Kai snapped. Kaneda whacked Kai on the head with one of his fists to shut him up.

"Just shut the hell up. You're making me miss the little twerp again." Kaneda chuckled before being interrupted by an angry Kiba, who had just stormed in on them.  
Oni immediately got to his feet again and approached Kiba; both of them looked pissed off.

"I told you to watch him!!" Oni yelled.

"It's not my fault he's a rebellious, drug taking, chain-smoking, foul-mouthed little shit! You just stormed off and left me to take care of him, whilst I was half-drunk! Don't you know how resilient he is!? He healed in less than thirty minutes after we brought him back half-dead, but he also recovered from that spring of silence when you left!" Kiba snapped back, Kaneda was by now half asleep in the chair.  
Oni stayed silent and sighed, before Kai jumped in again.

"Kiba! Oh my god! I haven't seen you in ages! You know Tetsuo!?" Kai jumped franticly.  
Kiba nodded.

"Tetsuo was my responsibility; but I got drunk and he ran off. I guess it's my duty to get him back then, huh?" Kiba answered, Oni huffed.

"Too damn right it is! Anyway, Kaneda…where were we?" Oni questioned, almost mockingly.  
Kaneda got up and yawned again before waving to Oni.

"I've had enough tonight. We can finish discussing this tomorrow…or next week…or maybe never again." Kaneda joked before waving his gang outside; Oni snorted and shook an angry fist at Kaneda as he left the building.  
Kai was the last to leave after he stuck around a little longer to tell Kiba what happened.

"Oni. Give me full-control of the gang." Kiba demanded, Oni turned towards her and laughed.

"YOU!? You're a girl! And why should I give you the gang anyway!?" Oni laughed, Kiba then kicked him in the shins before saying the same thing again.  
Oni was very stubborn and asked why again.

"Oni, I need as much help as possible if we're going to break into the Central Military Building (CMB) to rescue Tetsuo. This gang and Kaneda's should be enough." Kiba explained.

"You're kidding me!? Why do you have to control the gang!? I can!" Oni snapped before Kiba slapped him, asking to take the gang again.

"Owwww! Shit, alright…you've made your point…but don't go getting yourself killed; I personally don't trust Kaneda and his goons. Watch them carefully." Oni answered as he rubbed his sore cheek.  
---

Elsewhere, in a laboratory in the CMB…

A tall, broad man walked towards a huge metallic door with the symbols 'S-S15' on its surface. A stern and militant look on his face, whatever he was here for was serious.

"Ah, Colonel! This way please!" a man in a white coat said as the taller man entered the brightly lit room.  
The man in the white coat led the Colonel towards another door, where he entered a key code to gain access to another room which was swarming with doctors and nurses.

"How is he, doctor? Is everything under control?" the Colonel asked as they approached the centre of all the chaos.

"He's a wonderful subject, far greater than previously speculated!" the doctor answered as they approached a raised operating table, the Colonel looking at the boy laying across it in slight disgust.  
Tetsuo was unconscious but was still twitching slightly, possibly dreaming. Still in a state of shock after the massive seizure he had earlier from using his powers, luckily he was left alive by the Colonel.  
When Tetsuo woke up a few hours ago the Colonel started to question him and threaten him; but it was his amnesia that separated him from being on this table and being shot right in the Colonel's office.  
Before the Colonel could question him anymore, Tetsuo had a massive seizure again and passed out. The doctors said that this is a result of his powers clashing with his lack of self-control; he doesn't know how to control himself, therefore, the powers try to stop him from doing something dangerous to himself.  
A matter of 'self-protection' you might say.  
Tetsuo stirred slightly in his sleep, causing many of the doctors surrounding him to back away and gasp. But once discovering he was just dreaming they resumed work.  
The Colonel narrowed his eyes as he maintained his focus on the sleeping psychic.

"Once we fit this chip into his skull we can manipulate his powers freely, it's going to be a breakthrough!" The doctor laughed, the Colonel still looking very stern and uptight about the situation. He knew better than to keep his guard down around Tetsuo, even if the kid had lost his memories he was still dangerous. 

"That's not what I wanted to hear. Can we control him with it!? I don't want him running loose again; I only spared his life because he has amnesia. If his memories return and we loose control over him, I want him shot dead on the spot. NO EXCUSES!" the Colonel snapped at the doctor who was now examining a chart a nurse handed to him a few seconds ago.

"But sir! This is the wonderful part! If the chip works as we have calculated it to, we can 'tame him' even if his memories come back to him! If he gets out of hand, we just 'switch off' his power and give him a little zap. It's a classical training method used in many other countries." The doctor answered as he received another chart, approaching the Colonel with them both.

"Yes…a classical method of training _animals_. Not human beings!" the Colonel snapped.

"Sir, please take a look at these test results! They may ease your concerns." The doctor suggested as he handed the Colonel the charts.  
Both charts showed three individual lines, a blue line, a red line and a green line.  
On one chart, the blue line was extremely deformed and the green line was highly peaked. The red line on both charts was normal, indicating that this was a 'heart-beat' monitor line.  
The Colonel looked at the other chart which showed the blue line to be slightly deformed and the green line to have smooth and low peaks.

"As you can see sir, the boys energy levels have gone below the half-way point of how they where 5 years ago. And his power level has gone from one hundred and ten to sixty-five! It's as if in order to return he had to compensate more than half of his power!" the doctor explained.

"…and more than half of his memory as well, it seems." The Colonel muttered before looking at the unconscious Tetsuo once again.  
The doctor showed the Colonel the chip that was going to be fitted into Tetsuo's skull before explaining everything again.

"We have already tested the chips power on number 44. It has proven to be a great success. Number 43 has responded well to the same device and number 42 has been greatly tamed by the 'shock' treatment I explained earlier." The doctor explained, the Colonel examined the chip and handed it back to the doctor.

"When will he be meeting the others? I want to know so preparations can be made." The Colonel asked, the doctor handed the charts back to a nurse and placed the chip back on the operating table.

"Possibly in four days; less if he recovers as quickly as we expect him to. I'll call you when we are ready." The doctor answered.

"Very good. Keep up the work and remember if he gets out of hand and the 'taming method' doesn't work, kill him." The Colonel said as he left.

"Y-yes sir." The doctor answered before turning his attention back to his staff, getting them ready for the operation.

_"Even without his memories, he may still know how to use the power…it could be innate…if that is the case, we should probably start taming him as soon as he wakes up before he starts to use that power for his own selfish reasons again." _The Colonel thought as he headed down the corridor to the old 'babies room', which was now converted into a 'social gathering' room for all the test subjects.  
He approached the door and entered the key code before entering the room with a nearby doctor and guard.

"Long time no see, Colonel." said a voice from within the room as the doors closed behind him.

---

Darkness.  
The chanting of children singing 'Memori, Akira' can be heard in the background along with the sound of wind blowing.  
Suddenly, a blurred image of Kaneda appears. The image is slightly static, much like a poor reception on a television screen.

_"Tetsuo, it's me!"_

"W-what? Who are you?" Tetsuo cried out; the static image jerked for a second before clearing up again.

_"What? You don't remember your childhood friend? That's sad."_

"Childhood…friend?" Tetsuo muttered before the image blacked out and changed to another static image of a blonde European male, who was shirtless and was in a 'wrestling' grapple on someone.

_"I'm surprised nobody has come to help you; you're making quite a noise…anyone would think I was KILLING you right now."_

"What the hell is wrong with me!?" Tetsuo yelled before the image fuzzed out in static and changed to yet another one; it was of Kiba but she seemed to be bleeding rather badly, shouting at the top of her lungs directly upwards.

_"Tetsuo, don't touch his tail!! NO! Watch out!!"_

"What the fuck!? Kiba!?" he shouted again, the image flashed for a second to get a closer view of Kiba's face. 'Dolls Polyphone' was now playing in the background along with further chanting of the same children heard earlier.

_"Use your powers Tetsuo! Forget about what happened earlier! USE YOUR POWERS!"_

"What the fuck is going on!!?" Tetsuo cried out. The image fuzzed again to show a metallic creature, but the image was VERY poor and difficult to make out. The creature stood motionless and was looking directly downwards.

_Foolish child._

"Who the hell!?" Tetsuo yelled, the image quickly changing to another shot of the same creature but at a slightly different angle.

_My real name is of no importance to you; all you need to know is that the end is near. And there is nothing you can do to stop me!_

"Who are you!? Where the hell am I!!?" Tetsuo demanded, sounding more worried and frustrated. The image fuzzed into another one of a young man with shimmering white hair, stood in a strong attacking stance. Several battered and bruised bodies surrounding him. But once again, the image was poor and difficult to make out.

_"I'll crush you! I don't need to know your stinking name!! I'll make you pay for what you've done to Kaneda!!"_

"Who the hell is Kaneda?" Tetsuo questioned as the image returned to the metallic creature and the white-haired boy. The music in the background now playing Tetsuo's theme, the children's singing stopped. The image blurred even more and the sound started to jerk. It was as if the quality of the image was getting worse by the second.

_Now you're going to give me the pleasure of ripping you limb from limb right in front of all your friends. Ensuring that they will suffer as well._

"Screw you, Donikoto! You're right about me not needing to know you're name, that's because I won't give you the chance to say it!"

"What the fuck is going on!!? Am I dead or something!!?" he cried out before the image focused in on the boy, the image quickly going into static entirely. But the sound still being heard.

_"I am Tetsuo Shima! And I will fucking KILL you for what you've done to my friends! This is for what happened 5 years ago!!"_

"Ghg!! My---my head!!!" Tetsuo screamed before everything faded to black.  
---

A rush of pain swelled to his head, causing him to sit upright instantly and clasp both sides of his head with his hands.  
Screaming in total agony, he flung himself back on to the pillow and rolled over onto his side, still clasping his head with his human hand.  
It was then that he noticed something off about his metal arm; most of it was wrapped up in fabric and the 'palm' of his metal hand had the number 41 sprayed onto it.

"41…what the hell does that mean?" he muttered as he examined it closer.  
That was when he realised that his headache suddenly vanished, almost as if it was never there.

"Something is really fucked up around here…" he muttered as he got out of bed, stumbling towards the nearby door and opening it to reveal a dark and empty corridor.  
He stepped out of the door and leant on the nearby railing for support, almost entirely out of breath.  
What just happened to him?

"That was no damn dream I just had…" he cursed under his breath as he limped down the corridor, stopping every now and then to rub his head.  
The headaches had gone, but it still felt a little sore.

"Number 41! You shouldn't be out of your room!" the doctor from earlier said as he approached Tetsuo and aided him in standing upright.

"Ugh…who the fuck are you??" Tetsuo asked before cursing under his breath.

"I should have known you'd be in a bad mood; I bet you've been getting those headaches again haven't you? Anyway, to answer your question…I am your personal doctor; Dr.**Zenchi. But you can just call me Zen.**" the doctor acted towards Tetsuo as if he was some little kid, which obviously didn't make Tetsuo feel any better.

"Whatever…ugh…where the fuck am I!?" Tetsuo complained as he was escorted back to his room.  
Zenchi sat him back in bed.

"You're in the Central Military Building. You had an almost fatal seizure in the streets and it seems you have nowhere to go, so the Colonel decided it was best if you stayed here for awhile." Zenchi answered before patting Tetsuo on the shoulder, who instantly retaliated and started to tremble again.  
The cold rush began again throughout Tetsuo's body; it was as if he was lying in ice-cold water without any clothes on.  
Zenchi felt Tetsuo's pulse, it was incredibly fast. If he kept feeling this worked up and stressed he'd have another seizure. Then Zenchi would have to declare a code blue.  
He reached into his pocket just as Tetsuo started to hold his head gently and start to doze off, drool and sway around as if dizzy.  
Zenchi then revealed a small remote with the number 41 above a switch which he flipped to turn 'on' something.  
Tetsuo recovered almost instantly from the oncoming seizure and relaxed again, before shaking his head and looking slightly annoyed.

"That's the third time this has happened! What the fuck is going on!?" Tetsuo cursed before Zenchi patted his shoulder again, sitting down next to Tetsuo on the bed.  
He wasn't an old doctor; he looked like he was in his mid thirties or early forties. But he was still taller than Tetsuo.

"Number 41…I mean…Tetsuo…you have a gift, a very special and rare gift. But the problem is…your body can't seem to handle it right now; it wants to break free but for some reason your body is denying it from doing so. That's why you keep having seizures." Zenchi began before Tetsuo raised an eyebrow as he wiped the saliva from his mouth.

"So we had to put a device in your skull to stop your powers from breaking out and causing your body to enter shock; this will tame your powers so that we need not use the device ever again in the future. I expect a good 3 years with the device will fully tame your powers." Zenchi explained.  
Tetsuo just looked at him as if confused, still in mid-wipe of his mouth.

"Anyway, you should get some sleep. If you need anything at all just press the 'alert' button by your bed. I'll be here as fast as I can." Zenchi said before heading towards the door.

"Hold on a second…is there any side effects to this power thing other than those god damn seizures? You know…like…weird dreams?" Tetsuo asked, Zenchi turned around and gave Tetsuo a rather surprised look.

"Have you been having some strange dreams? What where they about?" he asked.  
Tetsuo opened his mouth to explain, but quickly retreated from the idea of telling him. Instead he just waved his arm and said 'forget it' and went back to sleep.  
Zenchi shrugged and closed the door after leaving, before being greeted by the Colonel.

"What was that all about?" the Colonel asked, Zenchi bowed and chuckled.

"Nothing, he just wanted to know what was causing his headaches. I gave him a quick briefing to make sure he didn't get all worked up over it." Zenchi answered.

"How did he take it? What was his response!?" the Colonel demanded.

"Number 41 took it fairly well, he cursed quite a bit. But that is only normal for someone who's been through a fairly shocking experience." Zenchi answered.  
The Colonel strolled past with his hands in his pockets, the same stern look on his face.

"Number 43 told me about a dream she had. It was quite interesting and I think you should hear about it, so go to the lab tomorrow morning for a briefing. I think we should try to introduce Tetsuo to the others tomorrow if possible, it seems Number 42 is highly interested in meeting him." The Colonel explained before heading back down the corridor.

"Yes sir!" Zenchi bowed before heading back around the corner to work. 

**END OF CHAPTER 4.**

AN: Please review! I know I should stop asking, but I like to know if anyone is really reading this! I also like feedback but not flames, so please keep criticism mild. I hope the characters are OK, because I thought I made Tetsuo a b**it too weird…but then again, he was having those weird dreams about stuff and couldn't make sense of anything. Poor Tet.**

**Teaser for next chapter**

_"Stop being a prat, Derby. Leave him alone."_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry Amy. I didn't know you felt sorry for the little punk, what about you Ted?"_

_"Tetsuo my little buddy! Don't hurt him anymore!"_

"You think I have been HURTING him? What makes you think that?"

_"That screaming earlier, that's what. You better explain yourself now Derby, just look at him…cowering in that corner. I've never seen him look so weak and helpless…what did you DO to him!?"_


	5. Clinical Depression

--**Disclaimer:** I don't own AKIRA or its characters/gangs/locations. I only own Kiba and her 'friends'. So don't flame me, or I'll report you.-- 

**AN: Only warning here is that Tetsuo gets bullied and crap.  
Don't worry though; there are NO RELATIONSHIPS in this story other than friendships (and, of course, enemies and that kind of crap).  
But I'll just warn those people who hate seeing Tetsuo in a depressed and slightly traumatised manner, he gets harassed and assaulted; battered, bruised and somewhat highly intimidated. **

**Read on anyway; skip this chapter if you don't like the sound of it but I'll just let you know that there are no details in the 'assault and harassment' parts.**

**Characters**

**Tetsuo Shima**- The main character, anyone who read/watched Akira should know him already. It seems the 3 children sent him back to 'take care' of something and start his life again. Hence the title of the story being 'Tetsuo Has A Second Chance'.  
He still has a mild drinking and drug problem, but also works part-time in Oni's club when he's not getting into trouble on the streets of Neo-Tokyo. Right now, he is under testing again and is slowly uncovering his forgotten past.  
Tetsuo suffers from 2 main psychological disorders; Inferiority Complex and Shadow Complex. Both make him seem weak, helpless, submissive and easily taken advantage of.

**Kiba ****Jouchi** – The main female-character, she's my own character and is a high-ranking member of the 'Rune-Tooth' punk gang.  
She is one of the only people who trust Tetsuo and want him to be in the gang, Oni has a crush on her but it seems she in fact isn't interested in him. She has taken full control of the gang in order to find and rescue Tetsuo; she is also trying to get Oni off the idea of starting a gang war with Kaneda's gang.

**Oni ****Kagari** – The leader of the 'Rune-Tooth' punk gang, he's my own character and is the only other OC that actually appears often. He is Oki's older brother and is also a co-manager of an illegal club in southern neo-Tokyo. He desperately wants to see some action and keeps annoying Kaneda into starting a gang war, but Kaneda is not interested of course since he 'knows better'.

**Donikoto** – A mysterious man cloaked in black, he's my own character and only appears in Tetsuo's dreams. His real identity is not known.

**Derby Portfellow**– He only appears in certain parts of the story, my own character, and one of the 3 AKIRA test subjects who are from England. He is the only member of the trio who has no major Akira powers, but instead has some bizarre strength-boost. Derby speaks fluent Japanese and his bite is just as big as his bark, which is why he is the only one of the trio who Tetsuo is afraid of.  
It seems Derby is bisexual since he says he finds Tetsuo 'strangely attractive'.  
Derby suffers from 4 psychological disorders; Superiority Complex, Stand Alone Complex, Homophobia and God Complex (mild case). 2 of these complexes (god and superiority) make him big headed and dominating; whereas the other 2 make him seem paranoid of expressing his emotions and feelings for others, which is why he likes to bully Tetsuo who has no trouble showing his emotions anymore.

**Amy Ellendale**– She only appears in certain parts of the story, my own character, and one of the 3 AKIRA test subjects who are from England.  
Amy's Akira powers are very limited, she can only see into the future and project images into people heads.  
Amy can't speak Japanese, which is why she always has a doctor with her to translate everything.  
She may not speak Japanese, but she can tell what people are feeling or thinking by their body movements and gestures. Which is the only way she is able to communicate with Tetsuo when she has no assistance, they use sign-language.

**Ted**** Anderson**– He only appears in certain parts of the story, my own character, and one of the 3 AKIRA test subjects who are from England.  
Ted is a retard, a complete utter moron. He likes to 'hurt people for peace' and can't even add 1 with 1 to make 2. This could be because of his overwhelming Akira strength, it is almost unheard of.  
The only reason he is still sane and able to be controlled so well, is because he is so stupid and doesn't even know how to use his power.  
He was the first subject to be fitted with the 'power controlling' chip and can only speak a little Japanese, but he prefers to read peoples thoughts and talk to them mentally instead of verbally.  
He likes to call Tetsuo his 'little buddy' and nearly always crushes him whenever he hugs him; Ted is a giant kid and is the only real 'defence' Tetsuo has in the labs against bullies like Derby.  
Ted is dyslexic but is in fact a brilliant artist, he just can't make out what he is doing when drawing or painting.

**Kyūbi ****Gamushara**– He only appears in the first few chapters of the story and possibly a little later. He's my own character, and a high-ranking half man-half fox that is part of the 'Rune-Tooth' punk gang. He possesses ancient kitsune-tribe magic and powers, making him a valuable ally. Which is one of the many reasons why no rival gangs dare challenge the entire 'Rune-Tooth' group, he is exceedingly powerful.  
He is currently a 'background character' in scenes and doesn't talk much now, possibly because he has other things on his mind.

**Shotaro ****Kaneda** – He appears often, anyone who read/watched Akira should know him already. His gang now own a bar in the northern district of Neo-Tokyo. He desperately wants to see some action but keeps being annoyed by Oni into starting a gang war, but he is not interested of course since he 'knows better' and would rather seek some action in disturbing the army and police force.  
Kaneda seems to feel Tetsuo's presence, but doesn't think he's really alive even after all the stories he has heard about him. Instead, he chooses to believe that this 'feeling' is just his soul missing his friend.   
Even though he longs to hear something about Tetsuo, true story or fake, he believes that what happened in the Olympic Stadium 5 years ago was destiny and tries his best to forget everything about it.

**Kai**** – **He appears alongside Kaneda but occasionally is seen either on his own or with other gang members, now being second in command. Anyone who read/watched Akira should know him already.  
Kai hassles Kaneda to listen to the stories he has heard on the streets about Tetsuo, but almost always fails after Kaneda somewhat lectures him about how it is not possible for him to 'come back'.  
Kai is the only character who actually sees Tetsuo being arrested by the army, he is also the only person who would dare scream and shout about it in the middle of a gang conference between the Capsule Gang and the Rune Tooth Gang.

**Other characters that appear: **Kei, The Colonel, Oki (Oni's brother) and Lecku, Takashi, Kiyoko and Masaru, Scientists/nurses and military personnel. 

**Tetsuo Take Ato Niban Kikai**

**Part 5: Clinical Depression**

It was 7:00 AM in the CMB, Tetsuo was still sleeping in his room…but once again those 'weird dreams' had returned to him. Only now, they seemed to be of other things. But still they connected to the ones he had yesterday.  
It seemed the dreams surrounded a blonde European male, about 18 years old and of a fairly muscular build.  
He was also wearing the same 'hospital patient' dress as Tetsuo, only it was more trashed and worn down.  
The blonde would approach Tetsuo in an intimidating fashion and tease him, until using his inhuman strength to humiliate and intimidate him even more.  
Tetsuo couldn't recognise the blonde since his face was all blurry, but his voice was clear…only Tetsuo didn't recognise that either.  
The boy must have either been in his past memories or just a fictional character, made to symbolise Tetsuo's weakness and helplessness towards taller and stronger people than himself.  
Perhaps it was really being semiotic of his 'inferiority complex'.

Tetsuo stirred violently in his sleep, almost acting as if he where really being attacked. Swishing his arms around violently whilst kicking and screaming for his 'attacker' to stop and leave him alone. **  
**A loader than usual scream from Tetsuo caused the lights and windows nearby to smash almost instantly, alerting the doctors strolling down the corridor.  
Three doctors hurried into Tetsuo's room, stopping at a safe distance away from him.   
They had stumbled on him having his 'nightmare' and still screaming in agony, immediately thinking he was having another fit.

"Get Dr.Zenchi, quick!" one of the doctors shouted before sending another outside to fetch Zen.

"Do you think he's having precognition!?" one doctor asked before Zen was hurried into the room, the little 'switch' in his hand again.

"God damn it! You guys are pathetic at your jobs! He's not having a seizure, he's just dreaming." Zenchi laughed before approaching Tetsuo, who's frantic 'dream panic' had settled down.

"Doctor, don't get too close! He might use the power against you!" one doctor said as he hid behind another.  
Zenchi rolled his eyes.

"What do you think this little device is for? I told you already; he can't attack us whilst we have the Manipulating Device. Now help me out here." Zenchi explained before instructing the others to examine the damage whilst he studied Tetsuo's behaviour.  
Tetsuo's eyes where shut, but it could be made out that he was unsettled or in slight discomfort; his eyes where twitching and he stirred in his sleep.  
Zenchi could hear Tetsuo muttering something quietly as he slept.

"Mumble…mumble…hate that son of a…mumble…" he muttered as he grasped the sheet harder.  
Zenchi narrowed his eyes as he listened.

"What's going through your head?" he muttered quietly as he rubbed his chin.

"Mumble…stop treating me like…mumble…little kid…" Tetsuo continued to mutter what seemed like senseless dribble in his sleep, but Zenchi was taking great interest in the muttering. Possibly trying to make out what it was he was dreaming about.

"…what are you hearing? What are you seeing?" Zenchi muttered as one of the other doctors stood beside him and listened too.

"…what is it?" he whispered to Zenchi, who had a very serious thinking expression on his face right now.

"He's just dreaming…but don't you think Psychics are amazing people?" Zenchi suddenly answered before the other doctor listened to Tetsuo again.

"…stupid…mumble…moon…"

That was when Zenchi raised an eyebrow; why was Tetsuo dreaming about the moon?

"I don't think they're amazing at all, I just find them creepy." The other doctor said before getting back to work.  
Zenchi didn't even listen to the other doctors in the room; he just stood there and listened to Tetsuo, who's 'dreams' where getting weirder by the minute.

"…fucking…kid with white hair…mumble…stupid…mumble…Donikoto…" he muttered.  
Zenchi immediately activated the little device as soon as Tetsuo sprung into another random outburst of Psychic 'dream attacks'; the fellow doctors getting as far away from the 20 year old as they could.  
Zenchi remained calm and approached the now calmer Tetsuo before tapping him on the shoulder to wake him up, but to no success.

"He's in a meditative trance. How very interesting. It's just like number 43 and the way she has precognition." Zenchi said in a highly amused tone, before slapping a hand to his forehead.

"Damn! I nearly forgot he was going to see them today!!...Rookies!" Zenchi yelled at the other doctors, who where many years younger than him.

"Get this place cleaned up and try to analyse the potential surge of power he had. It would take a certain level of power for him to do certain things. Get to work on it right now; I'll be taking him to the Group Room." He explained before tapping Tetsuo on the shoulder again; the boy simply just groaning and stirred in his sleep as a response.  
Zenchi sighed before making a loud clapping sound right next to Tetsuo, causing the psychic to almost instantly leap out of the bed and fall over onto his backside.

"Good morning number 41. Sleep well?" Zenchi chuckled.  
Tetsuo just groaned again like a typical teenager would when they're woken up too early.

"You'll have to wipe off that attitude quickly. You're going to meet some more people who are like you today." Zenchi explained.  
Tetsuo just waved a tired arm at his doctor before crawling back into bed and groaning again.

"Do you plan on sleeping ALL day? What happened to that young man we brought in kicking and screaming?" Zenchi joked.

"He came to realise just how fucked up his head really is and died in his sleep. That's what." Tetsuo answered tiredly as he rubbed his face with his metal arm, shivering like crazy after realising how cold the damn thing was on his warm skin.  
Zenchi opened the curtains, pulled the covers off Tetsuo and clapped next to him again.  
When the light hit his face, Tetsuo groaned again in annoyance. The covers being taken away from him didn't make him feel any happier either.  
And that clapping was getting on his nerves.

"Look, I'm sorry for the damage and…whatever…wait a minute…what the fuck happened in here!? Why's there glass on the floor!?" Tetsuo yelled after only just realising the room was a total mess.

"Don't worry about that, you where having what we call 'Psychic Dreams'. That's when your powers work as you sleep and act according to your dream. Like if you had a dream about being attacked and defending yourself from the attacker, your powers would act the same way as they would if you used them to defend yourself. It's a complicated theory, but it's very accurate." Zenchi explained as he looked at Tetsuo's chart.  
Tetsuo rubbed his head and yawned, still looking tired and slightly confused.

"That made no fucking sense. I'm gonna forget I even asked that damn question." Tetsuo yawned before getting out of bed, stumbling slightly as he rubbed his head again.

"You'll feel like that for a couple of minutes. Number 43 has the same thing happen to her every time she wakes up from a 'Psychic Dream'. Sore head and aching body, I think you'll get along just fine with her." Zenchi chuckled as he aided Tetsuo out of his room.  
Zenchi was right though; Tetsuo recovered from the 'sore head and aching body' quickly and was able to walk on his own again, although he was still tired and fairly annoyed at his 'rude awakening'.

They walked for some time to reach the 'Group Room'; Zenchi explaining over and over again to Tetsuo about his powers and how he should learn to control them before they control him, that kind of stuff.

"Here we are number 41; the Group Room. Now I won't be around to help you for very long because I have to check on your room, but there will be plenty of other workers who will help you if you feel a headache coming along." Zenchi explained.  
Tetsuo just rolled his eyes as a response before making a 'tusk' sound.  
Dr.Zenchi entered the key code and the doors opened, followed by the next set of doors opening.  
The security in this room was incredibly tight, nothing could get in or out without that key code.  
Not like many of the subjects playing inside would want to leave or anything, but the older subjects like Tetsuo might have second thoughts about staying around.  
That's teenagers for you, though.

"What the fuck is with this place, you'd think we where in school or something." Tetsuo complained as he was escorted inside, his hands in his pockets and a slightly tired look still on his face.

"This is where we bring all the others to when we think they deserve some time to play and chat, I think you'll make a few friends here. It only looks like a school because of one thing; all the people here like you are teenagers or kids. There are no adults on our research program." Zenchi explained.  
Tetsuo shrugged as a response.

The place looked just like the old 'Babies Room' used to, only now it seemed a lot larger and was divided into three sections; a play area (for children), a communal area (for artists and writers) and a 'chill-out' area consisting of chairs and relatively typical 'teenage' junk (for teenagers.).  
The centre-room place was fairly quiet right now, only a few children no older than six where playing around the 'entrance room' and two teenagers where sat watching them under a tree.  
There was a large, muscular teenager laughing and clapping his hands nearby as he watched the children play. It made Tetsuo feel a little sick to his stomach, actually.

"Looks like Ted, Amy and Jin are here. You'll have to hang around a little bit longer to meet Derby. Oh! Before I forget! Ted, Amy and Derby are all the way from the United Kingdom. So don't expect them to be too good with Japanese; Derby is the only one who can speak it fluently." Zenchi explained.  
That was when, bang on cue, the Colonel appears with a ginger-blonde European teenager by his side.  
Tetsuo narrowed his eyes as he looked at the teenager before getting flashes of the nightmare he had last night, but shaking it off as soon as the teenager started giving him some rather 'disturbing' looks.

"What you looking at, fucktard!?" Tetsuo snapped at the teenager, who stuck his tongue out as a response.

"Watch your mouth number 41!" the Colonel snapped before pushing the blonde teenager forwards to go and meet up with the others.  
The teenager winked at Tetsuo as he ran by; making Tetsuo shudder instantly.

"Why are you still here, number 41? Go on ahead and talk to the others, I won't be going just yet." Zenchi encouraged Tetsuo to go and join that crazy group, but of course he rebelled as a response.

"That guy gives me the creeps, he looks fucking gay." Tetsuo blurted out, the Colonel once again snarled at Tetsuo and told him to 'watch his language'.  
Zenchi sighed and turned Tetsuo around to face the group before pushing him forwards, Tetsuo obviously waving his arms around and shouting in protest.  
But before he could turn around and shout at Zenchi he was already right in front of the group of kids.  
The little kids stopped playing and looked up at Tetsuo as if he was some sort of alien, where as the large child clapping earlier did the same.  
The two teenagers sat under the tree smiled at Tetsuo, with that same blonde kid behind them giving him that weird look again.

"This is Tetsuo, Amy. Tet-su-o." Zenchi said slowly to the girl, who was sat in a wheelchair.  
She had her hair tied back in two ponytails and was wearing the same 'hospital patient' attire as everyone else, the young Japanese man sat beside her had purple emo-styled hair.  
The three children on the floor had no hair, since they had strange 'white-caps' on their heads. The large child, who was now presumed to be a teenager, had a slightly shaved head.  
Tetsuo was looking around nervously as the many eyes stared at him, he wanted to make a snappy insult to combat his inferiority, but the pressure was too much and he stayed silent.

"Tet-su-o. I-am-Amy. Ay-me." The girl said slowly in English, trying her best to pronounce her name in Japanese but failing badly.  
The boy sat beside her, who was now identified as Jin, chuckled before heading into the 'chill-out' area.  
The large hulking child approached Tetsuo before wrapping his arms around him, hauling him into the air and almost crushing him in a tight bear-hug.

"Tetsuo be my buddy now! Me have many friends!" the larger than normal teen bellowed, still crushing the smaller Tetsuo.  
Tetsuo made a high-pitched 'squeak' sound as the sheer strength of the boy started to purify his bones and crush his spirit.   
Zenchi tapped the large boy and calmed him down, allowing him to drop the nearly paralysed Tetsuo.

"Ted. Calm down, Tetsuo isn't as big as you are so don't use too much of your power on him." Zenchi said as the large boy chuckled and clapped his hands again, Tetsuo standing up again and clenching his fists after hearing about someone else talk about his height.

"Ted sorry! Me make sure no one hurt my little buddy! Tetsuo buddies with Ted!" Ted bellowed again in a cheerful tone; the kid sure had a deep voice…almost sounded like he bellowed all the time, but he was talking normally!  
Okay, from now on, you should know that Ted sounds like a meat-head. That is because, well, he is!  
Tetsuo huffed before turning around to leave again, but was blocked by Zenchi and the Colonel.  
That and he halted after hearing the VERY posh accent of a certain blonde male behind him.

"Tetsuo, eh? So you're the one the good Colonel was talking about; you're even better in person." The blonde chuckled, Tetsuo getting that same shiver down his spine again like earlier.  
He turned around to see the blonde stood right in front of him, staring directly into his face.  
Tetsuo almost had a heart attack after being surprised like that; the kid was so damn close to him.

"Hmph. You're a little bit smaller than I thought you'd be; I was expecting a giant, hulking guy like Ted…but I do say; you are much better than I expected." He chuckled.  
Zenchi made the gap between Tetsuo and the blonde that more…comfortable…before patting Tetsuo on the shoulder.

"Tetsuo, this is Derby. Also known as number 42." Zenchi announced.

"I must have said something to offend him, he's shivering all over." Derby said as he raised an eyebrow at Tetsuo, who WAS trembling and giving off a cold sweat again.  
Zenchi knew what to do, just press the switch again to stop him having another fit.

"Little blighter can't keep his emotions under control, how adorable." Derby joked before the Colonel coughed and gave Zenchi the gesture that they should leave now.

"Tetsuo, I have to go now. I'll be back in about two or three hours, if you need some medical assistance just contact one of the other staff members, alright? Be good now, all of you." Zenchi said as he and the Colonel wandered out of the room, Tetsuo hurrying towards the doors before they could shut on him but to no avail.  
The doors had closed before he could get out.

"Look at the little fellow, all weak and helpless. I bet he was an orphan and found on the streets, most of the time kids like that end up socially insecure." Derby laughed.

"Tetsuo need muscle, he talk to Ted!" Ted clapped again before joining in on the three children playing again; Jin returned from the room next door and sat down next to Amy again.  
Tetsuo sighed heavily before sitting down on the floor nearby the tree, but still at a distance away.  
Amy approached with Jin by her side, who basically translated everything Amy said.

"Tetsuo…why do you look so sad?" She asked; the 20 year old just put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Leave me alone." He answered, before Derby approached from behind and spooked him.

"Oh…you're a jumpy one too aren't you?" Derby chuckled before sitting down next to Tetsuo.

"What the fuck do you want!?" Tetsuo snapped at the blonde, who just chuckled again afterwards.

"You've got quite a temper. How's your physical strength? Does it equal to your temper?" Derby joked.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" Tetsuo snapped before getting up and sitting somewhere else.

"He's a stubborn little creature; but a strangely attractive one nonetheless." Derby shrugged before sitting by Ted, who instantly tried to bear-hug him too.  
Amy and Jin followed Tetsuo and began talking to him…in less of a 'taunting' and 'bullying' manner and more of a friendly approach.

"Derby is a little…crazy…ignore him." Amy said.

"Heh. I figured that out." Tetsuo laughed sarcastically before rubbing his head, Amy nodding before stroking one of her ponytails.

"You're a special one; I sensed it the minute you walked through the door. Don't let anyone make you think anything else." Amy said.  
Tetsuo glanced at her and snorted before putting his head in his hands.

"I don't want to be here or talk to any of you. So leave me alone." Tetsuo complained as he brushed his hands across his face, rubbing his still tired eyes.

"Well, if you ever change your mind just come see me. I'm always an open ear. Especially those who need someone to talk to." Amy answered before wheeling herself into the Communal Room; Tetsuo remaining sat with his head in his hands away from the others.  
---

"Doctor; number 43 told me about a dream she had last night. I think you should hear about it now." The Colonel said as they left the Group Room.

"How strange; I was just going to tell you about number 41's odd behaviour." Zenchi said in a surprised tone; the Colonel turning around quickly upon hearing 'odd behaviour' and 'number 41' being said in the same sentence.

"What about his behaviour!? I warned you already! If he falls out of line and is beyond discipline you are to terminate him!" the Colonel snapped before Zenchi started to cower under the sheer wrath of the taller man.

"It's nothing to do with conscious behaviour; it's just dreams he's been having and how he is reacting to them!" Zenchi answered.  
The Colonel returned to his stern and calmer composure after hearing that it wasn't anything conscious that was causing the trouble.

"Has he been tested for the c-11 ability? If not, then ensure he is tested before the end of the week. His dreams may in fact be like Number 43's; we already know she's a c-11, but the dreams she had…" the Colonel explained as they walked down the corridors of the labs, Zenchi rubbing his chin slightly as they walked as if in deep thought.

"Come to think of it, he hasn't been tested for many abilities yet. All we know is that he can make things levitate and explode, but that's about it." Zenchi answered "What were number 43's dreams like then, Colonel?" He asked afterwards.

"She told me that they where set around one person in particular…Number 41; Tetsuo Shima." The Colonel answered before the two stopped walking, the corridor around here was bustling with doctors and nurses and they had to wait for it to settle down.  
The cause of this chaos was the fact that all these doctors where investigating Tetsuo's room, the nurses just helping to clean most of the mess up.

"Why would she have a dream about number 41?" Zenchi questioned before rubbing his chin again.

"All she said to me was that he is 'not fully awake' yet and that 'his past will be remembered'. The girl really is a strange one…she's just like Kiyoko who used to speak in riddles all the time." The Colonel answered before they finally stepped inside the room, the damage now easier to see.  
The Colonel narrowed his eyes and snarled, the destruction really was odd…usually a Psychic would just smash the glass and bend some pieces of metal and plastic…but the entire room was covered in cracks with shards of glass stuck in the walls.

"I think I know what Amy meant by Tetsuo not being 'fully awake' now; his power is only low because he hasn't discovered it all yet!" The Colonel growled before turning to leave the room again, Zenchi scurrying by his side.

"We're going to take a look at the CCTV footage; I need to know just how much power he still has in his unconscious!" The Colonel snapped before walking down the corridor with Zenchi.  
---

Meanwhile, back over in the Group Room…  
Tetsuo had found a nice space under the tree now that Jin and Amy had gone off elsewhere, taking a little time to think without any distractions.  
Ted and the three children where playing with a Frisbee nearby, but they where surprisingly quiet.  
Derby was sat on a chair opposite Tetsuo that seemed quite a distance away, but was in fact fairly close.  
The 'centre room' only looked big because of the tree.  
Derby was giving Tetsuo some long and painfully intimidating stares, he didn't say anything or even move. He just sat there and looked at him.  
Tetsuo tried his best to focus his vision on something else, but he constantly felt Derby's gaze on him.

"What's wrong Tetsuo? Got nobody to lean on?" Derby laughed as he got out of his seat at last, finally breaking that awkward silence.  
Tetsuo clenched his fists and looked away, snarling and making small growling sounds under his breath.  
This was getting ridiculously annoying.

"Come now, don't be mad. I'm just trying to have a joke!" Derby said in a serious tone before sitting right next to Tetsuo, who instantly shuffled up a little bit to get further away from Derby.

"Don't like me invading your 'aura barricade' I see…" Derby huffed.

"I'm not interested in scum like you. Fuck off." Tetsuo growled.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't be interested in finding a way out of here then would you? I know a way out of here and it works. I only stayed here because those jerks have my meds; I helped many other people get away though." Derby explained before giving a slightly sinister smirk, Tetsuo now took slight interest in what he was hearing. He quickly shook that idea off though.

"I know what you're trying to fucking do! Get lost; I don't need any friends in this hell-hole!" Tetsuo growled again.  
Derby shrugged before sighing.

"Your loss." Derby chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up; you're a pain in the ass." Tetsuo growled.

"Am I now? What makes you think that about me?" Derby began before messing up Tetsuo's hair, the 20 year old lashing out at him to make sure he knew to back off.  
But, of course, Tetsuo was too small to make a decent swing at Derby. Instantly getting his wrist grabbed by the taller boy.

"That foul temper won't get rid of me you know…" Derby teased as he took advantage of Tetsuo's size and hauled him off the ground, now holding his other wrist.

"Put me down you fucktard!! I'm not a little kid for you to pester!!" Tetsuo hissed as he kicked his legs around but was still too small to hit Derby, who was almost double his size. 

"Alright…I'll let you go…once I've had enough of you. Which won't be too soon!" Derby chuckled as he started to toy with Tetsuo even more; the 20 year old struggling with all his might but to no avail. Derby was unnaturally strong, his build was average but the strength he had sure did deceive many people.

"H-how are you this…strong!?" Tetsuo cringed as his entire body started to feel sore; he wasn't used to being hauled off the ground by just his wrists…hell it was fucking painful.

"My powers are different from yours. I don't have good psychic abilities; I just have a huge amount of brute strength! It's the one ability, next to Amy's precognition ability, that the 'power-controlling chip' can't turn off!" Derby answered, getting a lot of enjoyment at seeing the helplessness of Tetsuo as he exploited his weakness even more.

"Now you know why I'm the boss around here…they can switch off your powers, but they can't switch off mine." Derby whispered to Tetsuo, who he'd now placed onto his knees after he'd finally gotten tired of struggling.  
Tetsuo was dizzy and humiliated, not even Oni treated him like this.

"How about I enforce my authority further by beating your stubborn little backside? Or will you submit now?" Derby chuckled before Ted screamed for him to come and 'play with the dinner plate'. Tetsuo sighing with relief after Derby made a slight groaning sound before shouting in English to Ted that he'd be there in a minute.

"Alright Tet, I'm going to let you go this time. But use your temper like that again on me and I'll do worse than beat your ass…much worse." He warned as he released his grasp from Tetsuo, before going to Ted and the others and teasing them with the Frisbee.  
Tetsuo huffed and walked into the 'Chill-out' area as he rubbed his human wrist, closing the door behind him and kicking out the only other kid in there, who scurried over to join Ted and the three children.  
Derby saw Tetsuo enter the room alone and tapped Ted in the chest, still holding the Frisbee in one hand.

"Ted…if you and your little friends stay out of the big-kids room for the rest of the day I'll never steal your Frisbee for…well…the rest of the day!" Derby tried to bargain with the giant, who was still foolish like before and agreed anyway.

"Ted and little buddies stay here and play with flying dinner plate!" Ted clapped as Derby handed the Frisbee back to them.

"Good…now, no matter what you hear going on in there you have to stay out. Understand?" Derby asked just to make sure the giant child understood perfectly well.  
Ted clapped and laughed before nodding, the three other children also nodded as did the young child who just joined them.  
Derby chuckled before waving a hand casually at them as he headed towards the room Tetsuo just entered.

"Hello again, Tet…did you miss me?" He laughed as he slammed the door shut behind him.  
---

"Rewind the tape!" a doctor yelled.

"No, I think this was when it happened!" another snapped.

"Are you two blind!? It clearly happened ten seconds before then!" one more yelled.

There where five doctors sat around a monitor, with the Colonel and Zenchi sat at the back of the room in deep thought.  
The doctors where all watching the CCTV footage of when Tetsuo had the random outburst in the Colonel's office, the seizure and also some footage recently taken from Tetsuo's room of when he had the 'Psychic Dream'.  
They where all searching for something…a potential clue as to how far forward his powers really are, how much he can control and how much it takes for him to have a fit and pass out.  
The Colonel was still standing firm about the idea of Tetsuo hiding the true depth of his power from the scientists. But Zenchi disagreed with the Colonel's idea over the power of Akira being innate.  
He believes Tetsuo's powers are low and are no real threat, that and the loss of memory ensures the powers can not be fully used to their potential on his own.

"Rewind the tape, dammit!" the first doctor demanded as he tried desperately to grab the remote control.

"No! This is when it happened! If you rewind the tape we'll loose it!" the second doctor snapped, tugging back at the controller with the third doctor also joining in.

They where all young men compared to the VERY old man sat in the room with them; he was most likely a professional. And those young doctors where probably his students.  
The last doctor looked like one of the average members of staff, and he was the only one trying to stop the fighting.  
The Colonel examined the scene which was paused on screen; it was of Tetsuo grasping his head in his sleep and screaming in pain.  
It showed that in his room the glass in the windows was starting to crack, that and he was glowing a rather odd colour.

"You see that, Professor?" The Colonel asked the elderly man, who was in a heavy thinking position…most likely because he was in deep thought.

"Yes…he is emitting a white glow…it is most peculiar…" the professor answered as he adjusted his glasses and began fiddling with his moustache.

"Do you have any explanation as to why he is glowing like that?" The Colonel asked, the fighting between the three youngsters still taking place in the background.  
Zenchi and the other doctor where having a discussion with one another as well, whilst the Colonel sat beside the professor.

"I only heard stories about subjects who emit glows…most of the time it is just about subjects who have 'sleeping powers' that are triggered by a certain mood or event, mainly those who emit 'silver' glows. But the white glow is a representation in the stories of subjects having beyond the normal standard of the 'Akira' powers." The professor explained; the Colonel getting more and more anxious as the professor continued to explain a 'theory' and 'stories he has heard'.

"In an old 'Akira Godhood Theory' practiced in Northern Japan twenty seven years ago; it explained of a test subject who glowed white whilst fully awake. The researcher went into full detail about the subject's appearance and their characteristics, describing them to appear 'god-like'. Hence the title being 'Godhood Theory'." The professor began, the Colonel still looking slightly anxious.

"And I quote: _'The subject shimmered in an almost blinding white light. A few faint patterns where indicated on the upper torso and face, with stronger-coloured patterns on the arms and fully down the back. A flock of silver 'tendrils' emitting from the subjects back waved around in the mysterious air surrounding their feet; 'cloud-like' shoulder, wrist and ankle blades seemed to just grow from the subjects whitened body. However, the subject lacked any emotion after the stunning transformation and could not control their powers. They had to be terminated instantly.' …_ I was stunned when I first read about it, but after seeing peoples paintings of what they believe the subject looked like have made me take a great interest in finding one myself." The professor explained.  
The Colonel was speechless, this was the first time he'd heard about such a theory and research to back it up. Good thing this professor was from Northern Japan, otherwise they would never have learnt about it.

"Do you think number 41 has potential to be like that?" the Colonel finally asked.  
The professor rubbed his chin and glanced at the screen again.

"It all depends. The theory claims that only an extremely rare few…possibly one in a million test subjects…could possess such power. Not even number 28 came close to the subject in the research." The professor explained, the Colonel instantly getting out of his seat after hearing about number 28; Akira, not being anywhere near as strong.

"How is it possible for anything to possess that much power without dire consequences?!" the Colonel snapped.

"As the theory suggests, the subject '_looses all emotion, memory and everything else that makes them human_' to compensate for the 'God-like' powers they possess." The professor answered before getting out of his seat and bowing slightly to the Colonel.

"I don't wish to upset you sir, but I have to go and collect number 43 now. She needs to fully explain her dream to me." The professor said before the Colonel nodded, allowing him to leave.  
Zenchi approached the three fighting rookies and forced them to go outside and follow the professor whilst he and the other doctor continued to discuss issues about number 42; Derby.

"Number 42 seems to have started acting a little…odd…ever since number 41 came into the building." The doctor explained as the Colonel took a seat again, turning off the CCTV footage.

"He was probably excited about meeting a 'famous' subject after all, almost everyone knows who Tetsuo is in this place. Derby always goes crazy whenever he hears about someone popular coming for a visit, that's why he likes meeting the Colonel and the Professor." Zenchi answered as he flicked through some of Tetsuo's health charts.

"I think Derby is gradually getting more rebellious again; he has recently tried to stop taking his medication and refused to be tested yesterday. I think it's the presence he felt of number 41, I know Derby likes popular people but I am sure you also know he likes powerful people." The doctor added.  
Zenchi instantly stopped looking through the health charts and was almost gawking at them, the Colonel looking towards him now with his eyes narrowed. Almost as if he was suspecting something.

"What is it, Doctor?" The Colonel asked. Zenchi shook his head and looked at the chart again before gawking at it once more, the other doctor nearby leaned over his shoulder and took a peek at it…before showing a similar expression on his own face.

"What is the problem!?" The Colonel snapped at them, regaining their attention once more.

"Its—its Tetsuo…number 41….his…his health chart…" Zenchi began, before the other doctor joined in.

"It says that when he had the 'Psychic Dream' last night…his power level skyrocketed…from sixty-five to…two hundred and eighty seven."  
---

"Stop calling me 'Tet' you fucker!" Tetsuo snapped at Derby, who had locked the door and was now circling Tetsuo…cracking his knuckles.

"Like I warned you before…use that temper on me again and I'll do worse than beat your ass…" Derby teased.

"You're just all bark, no bite. Sure you humiliated the fuck out of me outside, but hell, are you going to pay! You can only back up your talk with bullying!" Tetsuo growled, before Derby stood right in front of Tetsuo and smirked…raising his eyebrows quickly in a teasing manner before winking.  
Tetsuo had had enough of being the small one; he did what he could to contain his anger but instead lashed out at Derby again.  
He didn't seem to learn from the event earlier, because Derby just grabbed his wrist again…only this time, a lot harder.  
Derby then used his strength to his advantage and began forcing Tetsuo to fall to his knees, screaming in pain from the overwhelming amount of power being used on his human wrist.

"Now Tet, am I still all bark and no bite?" Derby teased before using his other hand to grasp Tetsuo by the back of his shirt.  
He released his wrist but was now hauling him off the ground by the shirt.  
Next thing Tetsuo knows is he's pinned against a nearby wall and the lights go out.  
Great, now it's dark.

"Come on Tet, why are you not putting up a fight?" Derby laughed as he launched a fist into Tetsuo's gut, the 20 year old gagging upon the impact.  
Imagine solid concrete, coated in metal, being rammed into your stomach at 60 miles per hour. Ouch!

"You said I was all bark and no bite…you're definitely fitting of that comment, right now I think you're the one who should be thinking about keeping your mouth shut. Not me." Derby hissed before throwing Tetsuo onto the floor, who just laid there and twitched in pain with his eyes firmly shut.  
He was so sore and mentally weak that he just gave up fighting back; even though he knew what was coming next.  
Derby wrapped one arm around Tetsuo's neck and used the other to wrap around his torso, before increasing power to 'grapple' the 20 year old in a tight lock.  
Tetsuo let out a sharp scream of pain as Derby's strength began to take its toll on his smaller and more fragile body, he could feel himself being crushed alive in that grapple alone.

"I'm surprised nobody has come to help you; you're making quite a noise…anyone would think I was KILLING you right now." Derby laughed.  
Tetsuo suddenly stopped screaming and opened his eyes, that voice…that familiar quote…it was just like in his dream last night.  
Derby let Tetsuo slip from his grapple before finally kicking him in the side.

"Don't think I'm done with you just yet; like I said…I'll do worse than beat your ass, and that was the beating. You don't even want to know what I'm about to do to you!" Derby laughed before approaching Tetsuo again and hauled him off the ground.

"Ghg…fuck you…" Tetsuo huffed as Derby stared him dead in the face again, before laughing once more.

"You never learn, Tet." Derby laughed.  
---

A little later, the professor enters the Group Room followed by the Colonel and Zenchi.

"Amy…where is Derby?" the professor asked, Amy just pointed towards the 'Chill-out' room where Derby soon exits, only to be greeted by an angry Amy and a very upset Ted.

"There you are number 42, where have you been? My colleagues tell me you wandered off somewhere with number 41, oh, by the way…where is he?" the professor asked.  
Derby shrugged.

"I don't know." Derby answered; quickly getting a death stare from Amy.

"Well anyway…I'll let you all say goodbye and then we're going to have to head back to the labs for testing and the like. It seems something new has come to our attention." The professor said before turning to the Colonel and Zenchi, obviously to talk again.  
That was when Tetsuo crawled out of the 'chill-out' room all battered and bruised, but he was already healing…by the time he gets called over to go back to his room the bruises would be gone.  
Well, the ones that where on his face, that is.  
Ted hurried over to him with open arms as if seeking a hug, but as a response Tetsuo cowered and hurried over into a corner.

"You're a coward, Shima." Derby mocked, Amy then wheeling herself in front of Derby to prevent him upsetting the already terrified Tetsuo anymore.

"Stop being a prat, Derby. Leave him alone." Amy huffed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Amy. I didn't know you felt sorry for the little punk, what about you Ted?" Derby said sarcastically towards the disabled girl before turning to face the grumpy looking Ted.

"Tetsuo my little buddy! Don't hurt him anymore!" Ted growled before banging his chest with his bare fists, Derby shrugged and put on an 'innocent' face.

"You think I have been HURTING him? What makes you think that?" Derby chuckled.

"That screaming earlier, that's what. You better explain yourself now Derby, just look at him…cowering in that corner. I've never seen him look so weak and helpless…what did you DO to him!?" Amy huffed.

"We only just met him today! How do you know…?" Derby began.

"Are you moronic!? I have the ability to read peoples minds and scan through their memories; the kids past may be cloudy but from what I saw he was never this terrified. Now explain yourself!" Amy interrupted, Ted now stood besides her cracking his knuckles.

"All I did was start enforcing my position as the best; he was just stubborn and didn't learn until I actually hit him." Derby answered back, folding his arms.  
That was when the professor and the Colonel came back to them.

"We have to get a move on; the schedule is pretty tight today. Come along now Ted, and you too Amy." The professor waved at the two, who gave Derby another piercing stare before leaving the room.  
The Colonel approached Derby, who was acting all smug again.

"You're coming with me number 42; your doctor is too busy to pick you up in person. Come." The Colonel instructed to Derby, who just rolled his eyes as a response before following the Colonel out of the room.  
Derby gave Tetsuo, who was still cowering in the corner, a sinister smirk before brushing a hand through his golden hair and leaving.

"Tetsuo, are you alright? You're trembling again." Zenchi asked as he crouched beside the 20 year old, who was 'holding himself' and shaking all over.

"Tetsuo?" Zenchi asked as he placed a hand on Tetsuo's shoulder and shook him slightly.  
He got no response other than the same 'trembling' jitter from the terrified young adult.  
Zenchi then ordered for three more doctors to come into the room and help Tetsuo 'wake up' and get him to the testing lab quickly; before something unpredictable happened.

**END OF CHAPTER 5.**

AN: **Wow! That's a long one! No Kaneda or Kiba in this one, thank goodness! Anyway…You know what I am going to say…Please review!! Derby is such a little shit! Why did I make such a mean character? Well, I hate to admit it. But I like it when Tetsuo is weak and helpless.  
But I also like it when he gets revenge. Mwuhahaha!**

That you **'Evil Riggs' for that review; but unfortunately I don't have anything that can sort out the formatting, as for the word choices…well, I'm trying to use my own grammatical skills I have learn in Psychology. Plus it has been some time since I have tried to write a 'serious' story and not a comedy based one.  
PS. Microsoft Word sucks!******

**Teaser for next chapter**

_"Tetsuo, why don't you just tell me what happened?"_

"_It'll make no fucking difference!! Leave me alone!"_

_"No need to get upset, just tell me what happened and I'll be able to help you."_

"Why should I!? I hate being the weak one, the little weak fucking kid…you make me feel helpless by saying that to me! Damn it, how could I let Derby take advantage of me!?"

_"Wait a minute…what about Derby!? What was it he did do to you!?"_


	6. Pain, Anger And Confusion

--**Disclaimer:** I don't own AKIRA or its characters/gangs/locations. I only own Kiba and her 'friends'. So don't flame me, or I'll report you.-- 

**AN: Warning here? Tetsuo's mouth. It's foul and horrible in this chapter. Almost every word that spills from his mouth is a curse or threat. You have been warned.  
Kaneda thinks he's so great in this one too…but don't expect to see him or Kiba much again; it's just a quick appearance.  
Oh, I also got rid of the 'characters' thing because you should all know who's in this by now. Kyubi's name no longer has the dash above it either, it saves effort. Lol.**

Have you caught me yet? If you haven't discovered already that I have been using references to the Akira MANGA and the videogame Okami then…well, you know now. DON'T HIT ME!!  


**Tetsuo Take Ato Niban Kikai**

**Part 6: Pain, Anger And Confusion**

In the depths of Neo-Tokyo…there stood a bar surrounded by shady looking teenagers, either smoking or chewing on toothpicks.  
Through the entrance (which could only be reached by going down some stairs) laid the main bar and its hosts; Shotaro Kaneda and Kai.  
It seemed a meeting was taking place right now, since both Kiba and Kyubi where there too.

"Kaneda, I need your help. It involves our newest recruit." Kiba said as she took a seat, Kyubi stood nearby in a very serious and stern pose.

"Oh, why do you need MY help? Shouldn't you and old fox-face be able to handle it? Wait! Let me guess again! You need my help because you're admitting my gang is better!?" Kaneda joked, nudging Kai who was chuckling beside him as they finished off cleaning the beer glasses.  
Kyubi growled before slamming a map of the CMB on the table in front of Kaneda, Kiba seeming unaffected by the loud bang of Kyubi's hand slamming the map on the table. She appeared to be just sat there, a very serious glimmer in her eyes.  
Kaneda and Kai jumped in unison after Kyubi slammed the map down, though.

"The Central Military Building has him; you've been there before so you should be able to help us get to where we want to be." Kiba explained, Kaneda edging his hand towards the map slowly as he eyed Kyubi…who was still growling at him.

"Kiba…Kaneda only went in once and that was with a secret organisation, they had equipment that helped them get past security too. We don't have anything like that." Kai answered.

"Look Kai, I know this sounds like suicide…but Kyubi found a small entrance into the sewers we could take, we just have no idea how to get to the 15th floor. If Kaneda and some members of his gang came with us we might be able to get up there." Kiba explained.  
Kaneda just barely touched the map before Kyubi smacked his hand away; still growling at him he edged the map further away from Kaneda who was now rubbing the hand that was smacked.

"No way! I don't trust old fox-face one bit! And why do you care about this new guy anyway!? It's not like he's any different from one of your other goons!" Kaneda snapped.

"Do not question our new leader!" Kyubi boomed, causing Kaneda to jump backwards and fall over.

"N-new…new leader!!?" Kai coughed as Kaneda got back up, both displaying an expression of shock.

"That's right; I'm the new leader of the Rune-Tooth gang…until I get Tetsuo back." Kiba answered.

"So that's why Oni isn't here...anyway, I don't think you should fuss over this new kid. You might find someone better than him! I mean…is he your boyfriend or something? I thought fox-face was your guy!" Kaneda laughed, Kyubi growling at him again after the comment.  
That was when Kei entered the bar.

"Kaneda, you won't believe what I just found out!" she shouted in a tone that seemed to make her sound afraid, a picture in her right hand.  
Kyubi stopped growling and made room for Kei to get by so she could see Kaneda up close; Kiba still sat in the same place looking directly at Kaneda.

"What's the matter Kei? You look like you've seen a ghost or something…" Kaneda asked in a concerned tone, leaning towards his girlfriend who had flung herself across the bar; trying desperately to give Kaneda the picture in her hand.  
She was shaking too, almost out of fear.  
Kaneda took the picture and looked at it; narrowing his eyes as he examined the image.  
After looking at it for a solid 15 seconds his eyes widened.

"This…this is---!!!" Kaneda suddenly started to tremble himself.

"I knew I recognised him! I went to the Rune Nightclub a few nights ago with some friends and managed to get hold of a picture of the clubs new male geisha; then after looking at it for some time I remembered who he was! It was that old friend of yours who vanished 5 years ago!" Kei cried out, her fists clenched as she still leaned over the bar.  
That was when Kaneda and Kai huddled together and began to talk violently, shouting every now and then at each other.

"So you DID know him? Well…isn't this a surprise. I figure you're still not interested in helping us rescue the little whelp?" Kiba questioned, seeming unaffected by the exposing of Tetsuo's old friends.  
Kyubi on the other hand, was in a state of shock himself.

"You mean that kid was a spy!?" Kyubi boomed.

"No, he just had amnesia…maybe seeing his old gang might trigger his memories to come back…" Kiba answered.

"You don't seem like yourself today, Kiba." Kyubi blurted out after the ongoing discussion behind the bar stopped.

"I don't know what's come over me, this morning I felt really ashamed of myself for letting Tetsuo run off like that…by midday I felt like I had known him for years, suddenly bursting into emotional mood swings. Then a few hours ago I just felt calm and relaxed, ready to challenge anything. I'm only really desperate to take Kaneda with us so he can help 'wake Tetsuo up'." She explained, Kyubi raising an eyebrow after hearing her last sentence.

"What do you mean by 'wake Tetsuo up'? And how come you already knew about Tetsuo being in the Capsule Gang!? What are you hiding from us!?" Kyubi snapped before regaining his cool.

"I…don't know…4 children appeared in my dream last night and told me a bit about Tetsuo and Kaneda…and how they wanted him to 'wake up'. Next thing I know a dark fog engulfs the children and they vanish…screaming in terror." Kiba explained.  
Just as Kyubi was about to say something, Kaneda coughed loudly to gain their attention.

"Alright, I'll come and help you out. But I'm only taking Kai with me! Everyone else is staying behind." Kaneda explained, Kiba nodding gently as a response.

"That's good to hear…I didn't mind about you bringing back-up, just as long as you came." She revealed, Kyubi falling into silence once more.

"So…when do we get this escape thing rolling?" Kaneda smirked.

"Tomorrow I will tell you everything about the plan me and Oni came up with…but we'll take action in 2 days time. Be ready." She answered.  
---

Meanwhile over in the CMB, the Colonels office…

"I want a full report on it! Not some pathetic little idea!" boomed the Colonels voice from behind his office door, Dr.Zenchi stood outside flicking through his notebook.

"NO EXCUSES! I want that report by Monday! You are dismissed!!" the Colonel boomed again, soon followed by a military General leaving the office in a bow; still facing the Colonel's direction until ushering Dr.Zenchi inside.  
Soon after Zen was inside the General ran off in a panicking manner, obviously to write up this report the Colonel wanted.

"Doctor, take a seat would you." The Colonel said as he glanced through the blinds covering his window, separating the folds with his fingers to 'sneak a peak' outside.  
Zenchi nodded and took a seat right next to the old Professor and another older looking doctor, who where both sat opposite the Colonels desk.  
The Colonel then took his seat behind his desk and started to rub the bridge of his nose as if soothing a headache.

"You should all know why I have summoned you all here…" the Colonel began.

"…it's about Number 43's dreams, Number 42's behaviour and most important…Number 41's power. All three pose a certain degree of concern to me. Professor; I hear you have some positive news about Number 43…so I wish to start with you first." The Colonel explained.  
The Professor bowed slightly and then sat back down in his seat.

"Yes sir, she seems to have been happier since Number 41 arrived. Her powers have soothed and we no longer need to give her any form of medication, it is rather odd…but it is still good news." The Professor began.

"We have also examined her power pattern and now know that she has reached her limit, we don't have to worry about her getting any more powerful." The Professor finished.  
The Colonel sighed with relief before nodding at the old Professor, turning his attention to one of the other doctors.

"Doctor Ankai, what can you tell me about Number 42's behaviour? Has it improved?" The Colonel asked.

"I'm afraid there is no change sir…we put him back on medication and have gotten back to testing, but he is still reluctant to tell us anything about what happened to Number 41. Whenever we ask him about it he gets angry and refuses to talk to us or resume testing." Dr.Ankai answered, shaking his head as he spoke.  
The Colonel maintained a 'cool composure' but it was obvious that he was extremely irritated by what he just heard, he was cursing under his breath and fiddling with a nearby pen.  
To take his mind off it he turned to Dr.Zenchi and nodded at him.

"Doctor Zenchi; has Number 41 spoken to you about anything? And…how is he?" The Colonel asked.

"He may have started acting a little defensive but…he seems to have calmed down a little now; we managed to speak to him earlier but he refused to say what happened. Normally he would just curse at us and tell us the problem, but yesterday he would shout and scream at us to not approach him…then he'd start to cower and seek some positive reinforcement. And then it would start all over again. I think he may be suffering from Psychic Trauma." Zenchi explained as he entered a thinking pose.

_FLASHBACK!_

"Don't fucking come near me!" Tetsuo cried out before pushing himself away from Dr.Zenchi.

"Tetsuo just try to calm down!" Zenchi said as he tried to approach Tetsuo to calm him down, all the bruises he got from the beating Derby gave him had gone now.  
Zenchi was just a few inches away from Tetsuo, when suddenly the 20 year old screamed at the top of his lungs and leapt over his bed to distance himself from the Doctor.

"I already fucking told you! Stay away from me!" Tetsuo hissed.

"I just want to know what's wrong; I'm not going to hurt you." Zenchi said in a soft tone, hoping that Tetsuo may calm down if he acted calm himself.

"Nothing is fucking wrong!! Piss off!!" Tetsuo snapped before stumbling backwards, obviously loosing his footing because of the nerves in his body being weakened due to the sedatives he received earlier to calm him down to this level.

"Tetsuo, why don't you just tell me what happened?" Zenchi asked calmly.

"It'll make no fucking difference!! Leave me alone!" Tetsuo snapped as he leaned against a nearby lamp desk for support, breathing heavily and sweating a little.  
He had recently stopped having seizures now, thanks to the new medication he was being put on.

"No need to get upset, just tell me what happened and I'll be able to help you." Zenchi said as he made his way slowly around the bed to reach Tetsuo, obviously to calm him down again.

"Why should I!? I hate being the weak one, the little weak fucking kid…you make me feel helpless by saying that to me! Damn it, how could I let Derby take advantage of me!?" Tetsuo answered in a weeping tone, tears starting to trickle down his pale cheeks.  
His eyes firmly shut, his body shaking as if fighting the urge to just fall down onto the floor, one hand quickly wiping as many tears away as possible whilst his metal hand was still resting on the lamp desk.

"Wait a minute…what about Derby!? What was it he did do to you!?" Zenchi asked in a very concerned, serious tone. He was also much closer to Tetsuo than earlier, actually able to put his hands on the 20 year olds shoulders and sooth his crying.

"N-nothing! He didn't do anything! Now leave me the fuck alone!!" Tetsuo cried before pushing himself free of Zenchi, throwing himself into the nearby cushion-chair.  
He continued to weep, rubbing the tears away desperately to maintain a tough exterior, whilst cursing under his breath about how weak he sees himself to be.  
Zenchi sighed heavily before grabbing a chair and sitting next to Tetsuo, putting a hand on his shoulder to sooth his crying.  
Tetsuo had given up on wiping away the tears and had resided into burying his head in his hands, crying heavier than earlier.

"It's alright Tetsuo; I'll leave you alone if you really want. We can talk about this some other time." Zenchi offered, still patting the 20 year old on the shoulder.  
Tetsuo didn't respond, he just continued to cry…acting almost as if he didn't know Zenchi was there.  
The Doctor sighed and looked down at Tetsuo in pity, what upset him so much?

_END FLASHBACK!_

"…maybe he may have been scared by something Derby did to him..." Zenchi added, coming out of his thinking pose.

"…I see…but how has his power level been? Was that reading we got really a glitch or…did it detect something we didn't know about? I need to know just how much power he has; if any change occurs I must be the first to know about it!" the Colonel explained, getting out of his chair and approaching the blinds again to look outside.

"H-his power level is at one hundred and twenty four now. It seems to be growing by seven point nine six every day. But we have a solution!" Zenchi began, the Colonel turning to look at Zen after hearing about the 'power growth'.

"We can put him on the exact same medication as Number 43! It will not only lower the power growth rate…but it will also calm him down! He'll be more open with us and won't get so angry! It may help him recover from the Psychic Trauma too." Zenchi explained.

"Are you sure this will work!? I don't want the same thing happening again!" The Colonel snapped as he sat back down in his seat, Zenchi cowering slightly.

"Y-yes sir! I am positive this will work! It was a success with Number 43 and Number 44!" Zenchi answered.

"…very well then…all of you are dismissed. But remember to report to me if even the slightest thing turns up over the issues we have discussed today!" The Colonel explained, the doctors and Professor bowing before leaving.

"Zenchi, wait one moment." The Colonel said before reaching for some paper and a pen.

"I want you to try something for me, a little experiment with Number 41." He began as he wrote on the paper.

"Try these questions and document his responses, afterwards I want you to show him the photos of the people I have listed on this sheet as well. Document his responses to them as well. Once you have all the information I want a report on them, handed in by the end of next week. Understand?" The Colonel explained as he handed Zenchi the paper he just wrote on.  
Zenchi nodded as he received the paper, glancing at it for a second before looking back at the Colonel.

"Sir…I can't get any access to the old Prisoners files, I need access to get the photos." Zenchi explained.  
The Colonel then opened his desk and handed Zenchi a card.

"There, use that card to get all the access you need, you are dismissed." He answered, Zenchi bowing to show his gratitude.

"Remember, Zenchi, I want that report by the end of next week." The Colonel reminded as Zenchi left the office.  
---

A dark void…nothing but darkness…only one figure floated within its centre; Tetsuo.  
Drifting in the black nothingness, seemingly awake, he heard voices ringing through his head…the voice of that weird metal creature; Donikoto.

_"You're not even going to shout and scream this time?" _the voice asked.__

"You've been invading my sleep for some time now, Donikoto. And you haven't said a fucking word about why. I'm used to it." Tetsuo answered, chuckling slightly.

_"I have my reasons for keeping silent about my presence, mortal." _The voice answered back.__

"…are you some kind of fucked-up demon or something? Come on, show yourself for once! I don't even know what you look like!" Tetsuo demanded, getting slightly irritated.

_"You already know what I look like…you just __**forgot **__what I looked like. Amnesia is a horrible thing, isn't it? So far you've had no luck in gathering all those memories of yours…let's keep it that way, shall we?" _The voice mocked, Tetsuo growled slightly in disgust and shut his eyes.

_"Just try to forget about your past…it was worthless anyway. It was filled with nothing but pain, anger and confusion…and the suffering of others." _The voice began; all the darkness swirled together to form a cloaked person right in front of Tetsuo. The black void now turned into a blood red; allowing the black-cloaked figure to stand clear before Tetsuo's eyes…which shot open the instant the darkness started to move.

_"You where nothing but worthless trash amongst the living; you even haunted the spirits of the dead without knowing it. Your very being cursed the land and tormented peoples souls." _The cloaked figure said, Tetsuo clenching a fist towards the mysterious man.

"Shut the fuck up! I've heard this way too many times from you already! If you're trying to scare me, can't you at least come up with something better!?" Tetsuo snapped, laughing in annoyance afterwards.

_"…you want to know the truth…yet you try to block it out? I have a question for you, Atoshimatsu…Do you remember HER? The one who showed you love and affection? The one whom you threw into danger? That young girl you crushed alive because of your selfishness… "_ the cloaked figure began. Tetsuo's eyes widening with each 'clue' the man gave him; it seemed he did remember something after all…the question he was asking himself though was; who was this girl who's face he recognised?

_"It seems you do know who I speak of, but you just can't put a name to her. How sad…but wonderful." _The cloaked man laughed as he faded back into the shadows, Tetsuo rushing towards him in pursuit screaming for him to stop tormenting him and to tell the truth…but to no avail.  
The man was gone.

"I know you're still here, Donikoto! And stop calling me 'Atoshimatsu' or whatever! It's 'Shima'! Got it!? SHIMA!" Tetsuo yelled, his voice echoing in the darkness.  
It was then that a white light appeared before him; taking the shape of what looked like a young girl in her early teens.  
She was dressed in a long white T-shirt and had black shorts on, her medium-long shaggy black hair obstructing the view of her eyes.  
Tetsuo stopped dead as soon as he saw the girl, noticing that she was crying heavily whilst holding a piece of red cloth in her hands.  
She squeezed the cloth with all her might as she cried, muttering the words 'Why did he do this to everyone? Why did he run away?' as she wept.  
Tetsuo didn't understand what the girl was talking about, but wanted to ease her crying for some odd reason.  
It was rather strange to him, he recognised her…her build, clothes and posture. He also felt very comfortable with her presence.  
It was when he touched her on the shoulders that she vanished in a flash of white light; Tetsuo only managing to get a glimpse of her face.  
That young, innocent face.

_"You killed that poor girl, you know. And you can't even remember her name…she loved you dearly, so much that her spirit came looking for you even after rumours where spread of your death." _The voice blurted out, almost out of nowhere.  
Tetsuo looked at his left hand, sulking slightly, before quickly clenching his fist as if to trap whatever light remained from the girl he touched.  
Looking at the floor afterwards, growling and cursing under his breath, that light appeared once more and fully engulfed his left arm.

_"She died because of YOU, Atoshimatsu." _The voice laughed, obviously not yet noticing Tetsuo's glowing arm.

"K…Kaori…" Tetsuo muttered; the light intensified and some crimson markings became faintly visible on the white lit surface of his arm…which he used to strike out mercilessly at the darkness, desperate to find Donikoto and annihilate him.

"You fucking rotten son of a bitch!! I never killed her!!!" Tetsuo screamed out before stopping his onslaught, quickly feeling exhausted from the attacks.

_"You're mentally weak, Atoshimatsu. In your transfer back to this world you lost everything…Akira made a grave mistake sending you back to do his dirty work; you'll all pay the price soon!" _the voice laughed.  
That was when Tetsuo screamed with all his might 'SHUT UP!' before waking up in his bed, glass on the floor once again along with other smashed pieces of debris.  
Jolting upright upon his awakening, arms spread forwards to grab anyone near him to seek some form of reinforcement that it was just a dream.  
He saw that nobody else was in the room with him, but could still sense the presence of someone: Donikoto.  
Panting heavily, Tetsuo got out of bed and strolled into the bathroom to wash the blood off his face, blood from the cuts he received when the glass smashed and scattered everywhere.  
He glanced into the mirror angrily, still panting and rubbing his head as the cuts healed instantly before his eyes.

"…healing is faster today…" he muttered before leaning on the sink to stare into the mirror, gazing directly at himself in disgust.

"…I'm getting fucking tired of this…what was that shit-face talking about anyway!? Who the hell is Akira…?" Tetsuo began, before seeing a reflection of the cloaked man in the mirror.  
Tetsuo turned around in an instant to gaze directly towards the mysterious figure, snarling with his fists clenched.

"You teenagers are always so angry; no wonder you all die when you get the power." The figure laughed, Tetsuo shaking his fist in his direction.

"Donikoto, you're such a bastard! Invading my dreams was bad enough! But coming into the real world and pestering me!? Oh…and showing me Kaori was a mistake you'll live to regret!" Tetsuo snapped, still shaking his fist angrily at Donikoto.

"Kaori…yes, the young girl who was interested in you…she must have been incredibly stupid to fall for trash like you; maybe she learnt her lesson when you killed her? Oh, how angry she will be with you! I bet she's begging for you to be condemned to Hell!" the man laughed.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Tetsuo screamed before lashing his arm at the man, who vanished into a trail of black smoke upon impact.  
After the smoke cleared away, Tetsuo strolled back to his bed and sat down. Placing his head in his hands, whipping away some tears that where forming in his eyes.

"K-Kaori…I…wish I could see you again…" Tetsuo muttered as he faintly remembered all the memories surrounding Kaori.  
That was when Zenchi entered the room in a state of panic, possibly worried about all the screaming he heard.  
As soon as he came into the room though, he seemed to know what happened.

"Another Psychic Nightmare? You need to calm down a bit; otherwise you might blow up the entire building!" Zenchi laughed, until noticing how upset Tetsuo was.

"Tetsuo? What's the matter?" Zenchi asked in a concerned, fatherly tone as he sat beside the slightly tearful 20 year old.  
Tetsuo didn't say anything and instead just burst into tears, Zenchi patting him on the back gently to calm his weeping.  
Memories of loved ones can never be forgotten. 

**END OF CHAPTER 6.**

AN: **Fairly short chapter for a reason; the last one was huge…so this one is smaller. Anyway, you know what I am going to say…so do it please. I have no real comments on this one, just the fact I made Tetsuo a little to 'whiney' and 'crybaby' like. But oh well. He did go through some shit earlier in chapter 5, so who could blame him?**

**Teaser for next chapter**

_"Kaneda?"_

"_That's right, moron. My name is Kaneda! Now, where have you been for the past 5 years!? How the hell are you even alive!?"_

_"…5 years? Wait a minute…you knew me?"_

"Are you RETARDED!? We where best friends since we were kids! How the hell could you forget about me!?"

_"Kaneda, calm down! Otherwise you'll alert security!"_


	7. Unexpected Reunion

--**Disclaimer:** I don't own AKIRA or its characters/gangs/locations. I only own Kiba and her 'friends'. So don't flame me, or I'll report you.-- 

**AN: There is a flare of drug usage by Tetsuo; and his language is fairly bad again. (No shock there…) Other than that, there is nothing else.**

**Tetsuo Take Ato Niban Kikai**

**Part 7: Unexpected Reunion**

Location: Unknown location, day and time.****

In the midst of darkness, voices of children could be heard.****

_"Did we make the right decision?"_

"Right or wrong, this was unavoidable."

"When do we step in then? Can't we just help him now and get this over with?"

"…if we did that he would go mad; he doesn't remember us or even recognise Donikoto. Once he finds out the truth himself we can step in."

"If we stepped in too early he would end up making Donikoto stronger, it's too dangerous."

"…what do you think, Akira?"

The darkness faded and turned white; the voices stopped talking, the white light moulded into a laboratory room in the Central Military Building where Tetsuo was sat on an operating table with his head in his hands. Several doctors observing him through a 'mirror wall' to ensure he didn't know who was watching him.  
Zenchi then entered the room with a notebook and took his seat in the nearby office chair, scribbling down something onto his little notebook.  
Tetsuo remained motionless, his head still in his hands, his hair drooping over them slightly.  
His hair had grown again, back to the fairly long-shaggy style it was when he was found in the hole by Kiba._  
_  
Location: CMB, Thursday, 8:36am.

"Alright Tetsuo…I need to run a few tests today before I let you go back to your room. I know how hard it has been for you these past few days…but you'll feel much better once we---" Zenchi began, before Tetsuo smacked a fist down onto the table he was sat on to stop him talking.

"Just---do what you came here to do! Don't talk to me like I'm a kid, don't touch me and don't ask me about what happened with Derby!" Tetsuo growled; his eyes narrowed as he gazed towards Zenchi in disgust.   
The doctors behind the mirror-glass instantly started to write things down as soon as Tetsuo slammed his fist down; Zenchi seemingly unaffected did the same.

"As you wish, Number 41…" Zenchi answered in a very displeased tone, obviously expecting the 20 year old to be calmer now that he had taken his medication.  
But it seemed his personality remained unaffected, he was still not open towards questions relating to Derby.

"First question, Number 41…" Zenchi began, Tetsuo sighing heavily as the questions where thrown at him.  
This was getting VERY annoying.  
---

Location: Kaneda's bar, same time and date.

Kiba and Kyubi, meanwhile, had arrived back at Kaneda's bar to explain their plan to him and Kai.

"Kaneda!" Kiba announced as she entered the bar, Kyubi by her side.  
The bar was pretty full right now with all Kaneda's gang members, who all gave Kiba and Kyubi death stares as soon as they entered the bar.

"Yo, no need to shout!" Kaneda yelled as he waved Kiba over to the bar, where he had just finished serving the last drink to Kai.  
Kai chuckled when Kaneda rang the bell that was hanging beside him violently, so violent that the little string to ring it with came clean off.  
The gang members all turned to face their leader, who was still looking at the string he ripped off.  
That was until Kai punched him in the arm.

"Owwwww! Gah! Alright!! Everyone; GET OUT!!!" Kaneda whined as he rubbed the arm Kai punched.  
The gang members all made little whining sounds as they got up and left the bar, hands in pockets kicking the floor as they walked outside.  
Kiba and Kyubi approached the bar and sat down next to Kai, who was gingerly sipping his sake.

"Okay Kiba and old fox-face…you said you had a plan to get into the CMB?" Kaneda asked, leaning on the bar after flinging the 'drying towel' for the drinks over his shoulder.

"Yes. It's a fairly simple plan, but dangerous." Kiba began.

"I have managed to swipe a few Doctors clothes from the buildings laundry department already, all we need is some ID cards…which Oni is going to make for us." Kyubi explained.

"That crazy faggot!? He'll be the one who gets us killed!" Kaneda coughed, almost falling over.  
Kai also choked a little bit whilst he was drinking, spilling some of the sake down his shirt and tie before remaining perfectly still to prevent further embarrassment to himself.  
Kyubi rolled his eyes after seeing their responses, but it was no surprise. Oni was not known to be the type to commit forgery.

"Don't complain about it boys, Oni made our entire gang fake ID cards. They look very genuine, so don't worry about them." Kiba reassured, before nodding at Kyubi to continue where he left off.

"Once Oni makes the cards, we are going to all meet up by the sewer duct I found. I'll make a mark on your map of where it is; just don't go doing something stupid like turning up at the one opposite. That route is full of traps." Kyubi explained, before continuing.

"Once we get into the sewers we are going to get access to the 11th Floor, I only know how to get up there. But once we are on the 11th Floor it's all up to you Kaneda." Kyubi finished.

"We need your help to get us to at least the 13th Floor; we should find our way around better from there." Kiba explained.

"…that's it?" Kaneda asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yes, you just have to get us up to Tetsuo's room and help us talk to him. I have a bad feeling that he's not going to be happy to see any of us." Kiba answered.  
Kaneda pushed Kai slightly, who was still motionless after spilling his sake, to gain his attention.  
Once Kai's attention was gained, Kaneda whispered everything to him before patting him hard on the back…causing Kai to spill the rest of his sake over his shirt again. 

"We're going to hang around here for a bit until Oni gives us the signal to head back and pick up the ID cards; that alright with you?" Kiba asked as Kaneda took the drying towel off his shoulder and cleaned up the sake Kai spilt.

"What? Oh yeah, sure. Just don't bug Kai while I go and talk to Kei about this; she's gotta know where I am otherwise she'll get pissed-off and come looking for me." Kaneda answered before tossing the towel over to Kai, who was not ready for it and got a face full of soggy-wet towel.  
Kai was soaking wet now, which made Kyubi and Kiba chuckle slightly…Kai hated getting wet because he loved his ties and shirts so much.  
He wanted to look good to impress Kiba, since he had a slight crush on her, so when she laughed at him he felt humiliated.  
Instead of saying or doing anything about it; he instead just buried his head in his arms…which where folded across the bar.  
---

Location: CMB, same day, 12:19am.

Back at the laboratory, Tetsuo's testing was finished and he was free to stroll around his room and the surrounding corridors of the 15th Floor.  
Zenchi had to leave him on his own for a while to process the test results, leaving Tetsuo to ponder over the idea of what they where for as he strolled around the corridors aimlessly.

"Damn…this place is boring." Tetsuo muttered after giving up on the 'thinking' and 'pondering' side of things; now seeking more physical enjoyment.  
He kicked the floor slightly after stopping outside his room, looking every now and then at the door before giving it a good whack.  
Another subject, who looked very clumsy and like he had some form of brain damage, was being aided down the corridor by a 'rookie doctor'; who saw Tetsuo's frustration and decided to stop for a moment.

"Are you alright? You don't look too well…" the doctor asked Tetsuo, who was sulking slightly.

"I'm fucking fine…just damn bored. Now piss-off." Tetsuo huffed.

"Looks like someone forgot to take their medication!" The doctor chuckled, Tetsuo rolling his eyes as a response.  
He did fancy taking something to ease his boredom, or at least give him a bit of a thrill; right now either would do.  
Tetsuo gave the rookie the impression that he did forget to take his meds in hope he'd be given something, but instead the doctor just laughed and told him that the meds he needed where not with him right now.

"You should probably go upstairs and get the medication you need, then take it; just go and take the elevator to the 16th Floor and turn right when you leave it. You'll find the meds room around there. It's usually empty around this hour, but I am sure someone will turn up and give you want you need." the rookie doctor said in a happy-go-lucky voice, before nodding at Tetsuo and heading back down the corridor with the dozy test subject.

"The meds room is that easy to get to??...this gives me an idea of how to break this fucking boredom…" Tetsuo smirked, flexing his metal arm as he strolled down the opposite direction of the rookie doctor to head to the elevator.  
It was only a short walk away, so he didn't have much to complain about there.  
It was only when he got to the elevator that he got angry; a guard was right there in front of him, giving him the evil eye.

"Turn around, son." The guard said as Tetsuo growled at him under his breath, cursing slightly out of frustration. Angered by how easy it sounded to get up there and to the medication room, but how the facts where so obvious…it would never be that easy for a subject.  
A doctor probably could get up there easily; but he didn't want to risk being busted trying to steal a uniform. He was too suspicious to act like one of the workers; he just had to stick with being the 'lone test subject'.  
That was when it hit him.

"But sir…my doctor forgot to get my medication, if I don't get it I'll pass out and who knows what will happen next!" Tetsuo explained in a very 'kiddie' tone, trying his best to look harmless.  
The guard adjusted the gun on his back and shook his head.

"Sorry, son. You need to be escorted by a supervisor to use the lift." The guard answered in a slightly disappointed tone, obviously sympathising with Tetsuo.  
That was when Tetsuo did something he wasn't known for at all…he put on a 'puppy-dog' face…it was so sickly cute that even the guard was struggling to resist helping him.  
Eventually, his defence cracked.

"…But if you want to I can take you upstairs? You know where the room is, right? I'll just take you up the lift and you can go and grab your medication, then I can take you back down here. Now stop giving me that look, kid." The guard offered, now slightly relieved that Tetsuo stopped pulling that 'puppy-dog' face at him.  
Tetsuo could get anything he wanted if he pulled that face all the time, but I bet it would be painful to keep looking like that.  
The guard then opened the lift and stepped inside with Tetsuo, before pressing button 16 to take them up to the next floor.  
Once up there the guard stood outside the lift and changed shifts with the guard already up here, explaining Tetsuo's 'little story' to him in order to change the shift temporarily.  
Tetsuo then took the directions he was told earlier by the rookie doctor to reach the medication room; but stopped half way there after seeing the Colonel in the distance, surrounded by doctors with the old Professor by his side…all seemingly trying to hand in some new research or reports.  
The Professor was the only one not bothering the Colonel, but he was whispering to him every now and then.  
Tetsuo took cover behind a nearby dustbin to hide himself as the Colonel and doctors strolled by, none of them even noticing Tetsuo and his crazy hairstyle sticking out behind that little bin.

"Professor, I need that report tomorrow on the 'Godhood theory'. Either hand it in tomorrow or explain everything with me at Number 41's operating table!" the Colonel snapped as they strolled by, Tetsuo raising an eyebrow as they went by after hearing the Colonel talk about him (he knows he is number 41 now) being on an operating table.

"S-sir…are you THAT desperate to find out his potential? I don't think this operating idea will benefit anyone." The Professor answered as they strolled further down the corridor, Tetsuo getting out of his hiding position to lean against the nearby wall and peak around the corner to watch them and listened carefully.

"Number 41 is dangerous right now; but if we don't find out his limit soon then all we can do is declare him as a threat to humanity and terminate him! Would you rather find out now whilst we still have him contained or would you like to wait and see the true extent of his power destroy NeoTokyo!?" The Colonel snapped as they entered the lift.

"…threat to humanity??" Tetsuo muttered to himself, looking at his metal hand before shaking the thoughts he was getting off.

"I…understand sir. I'll go see Dr.Zenchi immediately and explain everything to him. When will we be doing the…operation?" the Professor asked, hesitating before saying 'operation'.  
Tetsuo got a bad feeling in his gut after hearing that, he could just picture all the horrible tests and such that they would do to him.  
Feeling slightly sick now, Tetsuo was desperate to get a drug in his system to calm him down.  
Once the Colonel and doctors had gone out of sight, Tetsuo got up and headed towards the medication room.  
He was expecting the place to be swarming with guards or at least doctors, but the room was totally deserted. Just like that rookie told him.

"Hmph…this is too fucking easy!" Tetsuo laughed before entering the room and shutting the door behind him; almost overwhelmed by the amount of medication in the place.  
Oddly enough he knew what he was looking for; it was a form of sedative, the drug 'Rohypnol'.  
It is a powerful hypnotic drug; basically it can be hypnotic, sedate the user, reduce anxiety, and enables the muscles to relax. This drug was obviously to give Tetsuo a 'high' and calm him down after he heard about some 'operations' going to be done on him.  
After searching through the many cabinets he finally found it in some syringes, ready to use.

"Damn…I feel like I've been on this stuff before…" he chuckled before injecting the sedative into the 'soft matter' between his upper arm and lower arm, flinching slightly from the needle entering his fragile human arm…which had not been injected with anything for many years.  
But once he removed the needle he got the effects he wanted, so he couldn't care less about pain or consequence.  
Tetsuo got a mass of dizzy spells shortly after taking the sedative, before chuckling slightly as if slightly drunk. This stuff was strong…too much of it could kill him.  
But he didn't care about his life or the consequences of his actions, everything was a mess at the moment…death would be a relief for him right now.  
He sat down on the tiled floor with the small box of the drug and laughed out loud, almost as if completely overjoyed by finding such a place filled with this stuff.  
Grabbing another syringe he injected himself once again, laughing madly after taking it.  
The effects where starting to show now, the first dose made him feel calm and happy, the second dose gave him what he wanted…a complete high; one might say he would experience a total distortion of reality.  
How true…he was acting like a binge-drinking kid who would usually throw up and pass out on the streets after a night out with friends partying.  
He was laughing uncontrollably and was slurring his words, almost as if totally drunk.  
Tetsuo found some more drugs that caught his interest, but didn't know what they where for. He still took them though, probably because he was desperate to keep that 'high' flowing.  
That was when Zenchi came into the room just as Tetsuo was about to inject himself with the third, and most lethal, dose of the sedative drug.

"Tetsuo! What in gods name are you doing!!?" Zenchi yelled before grabbing the drug from the highly sedated subjects' hand, which didn't seem to mind being yelled at for their dangerous antics.

"Ehh…whur you wan?? Can yo sea I'm avin phun?" Tetsuo slurred, laughing uncontrollably after burping. (Another side effect to the drug is uncontrollable burping and hiccupping.)

"You don't understand what you just did to yourself, do you!? That drug can kill you if you take too much of it!!" Zenchi snapped, hauling Tetsuo off the ground…only for the drunken 20 year old to fall back onto the floor, laughing once again.  
The Professor from earlier then entered the room and saw Tetsuo stretching his limbs as he lay on the floor laughing, almost as if to force the sedative to travel through his entire body rather than just his head.

"Zenchi, what on Earth has happened to Number 41!!?" The Professor boomed, Zenchi hauling Tetsuo of the ground again but to no avail…the sedated subject just slumped back onto the floor and kept trying to maintain his 'drug-inflicted happiness'.

"I let him go for a walk around his room whilst I went to process his test results; then I remembered about his new medication and came up here to get it and what do I find!? Number 41 drugging himself with a lethal dose of Rohypnol! Why this place isn't better guarded, I have no idea! I dread to think of what other drugs he's taken…" Zenchi explained as he cleared up the mess around him and his heavily sedated subject, the Professor knelt beside Tetsuo and examined him to make sure he wasn't in any critical condition.  
The drunkenness had gradually faded, but that strange laughter remained as did the random twitching of his limbs. He sounded more tired though, which wasn't a bad thing for the doctors. It meant taking him back to his room (or elsewhere) would be less hassle for them.  
Tetsuo was still awake but he refused to get off the floor, he wouldn't budge or even put any effort into moving.  
The Professor was furious.

"Number 41!! Get up this instant!" The Professor snapped as he got back on his own feet, looking down at Tetsuo in disgust.

"Mmm…naaaah…I don't wanna." Tetsuo laughed.

"What was that!!?" The Professor boomed, Zenchi backing away slightly to prevent getting in the firing-line of the Professors anger.  
Tetsuo laughed before rolling side to side on the floor, messing with his hair whilst doing so.  
The Professor had had enough; he hauled Tetsuo off the ground and ordered Zenchi to help carry him to the Colonels office.

"Are you joking!? The Colonel will kill us both if he finds out about this!" Zenchi questioned, aiding the Professor in moving Tetsuo anyway.

"I'm not joking, Doctor. This subject has a real attitude problem and the Colonel wants to know about everything he does, just to ensure our own safety. I was supposed to tell you this later but…the Colonel wants me to…" the Professor began, before checking to see if Tetsuo was sleeping or not.  
Luckily, he was out cold. The sedative finally put him to sleep.

"…the Colonel wants me to do an operation on Number 41; he thinks the 'Power Controlling Chip' is not working properly…so I need to either replace it or find a better substitute. He also said that while I'm at it I can do a full body examination; after all, Number 41 is the only subject who hasn't had a full-over examination." The Professor explained; Zenchi remaining silent throughout, his head drooping slightly to keep an eye on the sleeping Psychic he was carrying.

"…he needs to have the operation regardless of what either of us think about it; the Colonel thinks he is hiding the full extent of his power…so we have to replace the chip before it's too late." The Professor finished, finally stopping in front of the elevator where the guard was.  
He saw Tetsuo unconscious, but decided to stay quiet about how it was him who let Tetsuo up here in the first place.

"You there, take us to Floor 25 and escort us to the Colonel's office." The Professor instructed to the guard, who instantly did as he was told.  
---

Location: Kaneda's bar, same day, 1:35pm.

Back at the bar; Kyubi and Kiba where having a private conversation about Tetsuo.  
Kai was nearby, drinking more sake and wearing a brand new shirt…with the same old tie.  
Kiba and Kyubi where also drinking sake, waiting for the signal from Oni whilst also waiting for Kaneda to come back from his 'little chat' with Kei.

"Kiba, you didn't fully explain to me about how you know so much about that little twerp." Kyubi announced in a slightly annoyed tone, sipping some of his sake.  
Kiba just rolled her eyes and stopped drinking, sighing heavily before turning to face Kyubi again.

"Look, all I know is that four children talked to me about a few things regarding Tetsuo. Then they showed me some weird things…then I woke up and just had to make this plan. I told you this already." Kiba answered before drinking again.

"What did they tell you? That's what I want to know." Kyubi whined, putting his empty glass of sake on the bar.

"All they told me was how sad his childhood was…how he was abandoned and bullied at an orphanage; always got picked on for his height and inferiority, never asked for help…and how Kaneda was always looking out for him like a brother; but somehow wound up being hated by Tetsuo…the children said that although he showed anger towards Kaneda he never really hated him, he was just trying to overpower the inferiority he felt around Kaneda so he could be respected." Kiba explained.

"…" Kyubi remained silent and just stared at Kiba, before pouring himself another drink and gulping that down.

"…sorry, that didn't make much sense at all…but that's what they told me; they also showed me some images of a boy with a red cape wandering the streets killing people who worked for the army…hordes of 'Akira Worshippers' following his every step, he would notice them but not harm them…but when the army showed up he would use some unknown force to cause destruction which would harm his 'followers' by accident. It was as if he was a young god-like being who didn't know how to use his powers." Kiba added.

"That sounds like our Tetsuo alright." Kai blurted out, still sipping his sake.

"Kai…is that really true? Was Tetsuo really like that?" Kiba asked, leaning outwards from her seat to look around Kyubi and at Kai.

"Yeah…everything you said was true; the bullying, the anger and the inhuman powers to cause chaos and destruction. He was a psycho; and it took so many years for it all to flush out. We where all idiots; we should have known he'd flip eventually and kill someone. I mean, whenever we fought with rival gangs like the Clowns he'd always go off on his own and try to play hero…then get beat up really bad; he'd blame himself for his weakness and just try again whenever he got the chance." Kai began.

"On one occasion where we all went for a ride in Clown Turf to ruin their drug-dealing, Tetsuo flipped because Kaneda wouldn't let him go off on his own. He was so strict on Tet that day that he even forced him to ride on the back of his bike, he wouldn't let him ride on his own." Kai added, before he continued.

"When Kaneda stopped his bike just once to warm up for a game of 'chicken' with the Clown Boss; Tetsuo jumped off the bike and tried to play hero again. He ran screaming at Joker preparing to whack him silly, but instead he got a good smack right in the face. Good thing the bikes where stationary, Kaneda dreads what could have happened if Tet tried that if Joker was charging at them on his bike." Kai added.

"…that doesn't explain one thing though…what is with Tetsuo's huge drug problem? I mean, I know you guys take some shit…but he's addicted to sedatives, from what I know you guys don't have anything like that." Kyubi questioned; Kai made an 'uh-huh' sound before drinking the rest of his sake and filling his glass up again.

"On the same day Tetsuo jumped off Kaneda's bike after being 'rescued' by him, Tet felt awful about what happened…mainly mad about himself being so weak, but he was also angry at Kaneda for being the hero again." Kai began, drinking some more sake before continuing.

"Kaneda told me to follow him to make sure he didn't get hurt or killed, so I just watched him for a little while…I saw him rush over to a certain person who he usually lounged around with in your gang, he was an old member of yours…if I remember Oni kicked his ass for selling sedatives to rival gangs." Kai explained.

"Oh yeah! That Koran guy! He always stole our sedatives and SH Drugs and sold them! He got a good ass kicking alright; I think he's dead now though…" Kiba blurted out as a response.

"That's why Tet got such bad mood swings, he couldn't get hold of the drug he wanted and got angry all the time about it." Kaneda said as he walked back into the bar.

"Kaneda; how'd Kei take it?" Kiba asked.

"Eh…she wasn't to join in too, but I said no…then she started screaming at me to let her join in; so I gave up and said 'yeah, sure'. So…Kai, where in the story did you get to?" Kaneda answered, sitting down behind the bar again.

"Kei wants to join in too? Great! The more the merrier!" Kiba chuckled, obviously getting slightly tipsy on the sake.  
Kaneda just rolled his eyes and asked Kai to continue the story, just so Kiba and Kyubi knew who they where dealing with.

"Right…anyway, that was when I saw Tetsuo just sat down in an alleyway; injecting himself with some kind of sedative. I ran up to him to stop him, but when he saw me he went mad. Lashing out at me to forget what I just saw; before seeing him cry like a little kid. He was in a real mess…when he got those powers it was unavoidable for him to kill so many people." Kai finished.

"Yeah, Tet was a real psycho. But he was a great guy when he wasn't pissed-of or craving drugs. Was he any different in your gang? Probably not!" Kaneda joked.  
Kyubi and Kiba jut watched Kaneda have a slight chuckling fit, obviously remembering the fun times him and Tetsuo had.  
Kai spilt some of his sake down his shirt again after Kaneda started patting him on the back.

"Shit man! This was my favourite shirt!" Kai cried out before laying one on Kaneda.  
---

Location: CMB, same day, 2:46pm.

"Wake up, Number 41!" boomed a familiar voice.

Opening his eyes slowly, Tetsuo flinched and squirmed as blinding amounts of light seeped into his eyes.  
He rolled over onto his side and shut his eyes again, making moaning sounds like any typical teenager who doesn't want to wake up.

"GET UP!" the voice boomed again, followed by the sound of a large bang.  
That got Tetsuo to sit upright, almost fully awake now he could make out where he was.  
He was on a 'psychiatric couch' in the Colonels office.  
His muscles aching, he just couldn't move without flinching in pain.  
Tetsuo also heard ringing sounds in his head, which was also in tremendous amounts of pain; that was the aftermath of the heavy sedation he put himself under.  
He placed a hand on his head as he let his tired and sore body lie back down across the couch; lying on his side he could not see anyone but a blurred image that resembled Dr.Zenchi, who was sat on a regular chair in the distance.

"Tetsuo Shima! Get up this instant!" the voice boomed.

"Sir, he can't move very well right now. He was heavily sedated and is still in mid-sedation right now. You might have to wait a few minutes for the effects to wear off." The voice of a familiar Professor explained.  
Tetsuo rubbed his eyes before turning onto his back so he could see in front of him, the images where still blurry…but he could finally make out who was shouting at him.  
The Colonel.

"Sedated or not! He can hear me!!" The Colonel growled, now noticing that Tetsuo was actually looking in his direction.  
Moving the Professor out of the way, The Colonel approached Tetsuo and stood towering before him.

Although he felt inferior, the sedative kept Tetsuo calm and prevented him from complaining or trying to run away.

"What made you think you could raid the medical facility without consequence!?" The Colonel snapped at the care-free Tetsuo, who just laid there without even flinching.

"…I needed something." Tetsuo answered, in a slightly drowsy tone.

"Needed something!? What you need is to learn about CHOICES! Now answer my question Number 41!" The Colonel growled.  
Tetsuo just yawned before rubbing his eyes again.

"It sounded easy to…get to…I needed…sedative…" Tetsuo yawned.  
The Colonel huffed as Tetsuo started to doze off again, obviously still under the influence of the drugs he took.

"He's still very tired, sir. He took two doses of Rohypnol, so it's only natural for the sedation to last longer." The Professor explained.

"Zenchi! I want Number 41 to be locked in his room for the rest of the week until his 'you-know-what' can be commenced!" The Colonel snapped.  
The Professor nudged Zenchi to answer 'yes sir' instead of just letting him sit there like an idiot.

"Yes sir…" Zenchi answered before bowing to the Colonel.

"Are his mental test results processed yet!? If they are, I want to see them immediately! No excuses!" The Colonel growled; the Professor aiding Tetsuo up to his feet.  
He was sound asleep again, so Zenchi had to help carry Tetsuo with the aid of the Professor. Luckily for them he would put up a fight or struggle.

"I'll hand them in before tonight, sir. I need to make more copies." Zenchi answered.  
The Colonel calmed down a bit and waved the two outside, ordering them to make sure Tetsuo was tightly locked up and put under the more 'restrictive rules'.  
Zenchi wanted to protest, but the Professor made sure he didn't. The last thing Zenchi wanted to do was make Tetsuo (and himself) be further punished, having to lock his prised subject up and put him under restriction was bad enough.

"You are dismissed! And I still want that report Zenchi!" The Colonel yelled as the trio where escorted out of the office, Tetsuo still unconscious and being carried out of course.  
---

Location: Rune Nightclub, same day, 11:16pm.

Kaneda and Kai meet up with Kiba and Kyubi at the club; they get preparations made and recap the plan.  
Oni also presents them with their fake ID cards, which actually look surprisingly good.  
Kai is wearing yet another shirt since the other two got very wet from the constant spilling of sake.  
---

Location: CMB, Friday, 6:02am.

(This part is being saved for the 'cut-out scenes' part at the end of the whole story.  
Basically, Tetsuo tries to escape, but he gets hit by a car and taken back into the CMB where he is relocated to the 'emergency ward' on the 14th Floor. This is a reference to CATACLYSM, an online fan-manga.  
He also gets heavily restrained so they can give him his new medication, which he is reluctant to taking.)

Location: Outside the CMB, same day, 6:32am.

Kaneda, Kei and Kai meet up with Kiba and Kyubi; they sneak into the CMB without any trouble thanks to Kyubi's magic.  
He cloaks them with invisibility until they reach the 11th Floor, where they get into their disguises and break in.

Location: inside the CMB, same day, 8:35am.

Kaneda, Kai, Kiba and Kei all disguised themselves as doctors and worked their way up to the 14th Floor…since Kei was a smart-ass and guided them easily they got up there in no time. (Kyubi is disguised as a pet fox, by the way.)  
Kyubi sensed Tetsuo's power was in a different location and guided them to his new room. Luckily for them it was on the 14th Floor already.  
But there was a slight problem; the door was locked.

"Okay Kyubi, do your thing!" Kiba chuckled as the white fox blew a cloud of dust into the keyhole of the door, causing it to magically unlock.  
When they entered his room, they found Tetsuo sulking by the nearby windowsill, glancing out at the night-time chaos of NeoTokyo.  
He was dressed in hospital patient attire, covered in bandages and strange 'straps' that would have been used to restrain him whilst they gave him his new medication.

"Hey Tet why are you sulking? Ain't you happy to see us?" Kyubi mocked before transforming back into his 'human' form.  
As they all entered the room Tetsuo turned around, Kei looked on in shock after closing the door behind her.  
Tetsuo (instantly recognising Kiba, Kyubi and Kei) felt a little confused over why they where even here.

"Heh…I thought you didn't care about me…" Tetsuo chuckled before looking back out of the window.

"Shut up; we care about you…all we hate is your god damn attitude problem." Kyubi answered.

"…what's with the girl who I saw at the Nightclub? Why's she here??" Tetsuo questioned, pointing out Kei who was trying to hide from him.

"Kei? Oh, she's with her boyfriend…who helped us get here to rescue you." Kiba answered, noticing how Tetsuo just blinked densely at her as a response.  
Kiba sighed.

"Ugh…she came with her boyfriend because she wouldn't let him run off and do something stupid; he had to come with us because he knew how to get us here! Understand now?" Kiba explained again.

"Stupid!!?" yelled a voice from behind the towering Kyubi.

"…ri-ght." Tetsuo answered slowly, possibly still not understanding what Kiba was talking about…ignoring the angry voice from behind the tall fox-man.

"YO! You little shit! Are you just going to ignore ME!?" Kaneda snapped from behind, pushing himself forwards to reveal himself to Tetsuo.

"…who the hell are you?" Tetsuo asked, slightly irritated by Kaneda's loud mouth…and stupid hairstyle. (**I hate Kaneda's hair! Tetsuo agrees with me too!**)

"Dumb-ass! It's me; Kaneda!" Kaneda snapped, standing right in front of Tetsuo.  
Kai also pushed himself forward to get a better look at what was going on, but was held back by Kiba to prevent him getting too close.

"Kaneda?" Tetsuo asked as if trying to remember where he heard the name before, raising an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"That's right, moron. My name is Kaneda! Now, where have you been for the past 5 years!? How the hell are you even alive!?" Kaneda barked, stood only a few inches away from the still slightly sedated Tetsuo.

"…5 years? Wait a minute…you knew me?" Tetsuo answered tiredly.

"Are you RETARDED!? We where best friends since we were kids! How the hell could you forget about me!?" Kaneda yelled.  
Kai then pushed himself forward and pulled Kaneda back slightly, just to calm him down a little.

"Kaneda, calm down! Otherwise you'll alert security!" Kai warned in a whisper-like tone, Kyubi aiding in keeping Kaneda held back.  
Kiba also joined in, just to explain everything that she knew so far to him.  
Tetsuo ignored the commotion and just shrugged, looked out the window again, before sighing heavily as he rubbed his sore head.

"Tetsuo…" Kaneda muttered, now calmed down after Kiba explained to him about his 'amnesia being the main problem'.

Kiba approached Tetsuo and sat beside him on the windowsill, whispering to him.

"What does she think she's doing!?" Kaneda barked, trying to get free once more.  
Kyubi held him tight though; there was no way he would let Kaneda get away from his grasp so easily. Kyubi was incredibly strong.

"She is possibly briefing him about you and Kai. You are his two old friends, aren't you? You get so worked up over him not remembering your names or the events you shared with one another; so let Kiba talk to him. She might be just the help he needs to 'wake up'." Kyubi explained as he eased his grasp on Kaneda; after it became apparent that he was holding him a little too tight.  
Kaneda huffed and stopped struggling, obviously allowing Kiba a bit more time to talk to Tetsuo.  
That, and there was no doubt she would be informing Tetsuo of the weird events happening outside. He had to know about those things too, because there was no telling what he might do if he was just thrown back into the city amongst all the confusion going around.

Things where starting to get strange outside in the busy streets of NeoTokyo…talk was going around over 'Akira coming back' once again; so where stories about 'the end of the world'.  
There was also talk amongst the military of a test subject in the CMB being a 'threat to humanity'.  
It was obvious Kiba was telling Tetsuo all this, since he seemed to take slight interest in the 'threat to humanity' and 'end of the world' stories she told him.  
However, once she stopped whispering the information to him, he just shrugged it off and looked outside again.

"Nice stories Kiba, but I don't see any real fucking importance in listening to anymore of them." Tetsuo huffed, not looking at Kiba or even showing any signs of thinking about it.

"Tetsuo, you have to listen! This is important!" Kiba snapped with a tone of extreme wariness in her voice. She obviously sensed that someone might be listening in on them.

"Nothing is important to me anymore…other than the memories I still have of Kaori…I forget everything and then someone just tries to shove it all back down my fucking throat at once!? Even those little memories I have seem like a huge pain in the ass, so don't tell me those crappy little stories are important." Tetsuo yelled in Kiba's direction, obviously not caring about keeping this conversation under wraps like the others.  
Everyone was silent for a few seconds after Tetsuo's little outburst, before Kaneda (surprise, surprise) broke it.

"Wait a minute…you remember Kaori? Why do your remember her and not me!?" Kaneda yelled, waving his arms around to gain Tetsuo's attention…which seemed non-existent at that very moment.  
He just sat there, looking outside with a sulking expression on his face. He sighed heavily and rubbed his head often, casually squeezing his shirt with his metal arm every now and again.  
The sighing and sulking alone showed signs that he was either heartbroken, or he was in a phase of extreme depression.  
Kaneda continued to shout at Tetsuo and wave his arms about, but still could not grab the 20 year olds attention.

"…Kaori." Tetsuo muttered.

"Yo, numbskull! Wake up and stop sulking like some god damn fucking emo!" Kaneda snapped.  
After Kaneda told him to 'wake up', Tetsuo suddenly entered a huge laughing fit, slapping his human hand onto his forehead as he laughed almost psychotically.

"What the hell are you so happy about!? You still have that fucking weird mood swing prob---" Kaneda began, but was interrupted by Tetsuo suddenly dimming down his laughter

"You think I look happy?" Tetsuo laughed.  
Kaneda was about to answer back, but Tetsuo moved his hand across the air in front of Kaneda as if to 'close a zip' in the air, which instantly sealed the shouting gang leaders mouth.  
He obviously used his telekinesis to keep Kaneda's mouth shut and stop talking.

"You talk too much; and I already explained to Kiba that I am 'awake'…I'm in too much pain to be dreaming!" Tetsuo chuckled.

"…as amusing as that just was, you should really know better. Kaneda wasn't talking about 'being asleep' as in 'dreaming asleep'. He was talking about you 'waking up mentally'." Kyubi explained, holding back his laughter as Kaneda tried everything he could to open his mouth.

"Waking up mentally? You think I'm fucking burying my head in the sand to avoid the truth!?" Tetsuo growled.  
Before Kyubi could answer back, Zenchi had entered the room and saw the trespassers.

"Trespassers!" Zenchi snapped before preparing to raise an alarm.  
However, Tetsuo didn't want his 'visitors' to leave just yet. He wasn't finished asking them questions, nor was he done answering theirs.  
He wanted his answering more than anything, though.  
Tetsuo used his telekinesis to slam the door shut and lock it before Zenchi could escape to raise the alarm, chuckling afterwards when his doctor tries desperately to get out.

"Don't worry, Zen. They're just old friends of mine…" Tetsuo chuckled, his doctor easing his self panic.  
It took some slight explanation from Tetsuo though before Zenchi had fully calmed down and stopped trying to escape.

"Zen, I need to know something..." Tetsuo began, gaining his doctors attention.

"…who is Akira...and…what is Donikoto?" Tetsuo asked.  
Zenchi knew who Akira was, but decided to keep quiet about it. He knew that the information was top secret, that and Tetsuo was under restrictive orders. One order was that Zenchi was not aloud to tell Tetsuo about anything regarding past research.

"D-Donikoto!?" Kyubi cursed under his breath before stepping to the back of the group.  
Tetsuo huffed and jumped off the windowsill, before finally getting fed up of Kaneda's squirming and 'releasing' his mouth.

"Tet, you bastard!" Kaneda growled.

"I have no idea who Akira is or who Donikoto is; are they people you see in your dreams?" Zenchi asked.

"…Zenchi, don't lie to me." Tetsuo warned as he flexed his metal arm.

"I'm not lying to you." Zenchi said.  
Tetsuo growled before slamming his metal arm down onto the nearby lamp-desk; smashing it into pieces.

"Tetsuo!?" Zenchi yelled in a shocked voice.  
Everyone stood motionless after that display, they all knew about Tetsuo possessing telekinesis and psychic powers…but never any form of brute strength.  
Maybe he didn't know about it himself?

"If any of you know who Akira or Donikoto is, step forward NOW and fucking tell me!" Tetsuo demanded.  
Kaneda tried to blurt out the truth over Akira, even thought he was still very angry at Tetsuo, but got blocked by Kiba.

"Something doesn't feel right, Kaneda." Kiba whispered, ensuring Kaneda didn't get any closer.

"I'm going to ask you all AGAIN…Now, who the hell is Akira!? And who the fuck is Donikoto!?" Tetsuo barked; getting angrier as Zenchi remained silent.  
Tetsuo was targeting Zenchi for the information; he knew that Zenchi could tell him everything about Akira. But he couldn't sense any form of information about Donikoto in ANY of the people's heads in the room, obviously he could scan their thoughts and tell if they where lying…but he was still not strong enough to get the information he wanted through the use of his powers.  
Tetsuo was getting VERY frustrated; he was smashing everything nearby him to pieces with a single blow of his metal arm.  
It took another good whack, this time to the nearby wall, for Zenchi to open his mouth.

"I already told you…I don't know who either of them are." Zenchi answered, a tone of fear in his voice.

"…NEVER, EVER fucking lie to me!" Tetsuo warned again, the pieces of debris from the broken desk floating around the palm of his metal hand now.

"Tetsuo!! Y-you're using your powers!!" Zenchi yelled, stood in complete and utter shock.  
That 'power controlling chip' was set to ON…yet Tetsuo was using his powers freely, as if it was set to OFF.

"T-this…can not be!?" Kyubi yelled in a state of panic, before turning into his fox form and barging the door down; fleeing the room.  
Kiba turned to face the door which she saw Kyubi run out of, before calling for him to come back.  
That was when the room started to shake violently, cracks started appearing in the walls…other pieces of debris began to levitate off the ground; the glass in the windows also showed signs of smashing.  
Kiba sensed that everyone was in danger if Tetsuo didn't calm down, and Zenchi knew that if Tetsuo didn't stop soon the entire building would be destroyed.  
Had Tetsuo's full power finally been awakened? 

**END OF CHAPTER 7.**

AN: **This was a LONG ONE! I had to cut out the 'ID card' things and the 'break-in' parts because it was that long! Oh…if you've read my other end Authors Notice's then you no what to do. Kai made me laugh for some reason, don't know why…and Kaneda is stupid; just like his hair!**

**Teaser for next chapter**

_"Crap! Is that an alarm!?"_

_"You set it off Tet! Fix it!"_

"_You fix it dumb-ass!"_

_"Will both of you just shut the fuck up!? This rescue mission will plummet if you keep that up!"  
_


	8. The Escape PART 1

--**Disclaimer:** I don't own AKIRA or its characters/gangs/locations. I only own Kiba and her 'friends'. So don't flame me, or I'll report you.-- 

**AN: Tetsuo and Kaneda fight. Also…someone gets killed by the little outburst Tet started to have in chapter 7, it continues on here too…So that's the only warning. Oh yeah, Tetsuo's language is bad again. But that is no surprise.**

**Tetsuo Take Ato Niban Kikai**

**Part 8: The Escape PART 1**

…Had Tetsuo's full power finally been awakened?  
Fully awake or not, Zenchi wasn't taking any chances with Tetsuo using anymore of his power.  
Rushing to the nearby closet, he yanked the door open and scurried inside to grab something…anything he could stop Tetsuo with.

"Stop stalling! Just tell me the god-damn fucking truth!" Tetsuo barked, gradually loosing his temper and intensifying the amount of power he was using.  
The walls started to crumble apart as did the ceiling above, the room shaking violently as Tetsuo just stood there and threw his 'little bitch-fit' in the center of all the chaos and destruction he was gradually causing.  
The glass in the windows began to warp inwards slightly as if they where being sucked into the room, the cracks almost touching one another.  
Once that glass smashed, it would fly at great speed into the room, jamming itself in to whatever stood in its way.  
An event that would ensure death if one piece where to stray too close to the head or vital organs.  
Kiba, sensing danger, grabbed Kaneda and hauled him out of the room followed by Kai grabbing hold of Kei and also fleeing the room.  
Zenchi ran back out of the closet with nothing in his hands, obviously unsuccessful in finding anything to stop Tetsuo killing anyone.

"Number 41! I can't tell you anything about Akira because I already told you, I don't know who he is!!" Zenchi snapped in a slightly worried tone; his angered subject not even reacting to the obvious fear in the scientists' voice.  
Tetsuo just stood there and gave the scientist a piercing death stare, the 'mysterious wind' blowing gently through his long raven coloured hair.  
As for the area surrounding him, it was being wrecked by the powerful gales of 'telekinetic wind' which Tetsuo was using. Even Zenchi had to cover his eyes every now and then because the gales where that strong.

Meanwhile, outside Kiba and the others where stood one room down from Tetsuo's, pressed against the walls as they awaited the psychics' wrath to ease away.

"Wait a minute…where did that scientist go??" Kaneda asked, finally realizing that there was someone else in the room with them.  
Kiba looked around the corridor but couldn't see Zenchi anywhere.

"Shit! You don't think he's still in the room do you!?" Kai suggested, sounding a little nerve wrecked.

"We can't go back to get him if that's the case, it's too dangerous!" Kei answered.  
Even outside the corridor they could hear Tetsuo shouting at Zenchi…along with the cracking and crumbling from the room, the wind only being faintly heard.

"Number 41, I can't tell you anything…but I am sure someone else can tell you!" Zenchi explained.

"You just don't get it, do you??" Tetsuo growled as he intensified the power he was using, the walls finally started to crumble down under this immense use of power.  
The glass also gave way, shattering into hundreds of pieces before being sucked into the room at great speed.  
Zenchi was too slow to move out of the way of the glass shards, and got impaled by multiple pieces.  
Even in the corridor; they could hear the sound of the glass finally smashing and Zenchi's death-scream.

"Uh…he was in there alright." Kaneda answered in a disturbed tone.  
The gang all turned to face Tetsuo's room, which was slightly down the corridor, to see glass shards lying just a little bit out of the door smothered in blood.  
They could also hear the sound of footsteps crushing the glass, getting closer to them.

"Shit…I wasn't expecting that to happen…" Tetsuo chuckled as he stepped out of the door and brushed off some dust on his shoulders.  
The entire building stopped shaking and everything went quiet.

"Tetsuo you---!!!" Kaneda growled, before being held back by Kiba.  
He tried to speak again, but Kiba just shook her head at him before indicating that Kaneda should listen.  
But there was nothing to listen out for, everything was silent.  
Even Tetsuo was stood there listening.

"I don't like the feel of this…" Kiba blurted out.

"They don't know what I just did; but they'll have it all on their fucking CCTV cameras. If we don't get out of here soon then we'll have to face the wrath of old skin-head, he was mad at me for taking some sedatives…but KILLING someone? He'll have my head for sure." Tetsuo chuckled, almost sounding sarcastic about the whole thing.  
Kaneda wasn't so happy about the 20 year olds care-free attitude.

"If we get busted because of you and your god-damn fucking---rotten attitude…I swear I will kick the shit out of you!" Kaneda barked, shaking a fist in Tetsuo's direction.  
Instead of cowering and feeling intimidated by the situation, the 20 year old simply laughed it off and turned his attention to Kiba.

"If they catch you guys here you'll be in serious trouble…Getting out of here while you still can is the best option you have." Tetsuo suggested before ripping his shirt clean off, followed by the 'restraining straps' on his arms.

"…if they caught me with blood on my shirt they would set off an alarm, before declaring me defiant…which would be a problem for you guys if you want to escape." Tetsuo chuckled as he tossed the shirt in his wrecked room.

"Tetsuo!!!" Kaneda growled, still shaking a fist in the 20 year olds direction.

"Hmph…you're making it VERY difficult for me to believe you where my 'best friend'. Now stop moaning and get the fuck out of here while you still can." Tetsuo huffed before using his powers to clear the corridor of glass, Kiba rushing to his side before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Tetsuo, we came to help _you_ escape!" Kiba answered.

"Yeah! We came to help you, not to end up having you help us! Now come on!" Kai added from a safe distance.

"Listen, if we don't get moving now they might catch us all…then we'd be in real trouble." Kei blurted out, noticing the eerie atmosphere becoming more intense.  
That silence was unsettling.

"…I can't leave yet…" Tetsuo answered in a mellow tone, obviously still slightly hung-over by the sedation he got earlier.

"W-what!?" Kai coughed, falling over afterwards as the two girls stood there in silence at Tetsuo's answer.

"Kiba, I can't leave yet…something just doesn't feel…right…" Tetsuo answered, sounding a little unsure himself as to why he didn't want to leave.  
Kaneda pushed his way forwards again and whacked Tetsuo on the head with his fist, now fed up with him and his sour attitude.

"Tetsuo, you're still a fucking whiney little bitch! Just shut up and come with us!" he growled.  
Tetsuo, retaliating Kaneda's bossy behavior, turned around and swung his fist into the gang leaders' gut.

"Don't you tell me what to do, loser!" Tetsuo hissed.

"Both of you; calm down!" Kiba pleaded as Kaneda regained his posture and whacked Tetsuo in the face with his fist, followed up by a sharp whack from Kaneda's knee to the 20 year olds gut as he stumbled from the impact of the fist hitting his face.  
Tetsuo fell to his knees, clenching his stomach in pain and making slight gagging sounds, before beginning to retch uncontrollably.

"Kaneda, look what you've done now!" Kai whined, kneeling down to aid Tetsuo back up to his feet but to no avail.  
The 20 year old just stumbled back down onto the floor, clasping his chest lightly as he eased his breathing pattern.

"Tet, you're such a drama-queen." Kaneda chuckled.

"Ghg…you little shit!" Tetsuo hissed as he finally got back up, rubbing his sore head.

"Don't try turning on me again, Tet. Otherwise I'll do worse than beat your ass." Kaneda chuckled.  
Tetsuo's eyes widened after hearing Kaneda say the last few words of his sentence, the words sounding exactly the same as the ones Derby said.  
With those horrific memories quickly returning to Tetsuo of what Derby did to him several days ago, he stumbled over and cowered beside the doorway of his room.  
Kaneda and the others stood there looking totally baffled at Tetsuo's reaction, expecting him to lash out at Kaneda with insults and a few punches, but instead getting a cowering little child who looked at everything in terror.

"Tetsuo?" Kiba questioned as she knelt beside the 20 year old, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
She got no response.

"Shit…he's entered shock." said a familiar voice from behind the group.  
Everyone turned around to see Kyubi, in human form, carrying what looked like a case of medicine in one hand.

"Shock? What the hell!?" Kaneda questioned; Kyubi rolling his eyes as a response.

"He means 'Physiological collapse' shock." Kei answered.  
Kaneda still sat there looking like an idiot, with a confused Kai beside him.  
Kyubi strolled past the group and knelt in front of Tetsuo, setting the medicine box beside Kiba, before he waved a hand directly in front of Tetsuo's face.

"He's well out of it. What happened?" Kyubi asked, turning his attention to Kiba.

"…when you left, Tetsuo let his anger run out of control…that scientist that was with us? Well…" Kiba began.

"…that scientist guy isn't going to be with anyone now. Tet killed him." Kai blurted out.

"Is that why he entered shock? This seems more emotional than physical." Kyubi questioned as he examined Tetsuo.  
It was a well known fact that Kyubi was into medicine and 'magical cures' since he was the young shaman of his people, the successor for the elder shaman.  
But when his tribe was scattered, his future as a shaman vanished with them.

"Well, when Kaneda got into a little scrap with Tet he started to get angry again…then Kaneda threatened to do worse than beat him if he tried to fight again. Then…well…this happened." Kiba explained.

"What I don't get is…what the hell could cause Tet to get like this, he never used to be like this 5 years ago." Kaneda whined.

"Shock is a state of physiological collapse; marked by a weak pulse, coldness, sweating, and irregular breathing and poor responsive behavior. That is resulting from, for example, blood loss, heart failure, allergic reaction, or emotional trauma." Kyubi explained.

"Kai; didn't you say Tetsuo had a seizure when he got arrested by the military a week and a bit ago?" Kaneda asked, just as Tetsuo suddenly awakened from his little 'trance'.

"I think the shock is brought on by emotions; the seizures are probably connected to something else." Kyubi answered.

"Hey look, the little drama-queen has awakened from her slumber!" Kaneda teased.

"…you guys are still here?" Tetsuo cried out, getting to his feet.

"We're not going without you, so of course we're still here." Kiba huffed.

"…well, if that's the case…I guess you want me to wipe out some of the security systems?" Tetsuo chuckled.

"Wait! No Tet---!" Kaneda began, but got cut off by the sounds of the security cameras exploding.  
Soon after, Tetsuo chuckled and got to his feet.

"Moron! They'll detect us now for sure!! What gave you the idea that we wanted you to wipe out their security!?" Kaneda barked.

"Oh, you want me to trash the security doors now? Sure!" Tetsuo mocked.

"Wait!!" Kei cried out, followed by Kai waving his arms about as if trying to say 'stop' to Tetsuo.  
But before they knew it, Tetsuo had used his powers AGAIN to cause all the security doors to jam in place.  
Good thing too, an alarm sounded shortly after Tetsuo used his powers for the second time."Crap! Is that an alarm!?" Tetsuo hissed, looking both left and right for any potential threats.

"You set it off Tet! Fix it!" Kaneda barked.

"You fix it dumb-ass!" Tetsuo growled, shaking a fist in the gang leaders' direction.

"Will both of you just shut the fuck up!? This rescue mission will plummet if you keep that up!" Kiba huffed, slapping Kaneda across the face and giving Tetsuo the same treatment.

"Ready of not; you are coming with us Tet!" Kyubi barked before grabbing the medicine box and heading down the corridor, followed by Kei and Kai.  
Kiba whacked Kaneda on the back to make sure he got the picture that it was time to leave, before waving Tetsuo over to her.

"Don't use your powers unless our lives are at risk, understand?" Kiba muttered to him.

"Eh…sure; whatever." Tetsuo shrugged, sounding a little bored now that Kaneda had left.  
Kiba grasped Tetsuo's metal arm and tugged him along and down the corridor, pursuing Kyubi and the others in the attempt to escape.  
---

Meanwhile, in the Colonels office…

"Sir, the Professor gave me the mental assessment documents of Number 41 for you to see; along with the 'Akira Godhood Theory' document he wrote." A rookie doctor announced as he handed two folders over to the Colonel, who was sat in a thinking pose in his chair.  
He received the folders and was about to look in the mental assessment document, but the same alarm from downstairs sounded.  
And, without warning, a security soldier scurries into the room in a panic.

"Colonel, sir! Subject Number 41 has escaped with some terrorist suspects! He is using his powers without cause!" the soldier announced.

"What!?" The Colonel boomed as he got out of his seat.

"Number 41, sir! He has wiped out all our security doors and cameras for floors 14, 13 and 12! We need a structured order sir!" the soldier announced.  
The Colonel, growling under his breath, dismissed the doctor and approached the soldier.

"How did this happen!?" the Colonel barked.

"W-we don't know sir!!" the soldier answered, cowering slightly.

"What are you doing to bring him back!?" the Colonel boomed.

"W-we have no orders sir! Number 41 took out Zenchi and the General! We need your orders sir!" the soldier answered.  
The Colonel, trying his best to contain his anger, walked behind the soldier and rubbed his head.

_"So Number 41really has got something to hide from us." _he thought.

"S-sir?" the soldier asked nervously, awaiting some form of order from the Colonel.

"First of all, soldier, lure him to floor 11 and corner him. But do not aggravate him to use his powers; just try to keep him confined but calm." The Colonel began, sounding slightly irritated.

"And bring _me_ the Barbiturate Gun. If you keep him calm long enough we may be able to tempt him into surrendering without hassle, but if he is hyperactive or aggressive we will have no choice but to knock him out. Understand!?" the Colonel explained.

"Y-yes sir!!" the soldier answered, standing very stern but still sounding nervous as hell.

"We may only get one chance at this! Don't mess it up!!" the Colonel boomed as the soldier was dismissed from the room.  
The Colonel approached a doorway which would lead him to the 'security camera' station for all the test subjects, obviously all the monitors showed static images right now, but if he rewound the tapes he would see how the subjects where until Tetsuo escaped.  
Numbers 45 to 62 where all fine but then again; they where all little kids and wouldn't dream of escaping.  
Number 43 and 44 seemed restless but remained in their rooms, with their doctors.  
Number 42 had broken his door down and escaped as well, obviously attracted to the noises he heard outside.

"Derby and his rebellion…Tetsuo and his odd silence, and the terrorist suspects suddenly wanting him…is there a connection in all this?" the Colonel thought as he replayed the tape of Tetsuo killing Zenchi, and Derby braking out of his room._  
_

**END OF CHAPTER 8.**

AN: …review? Please? Sorry to those who expected Tetsuo to act friendly towards **Kaneda, his memories still have not fully returned to him…so it's only natural for him to be aggressive to someone who's treating him like shit. Lol.**

**Teaser for next chapter**

"_What made you think you could escape, number 41!?"_

_"The fact you treat me like a number and not like an individual was enough for me to take out half your security, it was EASY."_

"Couldn't have been easy if you're still here, now where are your friends!?"

"Up your ass, you stupid fuck. I'm not saying anything. And I only stayed behind because you still have my drugs; and I know I can't live without them. If I wasn't so dependant on this shit I would have escaped ages ago."  



	9. The Escape PART 2

--**Disclaimer:** I don't own AKIRA or its characters/gangs/locations. I only own Kiba and her 'friends'. So don't flame me, or I'll report you.-- 

**AN: There are talks about drugs, usage of drugs and slight talks/references of sex.  
You should also know by now that Tetsuo has a horrible mouth, so swearing is certain.  
I am taking a temporary break now, just because I have a holiday to Florida coming up…that, and I need to get Volume 5 of Akira to keep my inspiration flowing!!!  
(I also got the SIMS 2 for PC and it is highly addictive.)**

**Tetsuo Take Ato Niban Kikai**

**Part 9: The Escape PART 2**

Meanwhile, back on the 12th Floor…

"Tetsuo! Why in gods name did you do that!?" Kaneda barked, stood alongside the other members of the group; who where gathered around something.

"I did what came naturally." Tetsuo chuckled.

"Blowing someone's head off!? You call that natural!?" Kyubi growled.

"Tetsuo, we made it perfectly clear that you shouldn't use your powers!!" Kiba snapped.

"Why are you so damn fucking angry!? The guy had me at gun-point and could have easily shot me in the head." Tetsuo answered back, pushing everyone aside to kick the corpse of the General.  
Smirking as if pleased with what he just did, Tetsuo kicked the body aside and continued down the corridor.

"That little---!!" Kiba growled as the others followed the psychic, Kiba delaying her follow-up just so she could take the dead Generals weapon.  
Strolling alongside Tetsuo now; Kaneda took this chance to see just how much he remembered without being fed any information.

"Hey Tet…" Kaneda began, pushing his hand through his stupid hair. (I HATE HIS HAIR!)  
Tetsuo glanced to his left to look behind him to see who was there, before looking slightly to his right and making an 'uh-huh' sound to ensure Kaneda knew he was listening.

"I just want to know something---" Kaneda began, before being interrupted by Tetsuo suddenly speaking in response.

"It's about…Kaori…isn't it?" Tetsuo asked, not even looking towards Kaneda.  
But for some reason, Kaneda felt Tetsuo's gaze upon him as they walked down the corridors tentatively; obviously trying to listen out for danger.

"Well…it was sort of about Kaori…but---" Kaneda began, but got interrupted by Tetsuo again.

"…You want to know how much…I remember about her." Tetsuo answered, suddenly stopping in the middle of the corridor.  
Shortly after stopping, Tetsuo entered a form of trance as if listening to something.

"Tet---" Kaneda began again; but was silenced by Tetsuo's metal arm rising upwards, almost as if to give the gesture to be quiet and listen.  
The others stopped behind Kaneda, baffled by both his silence and Tetsuo's.

"What's the matter?" Kei asked Kaneda, who flapped his hands at them to be quiet.  
The group stood dead still and listened, but they couldn't hear anything.  
The alarm had stopped, the soldiers running after them before had gone and pretty much all activity had stopped.

"I can't hear a damn thing!" Kai blurted out.

"Maybe Tet has finally snapped? Hehe…SHIT! If that's the case we better get out of here!!" Kaneda joked, but suddenly sprung into terror after remembering what happened last time Tetsuo went mad.  
Kiba shrugged, indicating that she couldn't hear anything either.

"Do you hear that, Kyubi?" Tetsuo asked, in a whispering tone, the fox-man behind him.  
Kyubi stepped forward and stood by Tetsuo's left, both of them staring directly at the elevator in front of them.

"I hear it alright…what do you think we should do?" Kyubi answered.  
Tetsuo just stared at the elevator in silence, still in a mid-trance like state, whilst Kyubi was being hassled by Kiba and Kaneda who where demanding to know what was going on.

"…the questions will have to wait until later, Kaneda. It's not safe here." Tetsuo blurted out as if uncertain; Kaneda looking baffled towards Tetsuo almost not sure of what was just said himself.  
That was when the elevator started to stir, it was moving upwards!

"You guys better get out of here, I'm perfectly capable of getting out on my own." Tetsuo suggested.

"No way! We came to help you escape! You're not staying here!!" Kiba snapped, grabbing onto Tetsuo's metal arm.

"Listen; if we split up they will come after me first; because I am their fucking test subject. That'll give you the chance to escape." Tetsuo explained, pushing Kiba off his arm.

"I think he's offering to act as bait until we get out of the building…if that's the case, we haven't got much time." Kyubi simplified, before waving the group to follow him. 

"You've done a brave thing there, Tet." Kai laughed before following Kyubi and Kei.  
Kaneda took a little bit more persuasion from Kai before he finally followed Kyubi; but Kiba, still reluctant to leave without Tetsuo after all this hassle, grabbed his metal arm again and tried to tug him in the same direction as the others where heading.  
But he wouldn't move.

"Come on Tet! We can't leave you in here!!" Kiba whined, still tugging at Tetsuo's metal arm.

"Hey; what's the problem, Tet? Got a girlfriend problem?" laughed a familiar voice from around the nearby corner.  
The recognizable voice sent shivers down Tetsuo's spine, now stood in a slumped posture with his eyes wide open.  
That was when none other than Derby, Number 42, strolled around the corner.

"D-derby!!?" Tetsuo huffed in a nervous manner, Kiba now releasing her grasp from Tetsuo's arm to back away slightly.

"Well if it isn't my little play-thing…still sore from out little session three nights ago, Tet?" Derby chuckled.  
Tetsuo remained silent.

"You're awfully quiet today, Tet. Have you done something naughty recently? Or are you recalling that little session again?" Derby laughed.  
Tetsuo, now turning his back on Derby, trembled in terror before slumping to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself as if to warm his trembling body.

"It's a shame you trembled just like that whilst we did it; but I was still surprised over how you never put up a fight." Derby chuckled as he approached the cowering Tetsuo.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Kiba snapped, standing in front of Tetsuo as if to protect him.

"…oh, my apologies, miss…I didn't know Tet had a girlfriend. But then again, he made it hard to believe he had one." Derby mocked, kicking Tetsuo slightly in a teasing manner.  
That was when Kiba drew the gun she swiped from the dead General, aiming it directly at Derby's head.

"Don't touch him!" Kiba barked.

"A gun? I've been shot countless times you know; it used to be quite painful. But once they put me on medication I just didn't feel the pain anymore. You want proof? Shoot me." Derby mocked.  
Kiba, backing away from Derby with the gun still aimed at him, started to look a little nervous herself.

"K-Kiba…just fucking go!! They're coming down right now!!" Tetsuo cried out, now being hauled off the ground by Derby.  
Sensing the oncoming danger Tetsuo warned her about; Kiba nodded and ran in the same direction as the others.

"Well, Tet…was she your girlfriend?" Derby asked in a serious tone.

"N-no." Tetsuo trembled, being freed from Derby's grasp.

"Good. So anyway…what have you done?" Derby questioned, fiddling with Tetsuo's hair in a flirting manner.

"I…I haven't done anything!" Tetsuo answered, still trembling.

"You're pupils just dilated." Derby growled, now towering over Tetsuo in an intimidating fashion.

"W-what's that supposed to mean!?" Tetsuo huffed, but still acting in a nervous manner.

"It means…you're **lying** to me. Don't you remember what I did to you when you tried to think you where better than me last time!?" Derby growled, grasping Tetsuo under the chin and staring him dead in the face.  
Feeling Derby's strength grow, Tetsuo tried to use his powers as a defense mechanism.  
But for some reason, his powers didn't show through.  
The main reason as to why his powers where not working right now, was because of the overwhelming terror he was feeling. It disrupted his power flow and he couldn't concentrate.  
Tetsuo's terror escalated when Derby moved his grasp from Tetsuo's chin to his neck, tightened his grip and threw him to the ground.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it?" Derby laughed, pinning Tetsuo on the ground.

"Y-you rotten--!!" Tetsuo growled, still trembling as the physically stronger male pinned him across the floor.

"Still trembling, I see…it was rather amusing the first few times, but now it's just sad. Just because we liked it last time you acted like this doesn't mean I'll like it again, I say you should tough it out." Derby suggested in a serious tone.

"What makes you think _I liked_ it!?" Tetsuo barked, now putting up some form of fight to get free of Derby's grasp.

"The fact that you just took it, without complaint, was enough for me to think just that." Derby answered in a smug-like tone, giving Tetsuo a very intimidating stare.

"I only fucking took it because you beat me up so much that I couldn't move!! Now get off!" Tetsuo barked as he finally pushed Derby off him, got to his feet and eased his breathing pattern.

"I still aroused you, didn't I?" Derby laughed, getting to his own feet.

"Like fuck you did! I wasn't aroused, I was mortified!" Tetsuo growled as he got ready to attack with his powers, which had suddenly returned to him the instant he pushed Derby off of him.

But before he could use his powers, the elevator doors opened and guards swarmed the corridor.  
Derby may have been physically strong, but he had no reason to put up a fight, so he surrendered without hassle.  
Several soldiers tried to confine Tetsuo, but he was reluctant to being captured.  
It took about 4 soldier deaths before they finally cornered him, with the aid of Derby Tetsuo was confined to a corner and couldn't escape.

"Easy now men, we have him where we want him." Said a familiar voice from behind the horde of soldiers, who where ensuring Tetsuo remained backed in the corner.  
As the soldiers made room for the person who spoke, Tetsuo thought it was his chance to make a break for it.  
But instead of moving swiftly past the soldiers, he got a good whack in the face by a rifle and was pushed back into the corner.  
Before he could get up to try again, he felt a sharp sting in the side of his neck; instantly causing his activity to drop.  
Whoever whacked Tetsuo just darted him with a sedative. **(Don't ask why I have obsessions with sedating Tetsuo, I just do. Lol.)**   
Now that Tetsuo was slumped in the corner and in a calmer manner; the person who darted him stepped forward and into view.  
Looking up to see who whacked him; Tetsuo was fairly surprised to see the Colonel, dressed in full military wear and holding a chunky looking rifle, breaking through the horde of soldiers.  
The gap was quickly closed once the Colonel was at the front of the group.

"What made you think you could escape, number 41!?" the Colonel boomed, loading another dart into the rifle smoothly to prevent disturbing the calmed Tetsuo.  
But he didn't seem very calm at all, it was as if the dart made his muscles weak…but he still seemed fairly angry and willing to cause some form of disruption.

"The fact you treat me like a number and not like an individual was enough for me to take out half your security, it was EASY." Tetsuo snapped back, still slumped down in the corner, looking up at the Colonel.

"Couldn't have been easy if you're still here, now where are your friends!?" The Colonel boomed, finishing off loading the rifle.

"Up your ass, you stupid fuck. I'm not saying anything. And I only stayed behind because you still have my drugs; and I know I can't live without them. If I wasn't so dependant on this shit I would have escaped ages ago." Tetsuo barked, trying with all his might to move at least his arms.  
But the sedative had caused his entire body to sag, he couldn't move one inch let alone twitch, it was as if he weighed a hundred tons.

"You're digging yourself a grave Number 41! Keep this up and you'll be euthanized!" The Colonel growled, nodding to the soldiers to back off now that it was obvious Tetsuo couldn't move.

"Fuck you, skin-head! I haven't done shit!" Tetsuo huffed, now giving up on moving.

"You just made a mistake you'll live to regret. Don't think we don't have everything on tape!" The Colonel growled, aiming the rifle at Tetsuo, ready to fire.

"…s-shit…" Tetsuo muttered, cursing under his breath before finally being sent to sleep with the second dart.  
The Colonel, now handing the rifle to a nearby soldier, turned his attention to Derby.

"Let that be a lesson to you as well!" The Colonel barked before a nearby doctor escorted Derby back to his room.  
The Professor, who witnessed Tetsuo's odd behavior on the CCTV footage the Colonel showed him recently, knelt beside the slumbering psychic and began examining him to ensure he wasn't in a critical-sleep.  
Afterwards, he tilted Tetsuo's head forwards and brushed aside some of the psychics raven black hair to expose a small scar on the back of his head.  
Reaching into his pocket, the Professor revealed a strange 'scanner-gun' device and quickly scanned the area where the scar was, before setting Tetsuo back against the wall and examining the little monitor on the scanner.

"Professor?" The Colonel asked, bowing slightly to show his respect.

"The chip is definitely broken; all I can detect on it is his number and name. The power-reading is fried and the 'controlling' side of the chip isn't holding any power back, he could have easily killed us all just now." The Professor explained.  
The Colonel, now certain of Tetsuo's power being a danger, had to make a decision quickly.  
Solitary-confinement or…Euthanasia?_  
_

**END OF CHAPTER 9.**

AN: Review? I know what you're going to say! I bet it's "what the hell was wrong with Tetsuo **when he confronted Colonel!? Why didn't he blow off his head!?" well, he had a good point. He only stayed behind because he wanted those drugs and such; he was also probably calm because he was sedated…again.  
The chip was not strong enough anymore, so they had to keep him sedated to control his anger. He seemed very aggressive even when under the influence of the sedatives, so it was further proof that his power was immense now.  
Anyway, that's enough explaining and stuff.  
Thanks to **angel raziella and Guy With A Big Sword **for their reviews! ;)  
See you after my holiday!**

**Teaser for next chapter**

_"Shut up Derby, I'm not you're little puppet to mess around with."_

"You're right there. You're not a puppet. You're a toy, only right now, you seem to have become a 'toy of death' to everyone in the building. If the scientists find out about what you're doing with your powers you'll be in deep shit."

"Wait until they find out what you did to me several nights ago. Think I'm bluffing!? I ain't afraid to rat on your ass because you're a dumb fuck with no friends to back you up!"

"At least I can REMEMBER my old friends! You've got nothing, my little toy."

"Touch me like that again and I'll rip your fucking arms off!"


	10. The 3 I's & The PPS

--**Disclaimer:** I don't own AKIRA or its characters/gangs/locations. I only own Kiba and her 'friends'. So don't flame me, or I'll report you.-- 

**AN: Sorry about the massive delay! I've been busy and lazy as hell! Plus it was my birthday yesterday so…whatever! Tetsuo's language, you know it's bad. That's it.**

**Tetsuo Take Ato Niban Kikai**

**Part 10: The 3 I's And The PPS.**

A second chance and a lesson learned; that's the typical saying anyone comes up with after disciplining a child. Or those witnesses who saw a fool narrowly escape from death.  
But in a select few cases, the child or fool does not learn after they get their second chance. When this usually happens, the child gets severely punished and the fool eventually dies.  
It's like a mouse playing with a sleeping cat; the first time it rips out one of the cat's whiskers it narrowly escapes unscathed. But if it does not learn to stop playing with danger, what happens next?  
The cat will eventually catch that mouse and kill it, horribly depending on how many times it got away before.  
Tetsuo is just like that mouse; that little foolish mouse. He played with his power at dangerous levels and in the end, he paid for it.  
He was incredibly lucky to get that second chance alone, but from what the Colonel was thinking right now it didn't look like Tetsuo would escape the cats claws a third time.

"Ah, Professor. I'm glad you're here." The Colonel greeted, extending a hand over his desk to shake the elderly Professors right hand whilst he held a thick, overflowing folder under his left arm.  
After releasing one another's hands they both sat down and stayed silent for a few moments, before the Professor eventually handed the Colonel the thick folder, recovering any small pieces of paper that fell out of it.

"Sir, that is Number 41's assessment folder. I retrieved it and updated it as you requested." The Professor explained, adjusting his glasses slightly.  
The Colonel only had to glance at how thick the folder was before rubbing his head, an obvious sign that he was disappointed about something.

"And the operation?" he asked as he regained his composure.  
The Professor reached into his pocket and revealed three clear pouches, one of which had a computer chip in it and the others held what looked like tissue samples.

"This is the PCC Unit 1 we removed and replaced in Number 41. As you can see his power overloaded the device and it completely burnt up; we have fitted him with a PPC Unit 4 just to be safe…until we can analyse these samples we took." The Professor began, handing the Colonel the pouch with the chip inside of it.  
The Professor was right about the chip being burnt up; one side of the device was gone. Almost as if Tetsuo's power had eaten it away, whilst the other side looked more like a piece of charcoal than an electronic device.

"We did a full over examination on him as well. There are no major physical deformities other than his obvious 'cyber arm' and 'stunted growth'. He has not physically aged at all since he was last here five years ago." The Professor added, retrieving the chip after the Colonel was done examining it.

"We did notice one strange abnormality in his skin, however. When you look at him from the human eye he appears normal…but when we examined him through Ultraviolet light we notices some rather odd markings on his body. So afterwards we used the body scanner to get a better look." The Professor added as he handed the Colonel a set of photographs.

"Those are the shots we took in Ultraviolet." The Professor finished as he waited for the Colonels response, sitting patiently in his seat before waving his assistant over.

_"What in the world…!?" _The Colonel thought as he looked through the photographs.  
In the top Ultraviolet photo was a full body shot of Tetsuo and the acclaimed 'markings' on his body, they seemed to twist and curl along his figure as if he was born with them.  
As the Colonel looked through the photos, more markings where identified and labelled to point out how much of the body-area they covered. These labels have been called 'bunches'.  
In bunches; two sets of markings lay on his torso, several small markings (making one large marking) were spread on his face symmetrically, two more sets of markings spread down his arms and finally a huge set of smaller (and more tightly woven together) markings curled all the way down his back.  
The Colonels face addressed the Professor that he had to do a bit of explaining about this rather bizarre find…and he had yet to look at the close-ups from the body scanner.  
They where too smooth to be tattoos and far too planned out to be drug-inflicted, so what where they? How did they get there?  
As the Colonel examined the photo's the assistant handed the Professor a green book, more photographs and a pen before taking the chip and samples back to the labs for assessment.

"Colonel, sir. If you would now please look at the close-up shots we took with the body scanner. We truly believe we may have stumbled upon something…inhuman." The Professor asked as he handed the overwhelmed Colonel the new set of photos.  
After glancing at them for a split second, the Colonel narrowed his eyes and looked even more certain about what he was going to do.

"Where is he right now!?" The Colonel growled.  
--- "Hey! Stop it!! Give me it back!" cried a little boy, who was desperately trying to grab something in a playground.

"Awww, is baby gonna cry!?" the taller boys teased as they lowered and raised a toy robot, just high enough from the little boys reach.

"Come on little baby! Cry!" teased the tallest boy who was holding the toy robot.  
The little boy lashed out in a fit of tears before desperately trying to retrieve the stolen item, but in the taller boys took advantage of their height and kicked him aside.

"Look at him squirm!" one of the taller boys laughed before kicking the fallen little boy, who was crying incredibly heavy.

"Let's teach him to respect his betters!" the tallest boy laughed, before him and the other tall boys approached the little crying boy and started to beat him up.

"Leave me alone!!" the boy cried out as the image of the scene gradually faded into darkness.  
That was when Tetsuo jolted upright, screaming out for his attacker in the dream to stop, before finally opening his eyes to see that it was just a dream.  
He was hyperventilating and all sweaty, his head was sore and his entire body felt the pain he was witnessing in his dream.

"That felt too fucking real to be a dream…" Tetsuo huffed, drying his face with his bed sheet before finally getting out of bed.  
Stumbling slightly as he stood, Tetsuo stretched out his metal arm to the nearby glass and used his powers to make it fly into his hand before drinking it.

"Doesn't matter how hard you morons try…I'll always be on top." Tetsuo chuckled before setting the empty glass back down.  
Rubbing his head as he entered his bathroom, Tetsuo slowly unravelled the bandage across his head and dumped the cloth into the sink, turning on the cold water to soak it before wrapping it around his metal arm.  
For some odd reason, every time he had a nightmare his right arm would begin to heat up and start to hurt…even thought it was metal there was still some flesh that it was connected to, and metal heats up very quickly. So when it started to heat up he would feel like his shoulder was being pressed against a hot stove.  
It had been 2 days since his attempted escape, but this kind of thing happened almost all the time whenever he woke up from a nightmare. It only recently started to hurt quite a bit.  
Heading back into his room with his metal arm now wrapped in the cold, wet bandage; Tetsuo salvaged his draw for a lighter shirt to wear.  
After all, the bandage would have to stay on his metal arm for a while…so he had to rip up his current shirt to tie around his arm so that the bandage was secure. 

"You look good without a shirt on, Tet."

Tetsuo stopped what he was doing to respond to that oh-so-recognisable voice.  
And most certain, after turning around, Tetsuo saw Derby sat down in the comfort of a plump chair by the door to the bathroom.

"How do you keep getting in here, Derby?" Tetsuo asked before continuing what he was doing, acting as if this has happened before.

"I just ran here and got the old retard outside to unlock the door. He's usually loitering around outside your room anyway…says he likes to hear you cry out in your sleep." Derby chuckled.

"I'll break that perverted bastards neck for letting you in here." Tetsuo cursed before slamming the draw shut, obviously having no luck in finding a new shirt.  
He continued to curse under his breath, trying desperately to take his mind off the disturbing looks Derby was giving him.

"They only give you one shirt a day you know…maybe you should rip off your pants next time?" Derby laughed.  
Tetsuo rolled his eyes before examining his room; unsurprisingly it was a mess because of his nightmares…again.

"Why do you cry out in your sleep, Tet? Wait! Don't tell me!!" Derby began, making a joke out of Tetsuo's suffering.  
Angered, but still under the influence of his new medication, Tetsuo slammed his hands on the arms of the chair Derby was sat in and stared him dead in the face.

"Shut up Derby, I'm not you're little puppet to mess around with." Tetsuo growled, narrowing his eyes at Derby, who was still chuckling under his breath.

"You're right there. You're not a puppet. You're a toy, only right now, you seem to have become a 'toy of death' to everyone in the building. If the scientists find out about what you're doing with your powers you'll be in deep shit." Derby laughed.  
Tetsuo's anger escalated to the point where he really wanted to use his powers on this scumbag, whom he hated so much, but was unable to do anything because of the 'mood medication' he was put on.

"Wait until they find out what you did to me several nights ago. Think I'm bluffing!? I ain't afraid to rat on your ass because you're a dumb fuck with no friends to back you up!" Tetsuo growled again, still giving Derby that cold stare.

"At least I can REMEMBER my old friends! You've got nothing, my little toy." Derby teased before trailing one of his fingers across Tetsuo's fairly muscular chest, an action which made the 20 year old feel sick to his stomach.  
Eventually Tetsuo picked up the courage to grab Derby's hand and stop him from doing it again. 

"Touch me like that again and I'll rip your fucking arms off!" Tetsuo threatened, releasing his grip of Derby's hand before turning away from him.

"…you're mentally weak, Shima." Derby chuckled before leaving the room, winking at Tetsuo before he left.

"That guy is fucked up!" Tetsuo cursed as he sat on his bed, rubbing his head slowly to ease the stress he worked up during that little argument.

_Knock. Knock._

"Piss off Derby!" Tetsuo barked, still rubbing his head.

"Number 41!! Don't use such language!" The Colonel boomed upon entering Tetsuo's room, followed by three other men.  
Two looked like bodyguards where as the other looked like one really insane scientist, the scientist was giving Tetsuo the evil eye whilst laughing crazily under his breath.  
But Tetsuo was too busy trying to ease his headache to notice the insane man or the two bodyguards.

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want to!" Tetsuo growled.

"You most certainly will not from this moment onwards! You are now under Solitary Monitoring! So you will be treated like a lower-class test subject if you misbehave or go against the set rules!" The Colonel boomed, furious at Tetsuo's unnecessary insolence towards him and the other members of staff.

"You mean you can be treated WORSE than this!? Don't fucking lie to me, skinhead." Tetsuo joked.  
The Colonel was now at boiling point, nodding at the insane looking scientist before smirking in delight.  
The scientist revealed a remote controller much like the old ones used to control Tetsuo's power, only it had a dial in the centre which the scientist adjusted to a higher setting.  
Almost instantly Tetsuo reacted in a screaming fit of pain before stumbling off his bed and falling face first onto the floor, the Colonel nodding at the scientist again to tell him that Tetsuo had had enough.

"Insolence, Impudence and Incompetence are only rewarded with Pain, Punishment and Suffering from now on; Number 41. This rule structure is also known as the three I's and the PPS. You _will_ obey since this is the last chance you get! Do you understand!?" The Colonel explained in a stern manner, only shouting when he demanded an answer from the stunned Tetsuo, who was only just getting back to his feet.  
Tetsuo remained silent and just eyed the controller that was used to bring that pain to him; wondering how much force it would take to destroy it.  
Seemingly made of a weak metal, Tetsuo thought a small sample of his power would be enough to crush the device.  
With Tetsuo's silence making the Colonel feel a little restless as to what he was thinking, he nodded at the scientist to use the device again. But to no avail, Tetsuo got to it before the scientist could even touch the dial.  
The controller seemed to collapse inwards on itself before finally falling clean apart in the scientists' very hands, leaving him in a state of disbelief.

"Do you really think that shit works on me!?" Tetsuo laughed, brushing a hand through his hair and smiling as if pleased with himself.

"H-how is that---!?" The Colonel began, but Tetsuo's ignorance was enough to cause a disturbance. He felt very powerful right now, but at the same time he felt like he had to go easy on them…after all, they had his drugs.

"How is it possible? Well…let's just say that very time I wake up I learn something new about myself…it's quite funny…" Tetsuo laughed, sitting back down on the edge of his bed.

"You…learn more techniques..?" said the elderly voice of the Professor, who had only just entered the room soon after the crazy scientist fled.

"Well…think of me as some kind of young kid; they soak up information like sponges soak up water. I seem to be gradually soaking up knowledge of my 'power' every single day; all to my expense, like those children. I don't exactly get stronger, I only learn to do more with the power I already have." Tetsuo answered, adjusting the wet bandage around his metal arm. 

"Number 41…I have several questions to ask you." The Professor requested, meekly approaching the 20 year old with extreme caution.

"Professor, I did not request you to question Number 41! He is now under Solitary Monitoring! You do not have access to free questioning anymore!" The Colonel boomed at the Professor, who simply ignored the large man.

"You didn't just come here to make me laugh, did you? Old skinhead has been good enough in doing that already." Tetsuo joked, once again provoking the Colonel to get angry at his disrespectful nature.

"No. I have to ask you a few questions involving a certain discovery we stumbled upon yesterday." The Professor answered.  
Tetsuo, now slightly curious as to what he could possibly know about these scientists crazy discoveries, started to pay attention.

"While you where sleeping, we scanned your body for any abnormalities and found some rather peculiar markings…covering a majority of your upper body." The Professor began, adjusting his glasses slightly.  
Tetsuo raised an eyebrow in confusion and examined his arms and bare chest, before laughing under his breath.

"Laugh all you want to, Number 41. The reason you can't see them is because your body isn't warm enough." The Professor added, causing Tetsuo to stop his laughter and look a little more serious about the situation.

"Wait a minute…are you trying to tell me that I have some fucked up 'marking' things that only show up when I'm warm?? Heh…that's bullshit! I was roasting this morning and nothing showed up!" Tetsuo answered, chuckling slightly to give the Professor the message that he wasn't easily fooled.

"Like I said before, your body wasn't warm enough. We took a sample and put it under testing, it had to reach a temperature of 97 degrees Fahrenheit to at least show up faintly. We're still doing an assessment on how hot it has to be to fully show up. We used Ultraviolet light to make the markings clear to the human eye…but we don't know what colour they are or how they even got there. Those are the questions I was hoping to ask you, Number 41." The Professor answered.  
Tetsuo hopped off his bed and removed the damp bandage from his metal arm now that it had cooled down, before throwing it aside and examining his human arm.

"…I didn't even know I had anything like that, so I can't answer anything…but you can answer my questions! Zen didn't tell me and he fucking paid for lying to me. So tell me who the hell Akira is and what Donikoto is! " Tetsuo angrily asked.

"Number 41---!!" The Colonel attempted to interrupt, but was silenced by the elderly Professors gesture that he needed to calm down.  
A small smirk appeared on Tetsuo's face when the Professor adjusted his glasses and nodded at him, obviously willing to tell Tetsuo something. 

"Donikoto was a demon in an old Northern Japanese story; he was supposedly defeated by the Kitsune Tribe who lived in the mountains and their god. But it's just a story; one that very few know about. I only know a little bit about it and I doubt it will be enough to satisfy you. What you need to do is hope that you stumble upon a Kitsune Warrior at some point in your life, then you will be able to know everything about that story." The Professor answered, brushing his mustache as he spoke.  
Tetsuo raised an eyebrow at the Professor and looked slightly…disappointed about how little information he got.

"If that's all you can tell me about Donikoto, then fine! But who is Akira!?" Tetsuo asked, growling slightly as he spoke; an obvious sign of his frustration and disappointment.

"Akira was just like you…but he died thirty five years ago. You'll still hear about him because he truly was an amazing test subject, the scientists who worked with him wrote quite a few positive comments about his progress. It's just a shame he died." The Professor answered.

"That's enough!! He doesn't need to know anymore!!" The Colonel boomed, blocking Tetsuo's view of the Professor.

"Is that it!? I was expecting him to be some super death-machine that killed thousands of people." Tetsuo laughed.

"So…are you satisfied now, Number 41!?" The Colonel snapped.  
Tetsuo just rolled his eyes as a response before yawning, fiddling with the loose wires on his metal arm as he muttered to himself.  
He was ignoring The Colonel.

"Number 41!!!" The Colonel yelled.

"Wha-a-a-at???" Tetsuo teased.  
The Colonel was furious, Tetsuo was still acting very rebellious even when he was under the 'mood medication'. Was there anything that would set him straight!?  
Just before the Colonel could do anything to stop Tetsuo's little laughing fits a massive smoke bomb went off in Tetsuo's room, followed by the sound of harsh barking from a fox.  
Kyubi was back.  
Using telepathy, Tetsuo made communicating with Kyubi very easy…even though he was having a mad coughing fit from the smoke bomb.

_"What the hell are you doing here!? And why the fuck did you have to use SMOKE as a distraction!?" _Tetsuo snapped at the fox, who was barking up at him.

_"Shut up Tetsuo, I come to bust you out and you just whine like some little kid! Get off your ass and get down here!" _Kyubi answered back, before tugging at Tetsuo's trousers.

_"Wait…do you know anything about Donikoto!? You're a kitsune, right!? Then tell me who he is!" _Tetsuo demanded, finally being dragged to the floor by the rather large fox.

_"Just follow me and I'll explain everything to you back at base! Once we get out of this room I'll use my magic to disguise you as a fox too, just so the guards don't chase you…that and we'll need you to fit through ventilation ducts." _Kyubi answered.  
The Colonel and the others where covering their mouths with their arms and hands, desperately trying to block out the smoke whilst they wandered aimlessly around the room to find the emergency alert switch.  
Although they couldn't see a thing, the Colonel felt the impact of a clumsy Tetsuo running into him, before hearing the 20 year olds footsteps running out the room.

"Number 41 is trying to escape!! Catch him you idiots!!" The Colonel boomed at his two bodyguards as he got back up.  
The two guards saluted before scurrying out of the room in pursuit of Tetsuo.  
---

Shortly after the smoke cleared, the Professor and Colonel where greeted by the two bodyguards from earlier.

"Any luck?" The Professor asked as he cleaned the dirt from his glasses using his jacket, the Colonel looking extremely furious at the escape attempt to begin with.

"Sorry sir…nobody has seen anything. He seemed to vanish into thin air." One guard answered.

"But there was a report of two rather large foxes roaming the building, one white fox and one black fox that had a damaged right paw. But they didn't seem to be a threat, so we just set them loose outside." The other guard added.

"You fool!" The Colonel boomed, slamming his fists on his desk.  
The two guards raised their arms to shield their faces, surprised at the Colonels sudden outburst.

"It was that darn Kitsune again! He obviously used his magic to turn Number 41 into a fox so he could slip by!! Now get out there and find them both!! NO EXCUSES!" The Colonel boomed.  
The two guards saluted before running out of the room in a panic, ordering other soldiers to help them look for the two pesky escapees.  
---

Meanwhile, outside in the streets of Neo-Tokyo…

_"Can I change back now!? Walking on four fucking legs sucks." _The kitsune Tetsuo barked at his companion, who was trotting casually.

_"Just hold on for a little longer. At least when we get back Kiba can kick the shit out of you, you're small enough for her to whack you senseless for causing this much trouble." _Kyubi barked back.

_"If anyone tries to kick me, I'll bite off their legs." _Tetsuo growled.  
Kyubi chuckled before whacking Tetsuo across the face with a swift blow of his bushy tail, before dashing onwards.

_"You rotten son of a bitch! Come back here!!" _Tetsuo growled as he (attempted) to run after Kyubi.  
The base was just down the street, so when Kyubi finally stops running Tetsuo would have him.

"OH my god!! Is that!!? IT IS!!!" cried out a very cheerful voice.  
Tetsuo stopped running and turned to look over his shoulder, only to be picked up by a very enthusiastic young lady and squeezed like some little stuffed animal.

"He's so ADORABLE!!" cried out another female voice.  
Tetsuo sulked and narrowed his amber-brown eyes, his large pointed ears facing backwards to indicate that he was extremely annoyed.  
These girls where the same ones who he saw several weeks ago; back when he was working at Oni's nightclub.  
They where with Kei.

"He's the cutest little fox I've ever seen! What shall we call him!?" one of the girls asked, still squeezing Tetsuo against her chest.  
Usually, Tetsuo would be overjoyed to be this close to a girl. But when he's this size it can be quite...um…painful.

"He has a name already. It's Tetsuo."

_"Oh shit." _Tetsuo thought as soon as he heard that voice.

"Kyubi really did a number on you, Tetsuo. I wouldn't have recognized you without that messed up hair and metal arm." Kiba chuckled as she instructed the girls to hand him over.

_"Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me." _He thought over and over again. Right now, those girls looked very comfortable…only because he was absolutely terrified of what Kiba would do to him now that he was this small.  
Kiba didn't say anything to Tetsuo after she finally got hold of him; she just held him VERY tightly and started carrying him back down the street to base.  
To avoid his punishment, Tetsuo gave that typical puppy-dog face again…well…Kitsune face in this case, to gain Kiba's sympathy.

"That won't work on me. Kyubi used to try that and all he got was my boot in his face." Kiba huffed as she maintained her very serious tone and expression.  
Kiba wasn't the only one that would greet him with a beating…Oni would be certainly pissed off and as for Kaneda, well…even though Tetsuo didn't remember him he knew he'd still be pissed off for all the trouble that he caused.  
He just hoped they'd go easy on him. _  
_

**END OF CHAPTER 10.**

AN:** OMFG! What does Kyubi know about Donikoto!? And what will Kiba do to the poor little Kitsune Tetsuo!? The suspense is horrible, isn't it? I know I am so mean! But yesterday was my birthday and I have been lazy as hell. So…um…blah. Review please! Or I'll inflict massive head-explody on you!**

**Teaser for next chapter**

_"Many eons ago one of our tribes best Shamans, Donikoto, got possessed by a demon who was sealed away inside a sword for hundreds of years. The demon was known to our tribe as 'Gouka' and he were the one responsible for many plagues and diseases in our world."_

"That doesn't explain why he keeps appearing in Tetsuo's dreams…"

"I'm getting to that part! Ahem…anyway; when I and several other warriors fought Donikoto a strange being appeared before us and swiftly fought the beast. But after he finally sealed Donikoto away he died, leaving us only his name. But that was all we needed to know, since we already knew why he appeared."

"Really? What was his name?"

"You should know, Tetsuo. You already told me his name."  



	11. Donikoto Revealed

--**Disclaimer:** I don't own AKIRA or its characters/gangs/locations. I only own Kiba and her 'friends'. So don't flame me, or I'll report you.-- 

**AN: Tetsuo's language is bad, bad, bad! Always bad! Always will be! I'm sorry about the delays and all! But I have been a lazy cow and needed time off to work up some creativity juice! The juice is good, no? ;)**

**Tetsuo Take Ato Niban Kikai**

**Part 11: Donikoto Revealed.**

_An inexcusable event occurred,  
on leading to disaster.  
The wrath of the soul that could not be contained, could not linger.  
Nor manifest, fight or free her.  
The demon grew fiercer and stronger every day,  
aided by the overwhelming despair of the young god,  
who was kicked aside and treated like a stray dog.  
But he stood strong and took the blunder,  
making him appear ever stronger.  
But the pain of his loss sunk in deep,  
even his victory made him weep.  
His tears caused the sky to darken,  
and the seas to turn a dark red.  
The aftermath of the horrific battle,  
Which ended in bloodshed.  
_**  
**"That's a really good song, Kyubi." Kiba admitted, firmly squeezing the left wrist of a certain young man, who was squirming in agony beside the chair Kiba was sat on.

"Yeah, it's very good…hehe…did you get that off the back of a cereal box!?" laughed Kaneda, who was kicking Tetsuo in a teasing manner as he sat helplessly on the floor. **(He's back in human form now.)**

"No respect what so ever! I have every right to rip out your tongue and cut it clean off!!" Kyubi growled, preparing to draw his over-sized dagger.

"Whoa! WHOA! Both of you just calm down and shut the fuck up! We have not even gotten around to sorting out the little raven-haired monster yet!" Oni snapped, blocking the path of the two angry males' onslaught on one another.  
Kyubi snarled before withdrawing his attack, calming himself down with some repertory exercises, before finally sitting down on the broken sofa.  
The gang (and a few friends from the Capsule Gang) had all decided to hold Tetsuo up in the same building he stayed in shortly after he was rescued, just to stop him from getting the idea of exploring or running off. Oni would make sure that Tetsuo didn't get away again.

"I say we poke 'im with a stick 'till he cries for his mama!" Chuckled Oki (Oni's younger brother) who was sat down on a flipped over table nearby.

"I shay we beat 'im with our bare hands until it gets into his thick…ugh…skull!" Solano (the DJ) suggested, chugging on a bottle of sake afterwards as he sat sluggishly on an old wooden box that had the word 'Sake' imprinted upon its surface.

"I think you're both morons! Why can't you be like Dijon!? He's being all quiet and stuff!" Kai barked, shaking a fist angrily at the drunk and spoilt brat.  
Kiba coughed to get his attention, before waving him over to hear what she had to say.

"Dijon doesn't talk anymore because he ripped out his voice box. Just so he could protect our gangs vital information from the fuzz." Kiba whispered.  
Dijon was pressed beside the door, hulking muscle and fat to ensure nobody could interrupt the meeting.  
If Oni (or anyone else for that matter) got fed up of Oki, Lecku and Solano then he could easily kick them out and make sure they could never get back in.  
Tetsuo was pretty scared of the guy, even if he had his powers to fight with he would probably get _flattened_ before he'd get the chance to use them.  
When everyone had finally settled down, and the certain drunkard was removed, discussions that not only related to Tetsuo and what happened began again; but also talks about rumors and stories floating around the streets started to pop up.

"First of all, Tet, we're locking you in this building." Kiba began, releasing her grip on the 20 year olds wrist.

"WHAT!?" Tetsuo snapped, jolting to his feet.  
Kaneda just whacked the back of the psychics head and gave him the gesture to keep his mouth shut.

"Second, we know about your powers now. Kaneda and Kai told us everything. So don't even try using them on us, or I'll do worse than kick you in the face." Kiba added, brushing aside some of her hair.  
Oni wanted to get this main meeting over with so he could go out and get some booze, so it was only natural for him to interrupt Kiba and speed things up a bit.

"Okay Kiba, that's enough. We all know why we're here! So listen up! We have Tetsuo back but…of course…there's a problem." Oni began, before an over-enthusiastic Oki decided to interrupt.

"Oh! You got in trouble with the army!?" Oki nagged, raising one arm in the air as he jumped around franticly.  
Oni sighed before kicking his younger brother aside, almost getting tired of beating him up now he just wanted to push the little wretch out of his life.

"Not only did we get in some serious shit with the army, but it's now apparent that _both gangs want Tetsuo_. Now that alone sprouts more problems…one, he's wanted by the fuzz so its risky just taking him in. Two, he doesn't remember anything but his name and age, maybe a few little things but nothing that important. And three, he's a complete junky-psycho. He is DANGEROUS." Oni answered, combing a hand through his flaming red hair before giving Tetsuo the evil eye.

"…not to mention he's got no balls. The kid's a wuss, no wonder he's still a virgin." Oni added possibly just to humiliate the raven haired 20 year old, who was fuming mad and now being held back by Kaneda and Kiba, cursing that he'll clobber Oni senseless one day for all of this.

"Oni, I keep hearing these terribly disturbing rumors around the city! Like this one rumor about the end of the world!! Is it true!?" asked a random member of Oni's gang, who was hiding behind a car seat which was conveniently placed on concrete blocks to look suitable. 

"How the hell should I know!? Kyubi knows more than any of us about the rumors, probably because he's the one that started them! Ask him you fucking idiot!!" Oni snapped before lighting a cigarette.

"I did no such thing. Lady Miyoko started all the rumors; she just told me what I knew already." Kyubi answered, twitching his nose at Tetsuo as if to tease him.

"You went to see Lady Miyoko!? That whacked-up bitch who claims to know the future!? Psst. You're getting desperate, aren't you?" Oni joked.  
His laughing was quickly silenced by the slashing of Kyubi's dagger, a move so fast nobody saw it even happen…but the table in front on Oni was now split clean in two, with Kyubi stood right in front of his face, giving him a very serious death stare.

"Lady Miyoko speaks the truth! She knows that the demon has resurfaced once more. I missed my last chance five years ago, but this time Lady Miyoko will not rely on petty humans like Akira! I will find my lord and master with her help, and then we will vanquish all the evil that has turned this lands people into savage rats! Rats like YOU, Oni!" Kyubi growled.  
Oni huffed as if to accept Kyubi's angry statement, only because the kitsune had him at dagger-point and could cut him in an instant.  
After noticing that Oni was backing off, Kyubi decided to calm down once again.  
His mind was only just being put at ease, when Tetsuo sprung forward and started screaming at the top of his lungs again.

"You still haven't fucking told me anything about Donikoto!! And who's this Miyoko woman!? EH!? Who's she!? Really, I don't know her.And what do you know about Akira!?"Tetsuo squealed, tugging at Kyubi's robe to desperately aggravate the kitsune into telling him what he wanted to know.  
Kyubi reached boiling point when Tetsuo managed to find one of Kyubi's six REAL fox tails and tugged at it repeatedly, the pain of the tugging sending the kitsune into a mad rage of howling and growling.  
That was, until Tetsuo got scared and let go of him.

"Don't you _ever_ touch my tails again, you hear me!?" Kyubi snorted.

"…you mean those things are real??" Kaneda blinked, now sat on the broken car seat with Kei beside him.

"I'd like to know who this 'Donikoto' is myself, Kyubi." Kiba announced curiously, still sat in the worn down wooden chair.  
Kyubi rolled his eyes and ensured his six tails where once again out of sight, before finding himself a nice cushioned seat opposite the others.  
He rolled his wrist slightly before sighing, issuing people who where interested to gather around.  
Tetsuo, being the most enthusiastic to hear about everything, sat down on the floor right in front of Kyubi and looked up at him in excitement.

"First of all, Tetsuo, what do YOU know about Donikoto? How did you come to know his name?" the now calmed kitsune asked, resting his head tiredly on one of his hands.

"Donikoto just kept appearing in my dreams and shit, he'd keep calling me this weird name." Tetsuo answered.

"…what name was that?" Kyubi asked, taking immediate attention to the 20 year old.

"Some kind of old fashioned name…it was fucked up like…Tenson Atoshimatsu or something…" Tetsuo answered, sounding a little bit irritated.

"…" Kyubi remained silent for a moment; his silence was almost unsettling to everyone around him, since usually he'd freak out when old names come up.  
But this one in particular was more important to him.

"And he'd then go on about how this Akira guy made a mistake in sending me back here…but I have no idea what the fuck he was talking about." Tetsuo rambled on, until Kyubi decided to interrupt what he was saying, in an attempt to clear up the situation.

"Well that's pretty obvious, you don't remember anything…so perhaps, and this is just a guess, but what if Donikoto is the cause of your amnesia? What could you do to retrieve them?" Kyubi began, getting a simple irritated shrugging of the shoulders from Tetsuo, who just looked totally confused about the whole situation.

"Think of Donikoto as a demon who feeds on certain powers; the power of mental distortions, the power of heartbreak or perhaps…the power of anger and rage. What do all of these powers have in common?" Kyubi questioned.

"….they are all painful things that leave bad memories behind." Kai answered.

"…so if he fed on these 'powers' which where manifested as memories, that would make him what my tribe called a 'Mind Eater'. He would eat away at your mind, slowly driving you insane before he'd finally take control of you and use whatever physical power you have. Kitsune Shamans where best known for their skills in accessing the minds of others and exorcising evil curses or spirits…a power Donikoto himself possesses." Kyubi began; the beginning of his story was due…everyone leaned forwards in anticipation, their eyes open, and their ears wide and ready to listen.

"You may remember a story of how Akira died 35 years ago; well…that was no ordinary accident. I and Lady Miyoko managed to break Akira out of his containment facility in order to destroy Donikoto, but he was no match for him. So in an attempt to at least seal him away again I sacrificed three of my tails to power up Akira's power, because Lady Miyoko was so convinced that he was the 'chosen one'. But the power up did nothing, so as a last resort Akira tried to suck Donikoto into this strange white void…but he escaped and Akira wound up dying in vain." Kyubi explained, rubbing his head for a few seconds before slouching into the seat again.

"There was a second incident that happened not too long ago, but it is beyond me to tell you about that. If you must find out about it, you must speak to Lady Miyoko." Kyubi added.

"But…who the fuck is she!? I don't even know who she is!" Tetsuo whined.

"You know that old, wrecked temple not too far from here? We scurried past it on the way…well, that's Lady Miyoko's temple. Her and a few monks take in the sick and injured and heal them…she also has a way of seeing into the future and retelling the past. She might be able to help you with your amnesia too." Kyubi explained, before resting his head on his hand.

"Don't listen to him, Tetsuo…Kyubi is getting too close to that old woman." Oni teased.

"Just shut the fuck up! I'll do what I want to!" Tetsuo snapped at the towering Oni, who wasn't sat on the floor like he was.

"If you really want to go to Miyoko's place then Kyubi can take you! I'm not setting one foot near that hell hole!" Oni growled before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

"…what's eating old dooshbag?" Kaneda mocked, one arm spread across the back of the car seat…and over Kei's head.

"Oni had a fight with one of Miyoko's monks…he wound up all battered and bruised, then she prophesised everything bad that would happen to him. He hates her for everything she said about him, but then again, it was his own fault for pissing her off." Kyubi answered.

"Y'know…this stuff about Donikoto is good and shit…but how the hell did he even come into existence!?" Tetsuo questioned, sounding a little bit impatient.

"Nobody knows where Donikoto really came from, but a very, very long time ago a gigantic chunk of metal in the shape of an exorcism arrow fell and struck our holy mountain up North. The land which it struck began to wither and die over the long years, until the god who protected our land fought back and rejected the parasite that came from the arrow. I was very young back then, probably younger than Oki, and only had one tail. I remember my tribe bringing the arrow down from the mountains one day and how they morphed it into a sword, which was dubbed the 'Seirei' sword." Kyubi answered, but continued.

"The sword was believed to be a holy ghost that would protect us from misfortune…but instead…it brought pain, anger and suffering onto my people. A demon in the shape of a dragon, with three heads resembling a wolf, snake and lion on long extended necks, and ten tails, charged down from the mountain and began its bloodthirsty massacre. It wiped out a third of our tribe until a friends father of mine finally sealed him back into the Seirei Sword." Kyubi added.****

"Many eons ago one of our tribes best Shamans, Donikoto, got possessed by the demon who was sealed away inside that very sword for hundreds of years. The demon was known to our tribe as 'Gouka', Hells Fire, and he was the one responsible for many plagues and diseases in our world." Kyubi added, rubbing his eyes as if tired.

"That doesn't explain why he keeps appearing in Tetsuo's dreams…" Kaneda interrupted.

"I'm getting to that part! Ahem…anyway; when I and several other warriors fought Donikoto a strange being appeared before us and swiftly fought the beast. But after he finally sealed Donikoto away he died, leaving us only his name. But that was all we needed to know, since we already knew why he appeared." Kyubi added, brushing his silver hair aside before resting his head on his hand again.

"Really? What was his name?" Tetsuo asked, almost getting engulfed in the story.

"You should know, Tetsuo. You already told me his name." Kyubi laughed, sitting upright in the chair.

"His name was **Tenson Atoshimatsu**. And he was our god."_  
_

**END OF CHAPTER 11.**

AN: **I know it's short…and there wasn't enough Tetsuo…but I just hope that clears up a bit about Donikoto and a tiny bit on Tenson Atoshimatsu; so don't hit me if you can point out the references to Okami! I love it! That and I also like Nacho's…they're yummy!**

**Teaser for next chapter**

_This teaser is a SECRET! Because the next chapter is all about Tenson Atoshimatsu, and WHY Donikoto is appearing in Tetsuo's dreams!  
_


	12. The Sad Tale Of A God

--**Disclaimer:** I don't own AKIRA or its characters/gangs/locations. I only own Kiba and her 'friends'. So don't flame me, or I'll report you.--

Text in ( ) that are in bold are counted as Authors Notices or notes. DON'T IGNORE THEM! Lol. 

**AN: First of all, I know I spelt 'Miyako' wrong…so I will fix that in this chapter. You know Tetsuo's language is bad, you know there is always some form of senseless violence…and you should also know that there are some references to Okami in this too. So…onwards!**

**Tetsuo Take Ato Niban Kikai**

**Part 12: The Sad Tale Of A Gods Demise.**

_  
_**  
**"His name was **Tenson Atoshimatsu**. And he was our god." Kyubi announced, forcing himself upwards and out of his seat.  
Everyone in the room just stared blankly at the kitsune; some looking at him in confusion whilst others just didn't know what to think.  
Tetsuo, on the other hand, was the only one who actually made out what Kyubi was trying to say.

"You're trying the fucking tell me, that Donikoto thinks I'm your god!? That's a load of crap!" Tetsuo barked as he was giving Kyubi the evil eye.

"No need to look at me like that. If you don't want to hear the rest of the story; then fine. I have more important things to do right now." Kyubi answered, looking down at the raven-haired 20 year old.  
Still eager to hear the rest of the story, Tetsuo grabbed Kyubi's robe and yanked the kitsune onto the floor. Clicking his fingers at the fox-mans face as if to tell him to get on with it.

"You're persistent, aren't you?" Kyubi chuckled, before brushing some of his white hair aside so he could see well and clear once again.  
The others also sprung off their previous seats and sat down on the floor, almost as if gathering around a campfire to listen to ghost stories.

"Tenson was the god of the mountain which protected my people. He was the son of Gama-Sennin; god of medical magic and drugs…and Seiobo; the 'Queen Mother Of The West'. My people saw him many times when they visited his parent's shrine in the mountains to go and pray for his mother to help the land's peach trees blossom. The families of the sick or injured would pray for his father to heal them." Kyubi began.

"A dear friend of mine, rest his soul, had a very sick mother after Gouka **(He is the demon which possessed Donikoto)** first attacked our village. He ventured up to the shrine and prayed for Gama-Sennin to heal his mother, but her illness only got worse. He visited the shrine every day and even sacrificed some of his own blood to help save his mother." Kyubi added, sulking slightly as he spoke.  
He fell into a sudden silence and began chanting old-Japanese, before praying himself for a brief moment.

"…HELLO!? Wake up fuck-face! You haven't finished the story yet!!" Tetsuo growled, fidgeting with the fur on Kyubi's robe.  
The kitsune reawakened from his prayer, nodding to himself as he continued to mutter old-Japanese to himself.

"What is fucking wrong with fox-face!? Has he gone mad!?" Tetsuo barked, directing his irritated anger towards Kiba.  
A bad idea on his part.

"For your information, you disrespectful little shit, Kyubi always prays whenever he mentions his dead friends and family!!" Kiba barked back, sending one of her clenched fists into the human upper-arm of the 20 year old sat beside her.  
Tetsuo yelped once her fist made impact, and continued to curse under his breath as he started shuffling away from her, rubbing his now sore arm.  
But now he was sat closer to Kyubi, who had just stopped talking to himself, and was also greeted by a fist into his cyber-arm.  
Usually it would hurt the attacker, but Kyubi was different…he used some sort of magic to enable Tetsuo to feel actual pain in his robot arm.  
Tetsuo was now rolling across the floor, in quite a bit of pain, cursing and screaming how he'll get back at them one day.

"After Donikoto 'died', I became the new Shaman of my village since I was born with the gift to heal minor illnesses and injury, I hurried to the aid of every single being that needed my power and I cursed those who posed a threat to my homeland. Donikoto trained me in all the basic arts and some forms of advanced magic before he died. One of the more 'advanced' spells he taut me was how to bring feeling into things that just couldn't feel, like the servants of Gouka who where like the living dead…when my people fought them their attacks did nothing, but after Donikoto and I used the 'feel' spell the demons felt pain like all living things. The pain caused them to die horribly…a fate they most certainly deserved. Just like the pain you feel right now; it is deserved." Kyubi explained, resuming his story once Tetsuo had settled down and stopped cursing.

"Now…my friends' mother never got better. Her suffering drove him to madness, causing him to be engulfed in the darkness which Gouka brought onto us. Corrupted by the idea that the Gods where ignoring him. He lost faith, and as a result he transformed into a servant of darkness and joined Gouka in spreading the very illness which harmed his mother." Kyubi added.

"…and what does this have to do with this 'Tenson' guy and what's going on in Neo-Tokyo now??" Kaneda questioned, sounding a little baffled by all the information that was being crammed into his feeble little mind.

"The rumour which Lady Miyako started…about the dead coming back to life again…it is true. Everyone killed by Donikoto over the past five years will be brought back to life and be turned into his servants…if they have no faith in the Gods, that is." Kyubi explained.  
Kaneda just nodded in agreement before looking at Kei and shrugging, obviously still not understanding anything.

"But after he became corrupted, his father said a young boy…about seven years old in appearance, entered their home. His skin and hair as white as snow, bright yellow eyes that cried the purest of tears on the sick mother…and in an instant, she was healed. Even injuries caused by old age where gone." Kyubi began.

"Before my poor friends father could approach, the boy fled and ran into the mountains…crying. He wasn't seen again for some time." Kyubi added.

"It was several years later when Gouka attacked again and destroyed the holy temple, killed all the priests and poisoned the holy spring…a young man, with similar features to the little boy appeared and cleaned the spring with nothing but his bare hands. He gathered the bodies of the dead and laid them in the spring, before using an unknown force to rebuild the temple. Right before our eyes the shattered building was reformed by nothing! And a day after the dead where placed in the spring, they raised alive once more and in peak condition. The magical display was breathtaking, so much that Donikoto believed the young man to be a deity. It was then that Donikoto dubbed the young man 'Tenson Atoshimatsu; God of the mountain'."

"We saw him countless times after Gouka's attacks, where he would rebuild the damaged buildings and heal the sick or injured…he wouldn't revive anyone but priests or holy people though. But once Gouka was sealed away, we never saw him again." Kyubi finished.  
Tetsuo began cursing under his breath once more, obviously finding the story hard to believe.  
The others didn't seem to understand the story much either; but it was needless to say that the age of myths wasn't really in their interests. They all thought Donikoto was something recent…not a being over a thousand years old.  
As for this 'Tenson' character; he seemed more unreal as Kyubi told his story. Perhaps if people in this age actually believed in the Gods things would be different.

"Unfortunately…an inexcusable event occurred. Someone messed with the sacred sword Gouka was sealed away in, setting him free once more. The first thing Gouka did after being freed was kill Gama-Sennin and Seiobo to prevent the 'seal magic' ever working again, luckily he never found Tenson so a glimmer of hope still remained." Kyubi began once more.

"But the one event led to disaster after Donikoto lost faith once the Gods where killed; believing that Tenson was dead too made him mentally weak enough for Gouka to possess him. That was when Gouka became Donikoto, the demon which you see in your dreams Tetsuo." Kyubi added.

"That doesn't answer my question though…WHY the fuck does he appear in my dreams anyway!?" Tetsuo growled.

"Since Donikoto feeds on negative memories and emotions; it is highly likely that you are his next target for possession. After all, you wield an inhuman power and have so far lost most of your memories…the possible negative ones at least. Donikoto was possessed because of his powerful Shaman skills, so your powers will be the sole reason for him haunting you. At least, that's my opinion." Kyubi answered.

"…" Tetsuo stared blankly at Kyubi, possibly expecting a little bit more of an explanation than that from the kitsune. With all his knowledge of Donikoto and his familiars he was expecting one big lecture about it.  
But what can you expect from someone so mysterious and secretive? 

"I'll take you to see Lady Miyako tomorrow. She'll be able to tell you exactly why he's targeting you alone…I know why he haunts me…but I would rather not say why." Kyubi added.

"He haunts you too, Kyubi?" Kiba questioned.

"Yes. But as I have already said…I refuse to say why. The memory alone is haunting." Kyubi answered, getting up and sitting back down in the chair.

"Why won't you tell us? I mean…one of us might be able to help you. Haven't we always watched out for each other, Kyubi?" Kiba asked, getting up herself and kneeling beside the chair Kyubi was sat in.

"Lady Miyako forbids me to further damn myself over the matter; so I cannot say why anymore." Kyubi answered before rubbing his tired eyes. 

"Whatever…just finish the story off." Tetsuo shrugged, waving his hand in circles whilst looking over his shoulder…obviously not bothered about that Lady Miyako or Kyubi's problems.  
Kiba growled under her breath as she gave Tetsuo a solid death stare, whilst Kyubi just yawned before continuing his story.

"Donikoto began to savagely rip the land of all its life in his desperate attempt to hunt down and kill Tenson; using every trick in the book to lure him out of hiding. Because of Tenson's fear and constant hiding, the mountain sent down bone-chilling blizzards that froze many of my people to death. Donikoto used his new found skills to turn my homeland into an icy wasteland, inhabited by no more than one hundred kitsune warriors."

"The weak perished in the severe cold; the elderly, young women and even the children all died. The last female warrior died during Donikoto's last attack on our home; the last time we stood up to fight him. Many of us died in the onslaught; but the beast had yet to show us its true form. So the real bloodshed had yet to even begin." Kyubi paused for a brief moment and prayed, before resuming his story.

"I was there, leading the last members of my tribe to fight…"

_FLASHBACK!_

"…and I was the strongest out of them all. But could not fight myself; a dark fog clouded my judgement and I was unable to even help lead my people into battle."

"Kyubi, we need you to lead us into the battle! Gouka Donikoto is sitting on our doorstep, mocking us! We have run into peril because of that monster! The least we can do is try to avenge the deaths of our loved ones…or die a warrior's death, not as cowards!" boomed a very old, scarred kitsune.  
An incredibly young Kyubi was sat in a fur-covered throne chair with his head in his hands, surrounded by Shaman tools and strange weapons.  
This was the Shaman-hut, the place where the sick or injured would be healed.

"Master Kinaki, I…I can't confront that beast." Kyubi whined.

"Do not fall into the darkness like your previous teacher, Kyubi! Loose faith and you loose everything! Focus and you will find your power again!" Master Kinaki barked.  
Kyubi just sulked and ignored Kinaki, rubbing his head tiredly.

"Master, can we not just fight the beast ourselves?" asked one of the kitsune warriors, one of the many that where scattered around the Shaman-hut.

"If we step outside without Kyubi, the Gods will not be able to protect us. We would be fodder for the monster!" Another kitsune warrior interrupted.

"We are fodder just sitting here! Lord Tenson, please save us!" cried another warrior.

_"Suddenly, the entire room broke out into desperate prayers and cries for help_._ Usually the gods would respond with a sign of some sort…but Tenson was still young and probably didn't know what to do. I eventually broke free of my grief and silenced them all. I was greatly irritated by how terrified we all where. I just had to do something…anything."_

"Just shut up! All of you! Do you really expect a young God to help you in such a dire moment!? If his parents where killed so easily just think of how afraid he is right now! He won't show his face!" Kyubi barked, throwing himself out of his throne and into the centre of the chaos.

"Have you gone mad Kyubi!? You don't say such things about the gods; especially in your position as lead Shaman!" Master Kinaki barked back.  
All the warriors stopped their prayers and watched the two argue, some sitting on the floor with their hands together whilst others cowered in corners or alongside one another.  
The place was in a right mess.

"Can't we do something for once where we don't have to rely on anything spiritual!? A young God won't dare show his face against such a monster, so he is of no help right now! Can't we use something else!?" Kyubi growled.

"The only thing we know how to use is faith! We charge into battle with the faith in our lord and they protect us and give us strength! It has been that way for thousands of years!" Master Kinaki barked, drawing his sword and directing its pointed edge towards Kyubi.

"If we went to fight with just that, we wouldn't last five seconds! Tenson is too young to do anything like his parents! He is **mentally weak**!" Kyubi growled, pushing Master Kinaki's sword aside.  
Kyubi huffed as he made his way to the front door, all the warriors getting to their feet and grabbing the nearest weapon before following the Shaman outside.

_"Master Kinaki was the chief of our village…and master swordsman of the K-Warrior Troops. He would have slain me if I didn't pack up my courage and go outside…it's bad enough being called pathetic and weak, but being called a traitor would have been too much. If you lost your faith you where a part of Gouka's army, so you had to be killed before you killed anyone else." _

Once outside, the sheer cold of the blizzard hit them bang in the face…they wouldn't last long out there in their human forms, but they wouldn't be able to fight effectively in their fox forms.  
Master Kinaki, now waving his sword around as a warm-up, stood alongside Kyubi…who was gazing over towards the forest surrounding the village, but mainly directing his attention to the Eastern side of it…the holy mountain which contained 'the Shrine'.

"Has he found him?" Master Kinaki asked, the icy weather not nearly affecting him as much as the other warriors.

"No…but he's found us." Kyubi answered, drawing his sword slowly to keep his fellow kitsune warriors calm.

"Even if Lord Tenson is mentally weak, I have a great deal of faith in him…our faith gives him power…he already has more than enough to bring Gouka to his end, I saw the potential when I witnessed him as a small boy; back when he use to play in the fields. He will come and he will fight with us." Master Kinaki explained before getting into his fighting stance, sword held by his side and eyes directly focused in the same direction Kyubi was facing.

"He won't show his face…he's not ready for battle, and he knows it." Kyubi answered before getting into his fighting stance.

_"A gut-wrenching roar sounded, indicating the blood-thirsty monsters presence was near. The younger warriors cowered, the older ones prayed…and Master Kinaki stayed firm with the idea that Tenson Atoshimatsu would show up."_

END FLASHBACK!

"…Well? Did he show up Kyubi?" Kiba asked, looking up at the kitsune in anticipation.  
Kyubi remained silent and sighed heavily.

"I'll take that as a no." Kiba blurted out.  
Tetsuo just huffed and crossed his arms, before being whacked across the head by a frustrated Kaneda.

"Come on old fox-face!! Don't leave us on a cliff about it!!" Kaneda cried out like some typical spoilt brat, Kei now distancing herself from him that tiny bit…obviously suffering from embarrassment of being with the little dork.

"He showed up…but by the time he arrived many of us had fallen. But it was a very good effort from those warriors; they managed to sever two of Gouka's heads…the lion head and the serpent head. Without those two heads, Gouka could not poison anyone…and he also lost about twenty percent of his power." Kyubi answered, resting his head on one of his hands as he spoke.

"…wait a minute…who the fuck is Gouka again!? I thought this was about Donikoto!" Tetsuo yelled, obviously not paying any attention.

"Did you not listen to a single word of my story!? Gouka IS Donikoto! Gouka was the first form! Now pay attention!" Kyubi barked, before coughing and continuing his story.  
Tetsuo just cursed under his breath once again and folded his arms.

"As I was saying…two of Gouka's heads had been severed and many of the remaining warriors where killed…"

_FLASHBACK…AGAIN!_

"…the battle was taken to the very edge of the forest, up the mountain and close to the shrine…we fought on the Cliffside, just east of the shrine's entrance."

"Aim for the weak point…attack his eyes!!" yelled Master Kinaki as he guarded many heavy blows from the monsters ten tails, the remaining warriors leaping at the last head of Gouka in constant attack formation. But to no avail.

_"Little did we know that the wolf head was Gouka's main head, and it was the most powerful part of his entire body. Usually in the mythological age, the symbol for power and wisdom lied within creatures' tails…but Gouka was the first demon we came across that had his strength lie in his head."_

Kyubi swung his sword at the demon in a fit of rage, but the beasts massive claws acted as a counter blade and easily prevented the kitsune from attacking successfully.  
In an attempt to at least weaken the beast further, Master Kinaki leapt away from the furious attacks from the monsters many tails and jammed his sword deep into Gouka's neck.  
The head roared monstrously before summoning a mysterious wind to blow all the kitsune warriors away from its body; a dark fog emitting from the wound in its gigantic neck began to cloak the beast as it howled and roared in agony.  
The beasts head stumbled down and collapsed to the ground along with the rest of its body, vanishing into the dark fog.  
The roaring stopped and all went silent.

_"We thought that was it…that that was the end of Gouka and his evil…but the truth was not that; what followed next was one wave of darkness out of many to come."_

"Good work men! The beast finally succumbed to its fate; let tonight be one to remember! Let those who fell know that their deaths have been avenged, and that they did not die in vain!" Master Kinaki cheered, patting many of the surviving warriors on the back.  
Kyubi, on the other hand, was still restless and in a weary fighting stance.

"Don't celebrate too soon…I still sense a great evil." Kyubi announced.

"What are you talking about? We saw the beast meet its end!" Master Kinaki laughed.

"Are you not wondering why this evil fog has not yet dissipated? And where the beasts' body has gone?" Kyubi questioned, still concerned over the remaining warriors safety.

"Hmm…yes, the fog is of slight concern. But Gouka's body most likely vanished by the hand of the gods, they must be trying to remove him from our land." Master Kinaki laughed again, many other warriors joining in the laughter to relieve themselves from the thoughts of that traumatic battle which they just took part in.  
But the laughter was cut short once the fog swirled together in the centre of the area which the beast fell, gathering together and forming what looked like the original Donikoto (the kitsune form) only he was wearing a dark robe with a hood…and was wielding the sword which Master Kinaki jammed into his neck.

"Foolish creatures, you maintain faith in a being that will not save you…now with your last remaining hope gone you will witness the full extent of my power as I unleash darkness onto the world!" the demonic Donikoto laughed as he swung his sword towards the ground, causing masses of dirt and evil aura to spew from the area which he struck.  
Before the kitsune warriors could attack, Donikoto used some form of telekinesis to strip them of their weapons and knock them all backwards into the nearby boulder pile.  
Some of the warriors where cut and injured very badly by their own weapons, as was Master Kinaki who was the first to feel Donikoto's wrath.  
His very own sword was jammed into his left arm, the cold air increasing his pain and blood loss.  
Everyone was feeling the effects from the climate now that they had open wounds and injuries; it was only a matter of time before they froze to death let alone got butchered by a demon.

_"It looked like we would meet our end right there, his power was too great for anyone to handle…"_

Before Donikoto could strike a fallen Kyubi with his own weapon, a piercing white light appeared right in front of the demon and blinded him, sending him stumbling backwards and away from the kitsune.

_"…but that was when he showed up."_

The light dimmed down to reveal a young man, about the same age as Kyubi, stood motionless as if to protect the kitsunes who lied injured behind him, a comforting white light which eased their pain emitted from his snow-white body as the blizzard slowly dimmed down to a gentle snow shower.  
Donikoto roared in agony as the pure light robbed him of his eyesight; a fierce wind blowing the demon further away from the kitsune warriors and caused him the drop the weapon he was about to strike Kyubi with, whilst the warriors remained unaffected by the strange events.

"It's Lord Tenson! He has come to save us and banish Donikoto!" cried the kitsune warriors, who where aiding Master Kinaki back to his feet.  
Kyubi got to his own feet and regained his strength, the white light seemed very…comforting and had a strange healing property to it, and he felt fully rejuvenated with energy.  
Before Kyubi could regain the dropped sword Donikoto had stolen from him; the young man picked it up himself and tossed it aside, sending it hurtling into a nearby boulder.

_"It was said that Tenson hated the idea of having others fight beside him…so it was the only known reason as to why he made sure none of us got to our weapons. Whilst he was present, Donikoto could not touch us anyway, so we didn't need to defend ourselves against him."_

The young man then commenced with a series of ninja-style combat moves on the beast, just as a warm up before he finally decided to tap into his powers.  
Donikoto's eyesight had completely dissipated, so for once he was at a great disadvantage.  
At least, that's what everyone thought.

The young man leaned forward, before screaming at the top of his lungs towards the demon, a mysterious wind circling around him…slowly blowing around his shining white skin before it finally glowed a blaze of light, the wind growing ever stronger as the white light fully engulfed the young mans body.  
Donikoto roared in rage before finally figuring out the location of his new foe, leaping at him with his claws drawn and teeth bared sharp.  
Just before Donikoto could make contact with the young man, an invisible barrier hindered his approach before the strong wind-like aura sent him backwards once more.

_"Donikoto had yet to show his true form…but Lord Tenson didn't hesitate to show his right away. Just like his parents, he knew that he had to eradicate the evil quickly before it stretched beyond his capabilities."_

The young man, now no longer screaming, stood upright once again…his body still engulfed in white light, bright crimson red markings covering around seventy percent of his body…only now his entire back seemed to emit a strange white aura of cloud, with blends of crimson red and sparkles of drifting light floating upwards from each strand of aura.

_"The anomaly of 'cloud aura' was dubbed as being the 'Gods tendrils'. A set of slim, winding and glowing energy that covered the entire back of the God; from a certain angle it looked like Tenson was on fire…but the tendrils where just harmless flows of his energy that had to be emitted, just to prevent him from having an 'energy overflow'…which would have driven him to madness."_

The young man, now confirmed to be Tenson Atoshimatsu at full power, began his swift onslaught on Donikoto.  
Moving faster than a blink of an eye, Tenson hacked, whacked and sliced at the demon…who was much taller than himself…with tremendous ease.  
But once Tenson had dimmed down his attacks (thinking Donikoto was incredibly weak made him think about going easy on him. He basically got very cocky.) Donikoto started to reveal his true form.  
The demon removed the black cloak and once again summoned that mysterious black fog, which wrapped around his body, turning him from the flesh and bone kitsune…into a metallic lycanthrope-like creature.

_END FLASHBACK!_

"That's how he looked in my dreams!!" Tetsuo interrupted, jolting to his feet.

"He talks to you in that form!? I always thought he'd try to hide himself with that black cloak like he always has done…" Kyubi questioned in a shocked tone, no longer appearing tired and bored.

"No…he doesn't fucking talk to me in that form. He taunts me in his shitty black robe thing…he appears in that metal like form in my OTHER dreams." Tetsuo answered back, before slowly sitting back down on the floor.

"…what other dreams?" Kyubi asked, raising an eyebrow slightly before resting his head on his hand again.  
Tetsuo just shook his head and waved a hand tiredly at the kitsune, obviously not really sure himself.  
Kyubi rolled his eyes before starting the story again.

_ANOTHER __FLASHBACK! It's getting annoying now, isn't it!? Hehe._

The battle began once more…Donikoto's eyesight was still gone; but his senses where unearthly, he could feel creatures presence and pin point where they where without looking. That was displayed by his armour now fully covering his eyes, and how he quite easily leapt for Tenson and attacked with full force.  
Fighting tooth and claw against bare strength, Donikoto and Tenson got into a very tight lock with their hands…pushing each other back and forth to see who would stumble down first, just to test one another before they could finally unleash their wrath.  
Tenson, still being cocky from earlier, held back his power so much that he was easily hauled into the air and thrown towards the nearby Cliffside, one of his arms dangling down over the edge whilst the rest of his body remained in the snow.  
The metallic demon approached from behind as the young deity tried to get to his feet, the kitsune warriors watched on…unable to do anything because Tenson got rid of their weapons.  
Well…except one.  
Donikoto grasped Tensons head from behind using his huge claw-like hands, hauled him off the ground and dragged him closer to the edge of the cliff…the young deity grasping the demons arm with all his might as he tried to overpower Donikoto, but it was no use.

"Foolish child." Donikoto muttered as he looked down at the young deity, who was still struggling to get free from the single handed grasp on him.  
Just before Donikoto could release his grasp on the frantic Tenson, Kyubi had grabbed a nearby rock and whacked him on the back of the head.  
The attack did nothing but anger the demon enough to toss Tenson into Kyubi, sending them both flying into the nearby wall of the mountain.  
Kyubi was badly injured again, were as Tenson was back on his feet in and instant to fight again.

_"They were at it for ages…but Tenson was exactly what I thought he was…he was young. He was too young to fight a demon with that much evil power. But even though his snow-white skin was stained with his own blood, and he was covered in scars and injuries…he fought on. It was only when he lost consciousness that we finally figured out what he was trying to do…he was buying us time to go into the temple and get the 'Seirei Sword' so Master Kinaki could seal Donikoto away again. If he was busy fighting Tenson then we could easily go and get it, but…"_

Tenson laid head-first in the snow, his eyes firmly shut and his body…completely motionless.  
Just seeing the amount of blood covering that snow-white body, and how the snow seemed to be absorbing it…it looked like a scene from a horror movie.  
Donikoto decided to finish off what he had started; grasping the unconscious deity by the back of the neck (but turning him around so he could grasp the front instead) he slowly carried him towards the edge of the cliff and tossed him over.

_"Just as Master Kinaki left to get the Seirei sword, Donikoto had turned his attention to us…and it looked like Tenson wouldn't be coming back to help us."_

Donikoto began to slowly make his way towards the kitsunes, who where all cowering in terror after seeing their last hope just get thrown over the cliff.  
If a God couldn't beat this monster, nobody could.

"You foul beast!!" Kyubi barked, getting to his feet after regaining enough energy from the attack he received earlier.  
Donikoto began to laugh under his breath as he began to get into an attacking stance, ready to finish off the remaining members of the tribe…

_"But unlike his parents, Tenson wasn't going to roll over and die so easily."_

Donikoto instantly perked back into alert mode once he heard the struggling cries of the young deity come from behind him…turning around to see if he was hanging onto the cliffs edge, Donikoto was surprised to see Tenson stood right behind him. He was huffing and panting, firmly clasping a supposedly broken right arm.  
He looked like a corpse…blood was flowing from his mouth, nose and many open wounds. Especially from the right arm; blood was even draining into one of his eyes because of a gash on his head, making it look bloodshot.  
Donikoto wasn't shocked to see how he managed to get back up the mountain, but he was shocked to see how he was still alive even in the condition he was in.  
Tenson gave out one sharp battle cry before charging once more at the stunned Donikoto, who was too slow to react to the young god grasping him around the waist with both his arms.  
Even though it was apparent that Tenson was in tremendous amounts of pain from just using the right arm alone, he maintained the tight lock on Donikoto in order to prevent the demon from using his own arms to fight.  
That was when Donikoto heard the sharp battle cry from master Kinaki, who was charging with the Seirei sword high in the air…ready to impale the monster and, unfortunately, the young god who was preventing its escape.

_"We didn't have to persuade Master Kinaki to do what he did…because he knew he had to do it regardless of whether Tenson was there or not. If sealing Donikoto away meant restoring peace back to our world, then we all knew that Tenson would have sacrificed everything in order to make it happen. Even his own life."_

Donikoto and Tenson both had the Seirei sword impaled through their bodies, Donikoto shrivelling back into the dark fog before being sucked into the sword…whilst Tenson (once the sword was removed from his body) fell onto his side and cried softly, obviously in great amounts of pain.  
All the kitsune warriors didn't stop to celebrate, instead, they gathered around the battered and bruised god.  
Master Kinaki knelt beside the fallen youngster and stroked his head, but all Tenson did as a response was let out a harsh cry as he slowly began to loose his heavenly glow and crimson markings.  
Kyubi approached and knelt beside him also, before chanting in his kitsune-Shaman language as he glided his hand over the injured deity.

_"He wouldn't let us touch him…probably because the pain he was already experiencing was bad enough. But after about five minutes he just cried out that he was Tenson Atoshimatsu, and that he would see me again later…then he just closed his eyes and drifted away from us."_

END FLASHBACK! That's it. No more flashbacks for now, I promise!

"After he passed away we placed him inside the shrine and sealed it with a special magic…then my tribe all decided to head south and settle amongst the humans. Master Kinaki threw the Seirei sword into the shrine before I sealed it, after leaving the village we sealed the entrance to there too…because of all the constant killing we couldn't bury the dead, so it was inhabitable." Kyubi finished, before sighing heavily.  
Kyubi then got out of his seat and stretched, before rubbing his hands together.

"That's it. After twenty five years Donikoto escaped the seal and began lingering in the darkness, nobody knows what he looks like now. But me, Lady Miyako and Akira tried to finish him off thirty five years ago…but failed…then I joined Oni's gang in hope of finding the real chosen one. About five years ago I saw him in his weak stage, but I was too late to reach him." Kyubi sighed with relief, directing his gaze towards Tetsuo in general after glancing at everyone else in the room.

"…but I won't let that happen again. Not after he has gotten that second chance." Kyubi finished, smirking afterwards as he chuckled slightly.  
Tetsuo just huffed and got to his feet, before heading towards the stairs and muttering under his breath.

"Nice story…but I have to be alone now…I need to go and fucking forget about all that pointless stuff and make use of the good stuff." Tetsuo teased as he stood with his back facing everyone else.

"What the hell is your problem!? Old fox-face just told you everything you wanted to know and you act like some stubborn little shit! You really haven't changed!!" Kaneda barked, getting to his feet and shaking a fist angrily in Tetsuo's direction.

"Why should you care anyway!? You've got nothing to do with it, so get lost!" Tetsuo barked back, still not looking at anyone.

"Kaneda has a point, Tet. Kyubi used some of his valuable time to tell you that story, and you just say 'that was good, now I'm gonna forget it'!? If you're upset about something, then just tell us!" Kiba yelled, rushing over towards the stairs so Tetsuo could hear her VERY clearly.  
But he didn't answer. _  
_  
"That does it. I'm taking you to Lady Miyako tomorrow; if you won't tell us anything, then she will." Kyubi blurted out.

"Do whatever the fuck you want…I have to think about something…**alone.**" Tetsuo growled before heading upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him.  
He slammed it so hard that dust from the ceiling rained down, causing Kai to spas out over why his shirts keep getting dirty.

"That arrogant little jerk!" Kiba hissed.

"He's more than arrogant; he's a totally disrespectful fuck-face! Even I paid attention to fox-faces story, and usually I don't listen to things like that!" Kaneda barked, before cracking his knuckles.

"I can hear you, you know!!" Tetsuo yelled from his room upstairs.  
As a response, the angry duo just stuck out their tongues in the direction of Tetsuo's room upstairs.  
Kyubi brushed off the little dust that had settled on his robe before adjusting it slightly, wandering past the others so he could get to the front door.

"You guys keep an eye on him for a while. I'm going to see Lady Miyako to tell her the good news." Kyubi instructed.  
But before anyone could ask what this 'good news' was Kyubi had already left.  
Oni had re-entered just as Kyubi left, a cigarette in his hand.

"Yo…are you lot done in here!? Cause in one hour I've got Poker in here with Joker!" Oni boomed. **(Don't hate me, I'm funny.)**  
Kaneda, Kai and Kei cleared off instantly when they heard Joker was coming over…but Kiba had no choice but to stay…she was a member of the gang and she had to make sure Tetsuo didn't try to leave. **(There are a lot of 'K' names in this, huh?)**  
_  
"Lady Miyako…I believe the being that is Tenson Atoshimatsu reborn has been in direct contact with Donikoto in the past few days. I will bring him to you tomorrow, but please my Lady…do try not to get him worked up. He does not handle it very well."_

"Very well my young Kitsune friend. I can not wait to see him again…I do hope you take care in bringing him here, as the military are searching for him ever so desperately. We have not a moment to lose!"

**END OF CHAPTER 12****.**

AN: I made sure this one was longer…for many reasons. Reasons you shall not know about! It will ruin everything if I told you why. Also, I had difficulty accessing my PC so sorry about the long wait. I also start college again soon so chapters won't be put up as often as before! SORRY!!! Um…I'll give you a cookie if you forgive me!!  
Nah…forget it, I'll just leave you with the teaser.

**Teaser for next chapter**

_"It breaks my heart to hear you remember so little, Tenson."_

"I already told you, my name is TETSUO!"

"As I said before; you will remain greatly weakened until you can remember everything about your past."

"What the fuck!? You just told me about---"

"That was your recent life. I am talking about your PAST LIFE. I am unable to help you remember that, for it is beyond my power…but in time your memories will return…along with your marvelous strength. I can not wait to see you in full throttle again, Tenson!"

"You stupid old bat! My name is TETSUO!!!"  



	13. POEM: The Clouded Vision

--**Disclaimer:** I don't own AKIRA or its characters/gangs/locations. I only own Kiba and her 'friends'. So don't flame me, or I'll report you.-- 

**AN: Just a short poem, it has a purpose. So read on. (This is NOT the next chapter!)**

**Tetsuo Take Ato Niban Kikai**

**Part 12.5: The Clouded Vision**

_  
Unholy clouds,  
you blind my sight.  
But this moonlit night,  
reminds me of her pure face.  
The memory returns,  
her end so horrible.  
But the cause looked unavoidable.  
But what a pretty face,  
you are so young and ever so sweet._

How ever did we first meet?  
Was it down a dark alley,  
or across a distant shore?  
Wandering in this world,  
we had gone places where no one had gone before.  
Why did I weep?  
Why did I leave you all alone?  
Soon I shall see,   
because all of these clouds will pass away.  
Holding on to you tightly,  
I see you are only sleeping.  
Feeling your heart beating,  
I can't help but feel your pain and hear your weeping.  
You're safe in my arms,  
so please quieten,  
I heed your weeping.  
As I lie beside you,  
watching you sleep.  
I wonder.  
What can you see?  
Is it me you are seeing?  
Or is it something more?  
But before I can find an answer,  
I am swept from my feet to rush by your side,  
a dark shadow towers over me,  
before I finally close my eyes.

Astounding pain,   
lingers in my mind.  
A bloodthirsty creature waits,  
to take all that was left of me.  
The, the pain,  
I can not stand it!  
Like a vice closing in on my mind,  
the creature pounces and rips me to shreds!  
Mentally torn,  
no longer am I able to control myself.  
The creature holds on,  
whilst pulling the strings tied to my limbs,  
a puppet to corruption.  
Quickly now,   
take me far away,  
before the creature can fully take me in its claws.  
Darkness tainting the morning haze,  
all shall stand and wonder at the temple doors  
who has the power?  
The young boy, old man or lady who sees into the future?  
Will they be ready to reawaken the God from his eternal slumber?  
The demon watches in the shadows,  
awaiting a new source to feed it power.  
The young boy cries out his name to the lady,  
but she calls him by something else,  
the old man simply agreeing with her every word.  
The many followers of her and the gods,  
cry out the same name over and over.  
The demon rearing its ugly head,   
before bellowing a horrific roar,  
its metallic formed claws slashing at the followers,  
killing all in its sight.  
But there you stand, crying as you gaze at me.  
You look at me as if I was some kind of monster.

So as this clouded vision of mine starts to dissipate, I wonder.  
Are you the voice that cries out in the night?  
And haunts me in my slumber?  
  
__

**END OF CHAPTER 12.5.**

AN: This was a little poem I thought of…**well, it's actually 3 poems…but it's purpose is just to reflect on a few things that linger in Tetsuo's head; like the small memories he has of battles long past (the movie fights) and the full memories he has of Kaori. As the story goes on, he will reveal these thoughts and memories…Okay, I'll shut up now.  
You already know the teaser for the next chapter, so here it is again for those who forgot.**

**Teaser for next chapter**

_"It breaks my heart to hear you remember so little, Tenson."_

"I already told you, my name is TETSUO!"

"As I said before; you will remain greatly weakened until you can remember everything about your past."

"What the fuck!? You just told me about---"

"That was your recent life. I am talking about your PAST LIFE. I am unable to help you remember that, for it is beyond my power…but in time your memories will return…along with your marvelous strength. I can not wait to see you in full throttle again, Tenson!"

"You stupid old bat! My name is TETSUO!!!"  



	14. Holy Saviour Or Dark Lord?

--**Disclaimer:** I don't own AKIRA or its characters/gangs/locations. I only own Kiba and her 'friends'. So don't flame me, or I'll report you.-- 

**AN: 'Miyako' is her name! Miyako...oh! (Cough) Welcome back…You know I am back at college and updates are going to be slow. You should also have read my profile and should know that this story ends at chapter 21. 22 is a bonus for you, cause I am nice! BLAH!  
Tetsuo's language is bad, you know there is always some form of senseless violence…and you should also know that there are some references to Okami in this too. And I just copied and pasted that from the last chapter! Don't make me do it again! Please? Lol.**

**Tetsuo Take Ato Niban Kikai**

**Part 13: Holy Saviour Or Dark Lord?**

__

"Dawn breaks; a new day is upon us once more. Let us thank the Lords from the heavens for the sun to shine its beloved light upon us!" echoed an elderly voice inside a slightly wrecked temple; a cloaked Tetsuo and a fox Kyubi standing just outside of a collapsed gate, gazing through the black bars, listened intentively to the woman's voice.

"Sounds like Lady Miyako has already started her morning sermon…" Kyubi whispered after turning into his human form, gently shifting the collapsed gate aside so they could step through.  
The temple was a short walk down the pathway, through a lush garden filled with cherry blossoms and blooming with flowers.  
Although their where large chunks of metal and debris sticking out of the green grass, and a rusted broken-down car sat nearby a blossom tree; they where covered in vines and looked quite fitting with the scenery.  
There was a small patch of sand to Tetsuo's left as he faced the temple, which had a small tree seedling growing from it. It twitched slightly just like it was happy to see him as he stared at it, until he narrowed his eyes and kicked some dust at it, causing it to stop it's rather odd behaviour.   
Tetsuo muttered under his breath how much he hated religious sermons and strange plants, and tugged at the cloak he was wearing to make sure it was secure before following Kyubi through the gate.

"Do I really have to come here!?" Tetsuo growled in a whisper to the kitsune as he placed the gate back in place, hiding his face from the fox-man under the raised hood for very obvious reasons.

"Yes, Lady Miyako summoned you…but you did not notice her calling, so I had to bring you here instead. You can't go against Lady Miyako's calling, Tetsuo." Kyubi answered, using his hand to turn Tetsuo around in the direction of the temple before edging him to walk to it.

"Benevolent Seiobo, we pray to you as thanks for our trees blossoms! May your light shine bright on our broken land and warm our people's hearts!" her voice echoed, followed by the cheers of multiple people from within.  
As the sermon went on, and as Tetsuo got closer, he began to feel a cold wind travel down his spine…and felt the sudden urge to run away from the temple, which was getting closer with each walking step.  
Tetsuo finally snapped, he stopped walking and tried to go in the opposite direction, but Kyubi's tall hulking frame blocked his escape, and he knew better than to pick a fight with the Kitsune Shaman.

"Pick up your courage, Tetsuo. Why are you so afraid of seeing Lady Miyako anyway? Is it the fact she can see into the future that daunts you?" Kyubi questioned, before pushing Tetsuo even closer to the temple…obviously not wanting an answer from the raven-haired young adult, but more of the 'picking up of his courage' thing instead.  
Tetsuo took a deep huff of air as they finally approached the main archway, which was gigantic, and stepped through it into the main entrance to the temple.  
Inside the temple was that more bearable, the only thing that was broken was one pillar, which seemed to rest against the wall beside it.  
This 'Lady Miyako' sure did take care of this place.  
Kyubi had already taken a seat on one of the cushions which lay on wooden boards across the floor; he was reading a small book from the pile nearby a giant statue of a half-man half-wolf fighting with a very elegant warrior.  
Tetsuo, still with his hood raised, gazed up at the magnificent statue and cocked his head to one side as if trying to remember something.  
That was when a sudden 'mental-flash' startled his concentration and caused him to fall on one of his knees, stunned by the vision he just received he remained on his knee and rested a clenched fist onto the ground to maintain his balance.

_A dark cloud spawns a demon of death; the wrong choice leads to the path of destruction. A light cloud spawns the angel of salvation; the right choice leads to the path of restoration._

Tetsuo wanted to yelp in surprise and cry out in pain, but he didn't want to gain any unwanted attention from whoever was lurking in this place.  
So he just shoved his clenched fist into his mouth and gnawed on it, his left eye twitching with frustration until the pain slowly soothed away.  
Kyubi didn't take much notice, he was busy praying and reading from a magical tome. But the startled gasp of an elderly man signified to the raven-haired psychic that he was being watched, by someone other than Kyubi.  
As he got back to his feet, panting lightly to ease his body from the startling vision he received, Tetsuo turned to face another archway that was behind him before. Only to find there was nobody there.

"Master Kinaki won't be impressed with you, if all you do is wish for your target to be right in front of you all the time." Kyubi blurted out as he continued reading his book.  
Tetsuo turned to face Kyubi and growled, before finally lowering his hood and stomping over to the kitsune.  
He spread himself as he began powering up his 'psychic wave' of fury, obviously angry with Kyubi testing him, until it was hindered by the elderly voice once again.

"An enemy can be anything, anywhere and show up anytime it so wishes. If you are unlucky to have Gouka as an enemy, then that means he can take any form." The elderly voice explained, before the source emerged from the same archway Tetsuo investigated just a second ago.  
It was a very old man wearing a long samurai robe that was covered in fox tails, many more than Kyubi's robe, and was carrying multiple swords on his back.  
He was also using a 'training sword' as a walking stick.

"Master Kinaki, so many years have passed." Kyubi greeted as he got to his feet and approached the elderly man, who seemed to be in his late eighties.

"My young Shaman friend, you haven't aged one bit. I see the gods still use their magic to protect you and keep you so young, unfortunately after retiring from battle I succumbed to age and now reside here…and why have you come here anyway? Lady Miyako usually calls for you in public, but this time she chose not to tell us?" the elderly man coughed, slowly edging his way towards the Shaman.

"We have arrived because of an urgent meeting that I and my good friend here must attend to with Lady Miyako. It involves the fate of Gouka-no-Donikoto." Kyubi explained as the elderly man began to push his luck with the psychic stood beside the towering Shaman, he continuously eyed him as if disappointed or unsure, shaking his head every now and then before sighing deeply.

"This cannot be Tenson reborn! He is far too consumed by darkness, and he is also very unsure of himself. That is the complete opposite of our holy saviour!" Master Kinaki huffed.

"I do not know for certain if Tetsuo here is Tenson reborn, but all I can say is that he has great power. Possibly enough to greatly weaken Gouka-no-Donikoto." Kyubi answered back in a respectful tone of voice.

"Nonsense! Tenson couldn't beat him those many years ago, so a young boy couldn't do it!" Master Kinaki growled as he gave Tetsuo a rather intimidating death stare.  
He just looked back at him the usual way… that 'Shall I blow your head off now, or later? Or maybe I should drill horrible images into your head?' kind of look.

"I am sorry to inform you, Master Kinaki, that Kyubi is correct in saying that." Another voice interrupted, this time the elderly voice was female…and sounded much softer than the harsh 'barking tone' of Master Kinaki.  
The two kitsune's bowed in unison towards the archway Master Kinaki came from before, to greet a short but chubby old woman…who had her long black hair tied back in a large ball, wearing a white robe and a string of orange beads in her hands.  
There where three monks behind her, obviously bodyguards, who stayed totally silent throughout all her discussions.  
Tetsuo just stood in a normal stance and stared in observation at the old woman and her monks; highly disrespectful considering her position as the priestess.

"My Lady! Forgive the youngsters disrespect!" Master Kinaki cheered, before whacking Tetsuo at the back of his head angrily, instructing him to bow as well.  
But he just cursed at the old kitsune in response, rubbing his head violently to sooth the sting.

"He means us no harm; he is just greatly lost in the midst of darkness. Today we shall finally see together if the tale is true." The elderly woman answered before approaching the trio, who where now all stood up in similar stances…the kitsunes obviously mimicking Tetsuo's stance to prevent him being scolded for disrespectful behaviour.  
One thing they couldn't mimic though; was his language.

"What the fuck are you talking about old bat!?" Tetsuo snapped a clueless, but angry, expression on his face.

"Such foul words; you have been greatly contaminated. Have you not ever visited a temple for purification?" Lady Miyako questioned, sounding a little unsurprised over the language spilling from Tetsuo's mouth.

"Fuck no. Temples give me the creeps." Tetsuo answered back.

"Such disrespect! Why I have every right to beat you---" Master Kinaki began, but got silenced quickly by Kyubi, who didn't want Tetsuo to get anymore wound up.

"Young man, is it your long lost past that brought you to my temple? Or did you hear my calling?" Lady Miyako asked, laughing lightly at Kyubi's desperate attempt to keep his master quiet.

"Dumb-ass Kyubi dragged me here because he thinks I'm his 'legendary god' or something fucked up like that! I never wanted to come here!" Tetsuo spat, directing that last sentence in Kyubi's general direction.  
The kitsune just huffed as a response and finally released Master Kinaki from his grasp.

"Oh, I see. Well…now that you're here I can tell you everything you need to know about your past, and who you really are." Lady Miyako blurted out in a friendly tone.  
Tetsuo then sprung into disbelief over what he just heard, she would tell him everything!?  
But just as she got his hopes up, he was quickly brought back down the Earth by her next sentence.

"But you must first be purified, the demon has been in very…close…if not direct contact with you recently. If I exposed your true identity he would possess you in an instant, then all would be lost." Lady Miyako added.

"Demon!? Purification!? I don't fucking remember even touching that monster-thing! Let alone be in direct contact with it! And screw the purification crap!" Tetsuo whined.

"If you do not accept the purification, then we will have to force you into proceeding with It." Kyubi growled.

"Kyubi is right, you have no choice. The purification is essential to you maintaining control of your body; we do not want a repeated incident." Lady Miyako added.  
Tetsuo just snorted, folded his arms and turned his back on the group before attempting to leave.

"You can't MAKE me do shit!" Tetsuo snapped as he made his way to the entrance, but was quickly grasped by the back of his cloak and hauled to the back of the chapel by a powerful Kyubi.  
---

SPLASH!  
Tetsuo was tossed right into a hot spring outside the back of the temple by Kyubi, who was holding the 20-yearolds rune-tooth gear.

"Ten minutes in the spring, Tetsuo. And don't even think of leaving, we have your clothes!" Kyubi laughed before closing the door which leads to the spring.  
Tetsuo sulked and allowed himself sink into the hot water up to his nose, a wet towel on his head and a cup of tea resting on a tray just behind him on a stone.

"This is fucking pointless." He cursed after sitting upright again one he knew Kyubi had left, tossing the towel off his head and over his shoulder.  
Sighing heavily, Tetsuo sprawled his arms out across the stone-rimmed spring and examined his surroundings, finding a tall bamboo fence just to his left.  
The spring seemed to stretch under the fence and possibly beyond it, Tetsuo could also hear people talking on the other side, but he couldn't tell if they where men or women.

"It would be so cool to see some hot looking girls right about now…" Tetsuo thought as he wiped some water droplets off his face with the towel that was hanging over his shoulder, a smug look planted on his face.  
If a thought bubble could be seen, it would most certainly show Tetsuo on a throne dressed like a king whilst he is being smothered by lots of bikini-babe girls.  
The little foul-mouthed pervert.  
Just as he started to fantasize the gorgeous girls he always dreamt of, chuckling to himself whilst faintly blushing, he heard the giggling of girls from behind the bamboo fence.  
The giggling of the girls made Tetsuo's face go bright red and caused him to sink back down to nose-depth in the spring water, slightly weary that those 'fantasy girls' could actually be real…and watching/listening to him right now.

_"Why on Earth are you sat here hiding when you could be smothered by a bunch of gorgeous girls!? Or even get laid!? Now get up and peek over the fence!" _barked the devil on Tetsuo's left shoulder.

_"NO! Stay here and finish things up here, you never know…maybe later you might meet someone nicer than those girls over the fence? Or…wait…she wouldn't be naked. Peek over the fence!" _said the little angel on Tetsuo's right shoulder.  
Now with both his thought tracks pointing him to peek over the fence, he sneaked up and climbed onto a large rock that was just beside the bamboo fence…tentatively raising his head up just so he could get a good view without being detected.  
And by golly, he got a good view.  
The hot spring on the other side was gigantic compared to the dinky little thing Tetsuo was put in, and it was filled with many young girls all bathing and talking to each other.  
Tetsuo heard more giggles come from below where he was looking and decided to look that little bit more and listen in on what the girls where talking about.

"No way! Lady Miyako thinks he's Tenson reborn!?"

"But he's so skinny!"

"Shhh! I can't here him!!"

"I bet the little dick is doing the unspeakable over there right now, from what Lady Miyako said he doesn't sound anything like Tenson. You're lying."

"From how Lady Miyako described him, he sounded like he looked like that statue of Tenson in the temple. I believe Lady Miyako, so don't call me a liar!"

"He's not laughing anymore! I bet you guys scared him!"  
Tetsuo cursed in a whisper after hearing the young ladies comment on him being scared.

"OH! I heard him curse!"

"How could you hear that!? Oh no! He must be on to us!"

"He has a really sexy voice, what I wouldn't give to see what he looks like!! Help me look over the fence!"  
As soon as Tetsuo heard the girls talk about looking over the fence too, he began to panic and nearly lost his footing.  
But before he could look back over and get into the spring again, the girls had already climbed onto each others shoulders to look over the fence and saw him, Tetsuo turning his head to face right into one of theirs by accident after regaining his balance.

"AGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" they all screamed, before they all lost their footing and grabbed onto the fence for dear life.  
Tetsuo fell backwards and back into his spring, whilst the girls also fell back and took the fence down with them.

"Owww…maybe that wasn't such a good idea…" Tetsuo muttered as he sat upright, rubbed his head and observed the fallen fence.  
All the girls who where bathing on the other side immediately turned their gaze towards the source of all the commotion, only to see a set of young girls fussing over the broken fence and a totally nude Tetsuo trying his best to hide under the water of the hot spring.

_"Shit! There's nothing worse than being the only guy in a hot spring filled with girls, where you're not supposed to be!! Pervert-cries are all that welcome me if I resurface!! I must not breathe!" _Tetsuo thought to himself as he struggled to stay under the water.  
Instead of drowning in the spring, Tetsuo found himself being hauled out of the water under his arms by the oldest of the young women.

"Look at the little guy! I bet he was scared to death when you perverted girls tore down the fence! Shame on you!"  
Rather than being scolded and abused verbally by the girls, Tetsuo was being smothered and treated as the victim!  
For once he wasn't being called the pervert!

"We're sorry Amah, but we couldn't resist!"

"He was so tempting!"

"Hmph, well…I think all we can do now is make sure he stays comfortable! You two get over here and give him a backrub."  
A backrub!? Wow! Tetsuo thought he died and went to heaven with how many of his dreams where coming true! First he gets promised to have all his memories revealed, and then he gets a hot bath…doesn't get called a pervert in an awkward situation and now a backrub!  
Tetsuo pinched his human arm just to make sure it wasn't another fantasy, but he felt the pain…it was all real!

"This is going to be _good_." Tetsuo chuckled with a smug look on his face.  
---

"Do you have the full report!?" boomed the Colonel as several scientists run back and forth from multiple counters and storage units, all desperately searching for something.

"We've found at least eighty seven percent of the document you want making, sir! We'll have a plan formed by the end of the week if we are lucky!" the Professor answered as he began to retrieve pieces of paper from the frantic scientists and sort them in a new folder.

"I need it by the end of today! The plan is already in development, but if we loose one more test subject I will be placing the blame on YOU! Do you understand!? Number 41 was unavoidable, it would have happened eventually. But Number 42 as well!? Get it sorted by tonight!" The Colonel boomed.

"Yes sir!" The professor responded, still continuing with his work.

"Somebody get me Corporal Giro! I need someone to spy on that Temple in the city centre!" The Colonel boomed as a final order.

(This part of the chapter is longer, but the rest of this is being reserved for the bonus 'take-outs' chapter. If I left it in, this chapter would be too long!)  
---

Meanwhile, back at the temple…

"Kyubi, it has been ten minutes. Maybe you should go and retrieve the youngster and get him dressed, we haven't much time left. The military are already forming plans to capture him once more." Lady Miyako instructed, now sat in her priestess throne and reading 'bone and bead' prophecies to her daily visitors.

"Yes my Lady." Kyubi answered as he bowed to her, taking his leave towards the nearest exit which would lead to the hot springs.  
There he reached the 'separation border' of the spring, with one door to his left saying GIRLS and another on his right saying BOYS.  
Just as he was about to open the boys' door his ears twitched as he picked up on some rather disturbing sounds coming from the girls' door…

"Ohhh…a little to the left!"  
Kyubi twitched his nose after recognising that voice to be none other than Tetsuo Shima's…sounding like he was receiving a massage and enjoying it.  
Just as Kyubi shook off the image and returned to his stern posture, ready to open the girls' door now, he stopped once again after hearing more sounds.

"Have you never done this before!? Guys don't like it that way! Try it like this!"  
Was that Amah, the 'mentor' of the girls' bath!?

"Wow! You're really good! But like I said, a little more to the left would prove better results!"  
Kyubi wasn't one to have horrible images appear in his head, but Tetsuo's whining and actual 'happy' tone of voice made it hard not to get them.  
He growled and bared his teeth like an angry dog before shoving the door open regardless of what he saw, letting out a very harsh and defensive bark to make his presence known.  
And there Tetsuo was, happily sat in the middle of the girls hot spring…receiving a back massage from Amah whilst having his hair washed by another girl, and many others were surrounding him with other 'pampering' bath tools.

"What on Earth is going on here!?" Kyubi barked.

"Poor little Tetsuo here had his bath interrupted by some of my perverted girls and their ripping down of the 'separation fence'…so instead of ruining his bath, we decided to give him one!" Amah giggled before massaging Tetsuo's scalp, the 20-yearold now drooling heavily and blushing bright pink, obviously enjoying every second of it.

"He is NOT working as a male geisha right now! He is going through a purification ceremony in order to have his meeting with Lady Miyako!" Kyubi growled.

"You mean this hot little stud belongs to your nightclub!? Why didn't you tell us!!?" one of the young girls cried out, grabbing hold of Tetsuo's human arm and clinging to it like she didn't want him to leave.  
The other girls also huddled around the raven-haired male, who gave off that typical smug look to Kyubi before winking at him childishly.  
The fur on Kyubi's robe flared outwards, almost like it was part of his being, in anger.

"Tetsuo Shima! You're not here to be pampered and have dates! You're here to learn about yourself!" Kyubi barked at the smothered Tetsuo, who was still being hugged and massaged by the girls.

"Lighten up fur-ball; I am learning about myself...in my own, more fun, way." Tetsuo answered back in an extremely calm and light voice, for once he didn't curse or sound at all frustrated.  
Kyubi settled down after hearing the tone in Tetsuo's voice, before his eyes widened in disbelief at the raven-haired youngster.

"Y-you're voice!!" Kyubi blurted out in shock.

"Hm? What about my voice?" Tetsuo asked in the same calm tone, although he sounded calm he looked slightly concerned at Kyubi's display.

"It sounds like---like---" Kyubi rattled on, unable to finish his own sentence.

"---it sounds just like Tenson's." came the voice of Lady Miyako, as she made her way past Kyubi and into view.  
The girls instantly panicked and flung themselves to the far corners of the hot spring, hastily getting on with what they were doing before the fence fell down.  
Tetsuo, now feeling alone and rejected, sulked.

"Hope you don't mine, my Lady, if I stay and keep young Tetsuo company?" Amah requested, moving herself to Tetsuo's left before brushing her hands through his hair to finish washing him.  
Lady Miyako just nodded in agreement.

"Do as you wish my dear, as long as you're happy with it and I can continue my meeting with the youngster." Lady Miyako answered.   
Tetsuo didn't answer back or complain about the old woman wishing to just continue with what she wanted to do right here, probably because he was happy being pampered by Amah and wanted her to stay.

"Now…what was your name again?" Lady Miyako asked.  
Tetsuo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Tetsuo Shima, now don't forget it…its fucking annoying when you old people forget my name." Tetsuo whined.

"Right then, Tetsuo…I shall begin to reveal your past to you, I do believe Kyubi already told you about Akira and Gouka…also known as Donikoto…so I can skip all of that. I am going to get right to the point now Tetsuo; you wield a godly power that ran out of your control five years ago…" Lady Miyako began, Tetsuo listening with a decent amount of interest.

"…the demon Donikoto takes any shapes and forms he comes across, and once he found you could manipulate objects around you to your advantage…lets say…replace a certain arm with metallic objects…he found his method of 'attempting the possession' of you. Because back then you where a stones throw away of being at full power, Donikoto couldn't just possess you like he did his former victims. He had to find a weak spot…" Lady Miyako added.

"Let me guess…he found it in this metal piece of junk I call an arm?" Tetsuo questioned sarcastically, obviously not expecting an answer.

"Indeed…let us say he became your arm for a short while, then he finally found a way to control your powers…what happened next? You lost full control of your body, and because Donikoto is a mass of evil he had to take a form most fitting of the body he possessed. Unfortunately he managed to kill someone using your very being, a person who was most close to you…her pain and sadness swelled into your mutated form once he killed her, making his influence ever more powerful." Lady Miyako added, Tetsuo's eyes widening with the constant mentioning of the death of this 'close person'.

"You mean…he killed…that I…" Tetsuo jittered, until a sharp ringing sound shot through his head.

_"Yes…you did."_

"I…I killed Kaori!? NO! I don't believe you!!" Tetsuo roared, the ringing instantly stopping afterwards, relieving him of his on-coming headache.

"Believe whatever you wish, and ignore what you do not want to. Kaori perished because of Donikoto's influence over your body, his darkness stretched out towards anything with pain, anger or sadness lurking within their hearts…Kaori suffered the pain you did and cowered away in sadness when you got angry or badly hurt, but he wouldn't lay a finger on those of pure heart like Akira." Lady Miyako answered.  
Tetsuo's anger drifted, his heart sank, and the truth was something he didn't want to believe.  
Instead of getting positive information about his past, all he got was masses of negativity.  
He remained sat in the same place, eager to hear at least some good information.

"You seem very quiet, Tetsuo." Lady Miyako pondered.

"That's strange; usually he'd whip out some foul remark about someone and then bash everyone with abusive language…" Kyubi muttered in a slightly concerned tone.

"Deep thought is something you must hold on to, Tetsuo. It keeps you strong against the darkness." Master Kinaki suggested.

"Anyway, I must continue…we have not got much time left." Lady Miyako blurted out, aware of the military watching over the temple.

"Akira came after three young psychics, much like you, summoned him from the 'distant dimension'. Akira tried to suck Donikoto's essence into the new dimensional portal, having to take you in the process. But he failed for the second time, only taking you away and the youngsters."

"A young man by the name of Shotaro Kaneda was a dear friend to you back then, but your powers caused many complications inside your head and Donikoto even tried to drive you to madness by throwing 'precognitive images' into your sleep. Eventually he got what he wanted, he corrupted your already fragile and broken mind into the path of darkness…but he couldn't go any further until you lost your arm."

"Kaneda does not know what happened to your parents, and neither did you back when you where small…but he looked after you like a brother, and Donikoto twisted your mind into thinking he was nothing more than a bully towards you. Right this minute the demon could try to do the same things again, you must not take the 'visions' or 'dark images' seriously! If you do, then we will have a repeating of incidents long past…only this time, nobody will be able to stop the demon."

"As for your parents…a holy force watched over you and shielded your eyes from what really happened to them, it made you think you where abandoned…now brace yourself youngster, you may not like what you hear…" Lady Miyako warned.  
Tetsuo clenched his fists and tried to hold back his anger…and the slight desire to cry over how much bad information he was getting…but things would get much worse.

"Your parents where murdered, by Donikoto…he stormed your home and savaged them, desperately looking for you to do the same. But an unknown holy force took you away from the demon before he could locate you, wiping your memory clean of the horrible slaughter before making it seem like you where abandoned. Donikoto found you at the orphanage, but the holy force kept him at bay and he had no choice but to go into hiding." Lady Miyako added.  
Tetsuo finally snapped; he couldn't take anymore negativity being thrown at him.  
Lunging to his feet, forgetting he was still bathing, he began to throw out all that bottled up emotion in a swell of psychic waves.

"Shut up!! I don't want to fucking hear anymore!!!" Tetsuo howled, a wave of psychic energy striking the door behind Lady Miyako, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.  
But she was unaffected.

"Very well…but you must learn about your past before your full power can be unleashed." She answered, adjusting her glasses before leaning on a cane one of her monks gave to her.

"All you've been telling me is all the fucking negative stuff about my past! Why can't you tell me something good!?" Tetsuo cried, tears finally streaming down his cheeks.

"It breaks my heart to hear you remember so little, Tenson." Lady Miyako said as she shook her head in disappointment.

"I already told you, my name is TETSUO!" Tetsuo cried, franticly wiping away his tears to hide his emotions once again.

"As I said before; you will remain greatly weakened until you can remember everything about your past." Lady Miyako announced, turning away from the emotional wreck that is Tetsuo Shima.

"What the fuck!? You just told me about---" Tetsuo began in a weeping tone, but got interrupted by Lady Miyako, who turned around slightly to answer the oncoming question.

"That was your recent life. I am talking about your PAST LIFE. I am unable to help you remember that, for it is beyond my power…but in time your memories will return…along with your marvelous strength. I can not wait to see you in full throttle again, Tenson!" she answered before turning back to face the shattered doorway, entering it with her monks beside her and Master Kinaki following behind.

"You stupid old bat! My name is TETSUO!!!" Tetsuo barked at the elderly woman, who had now made herself scarce and left the scene.

"Tetsuo…" Kyubi asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"What!?" Tetsuo barked as he jolted his attention to the unimpressed Kyubi, who was holding a towel in his right hand, offering it to the twenty year old.

"…cover yourself up and get dressed, we've got unwanted company out front that needs dealing with…and it's not just the hordes of worshippers either…" Kyubi suggested as he threw the towel at Tetsuo's face, still sounding unimpressed as he made his way out the door as well.  
Tetsuo ripped the towel off his face and wringed it in his hands, growling and cursing under his breath before wrapping it around his waist.

"Come back again soon, okay? And don't worry about Lady Miyako calling you Tenson; she sometimes forgets people's names and calls them by the gods' names." Amah explained before waving him off.  
-----

After getting changed and meeting up with Kyubi in the main temple entrance they where in before, Tetsuo heard the constant chanting of people calling out:

_'Tenson Atoshimatsu, our savior has returned!'_

"Ignore them…listen carefully for what I and Lady Miyako heard…" Kyubi instructed to Tetsuo, who was slightly sickened by the chanting outside.  
He listened anyway, and didn't hear very much.  
Well, other than a dog growling.

"Do you hear the growling dog?" Kyubi asked.

"Pfft. Of course I do! Someone's pissed off that mutt good!" Tetsuo answered back.

"You pissed it off, and 'that mutt' is Donikoto." Kyubi corrected the raven-haired psychic, who quickly began flexing his shoulders as if ready for a fight.

"Bring that angry mutt on! I have a few things I wanna---wait a second…he's HERE!? Right now!?" Tetsuo shifted into a panic, remembering all the horrible things Kyubi said about Donikoto…and how a god couldn't even beat him, let alone Akira.

"He won't set foot in the temple, and he's not in a dogs form right now either. He looks human, it seems he's possessed somebody else…someone powerful…but the foul beast is still there, you can hear it and feel it when he gets close to you. A cold shiver runs down your spine just being in his presence, his evil essence caused many people to enter shock and never wake up…it doesn't matter what he looks like now, he's still just a demonic blood-hound! We can not go outside; even if the army is out back waiting for us we can not risk going out the front and risking our lives along with all those peoples." Kyubi explained, remaining incredibly calm as he spoke.  
Tetsuo sighed angrily before growling himself.

"Keep growling Tetsuo; let him know you're here as well." Kyubi encouraged, his gaze constantly focused on the temple doors which lead outside.  
The doors which lead to hell-fires dark demon of death; Gouka-no-Donikoto. __

**END OF CHAPTER 13****.**

AN: Don't expect chapter 14 too soon, A2 is hard work! So it will be written slowly whenever I can write it. I don't like to rush my fan fictions, because it means they aren't as well thought out as they usually are. So don't push me too hard, I'm trying my best!  
Oh and, um, HERE'S THAT TEASER THINGIE!!!

**Teaser for next chapter**

_"Do that again!"_

"Do what again!?"

"That thing you did earlier, where you magically got tattoos and caught fire! That was really neat!"

"I didn't see anything like that…"

"It's because I never DID anything like that, the stupid kids on drugs."

"You're probably going to hit me with every form of verbal abuse I can think of for saying this, but…I saw it too. And I know you can do it again, so just do what you did before."  



End file.
